Vine-Fairy
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: Greenwood. Long had Aragorn wondered how much truth there was to the tales and stories surrounding those dark woods. Sometimes the best friendships begin with curiosity. A whimsical twist on how Legolas and Aragorn become friends.
1. Into the Woods

_A/N The Silvan, Avari, and Laiquendi elves to me seem the best match for elves found in modern mythology, especially since most of those groups would end fading into spirits after a while. Wrathful and dangerous spirits, according to the notes in Morgoth's Ring._

 _ **Note** : there is no sexual stuff involved, not even the rumors go that far in this universe. I refuse to go that far in any of my writings. I'd appreciate it if you respect this as you read. :/_

 _If you think about the geography too, Mirkwood could be the Black Forest in Germany, where the elf myth could have started. If you go by Middle-Earth is pre-modern earth. Tried to capture the magical and ominous nature of Mirkwood through Legolas and "rumors"._

 _The Reaper is death, refering to Namo the keeper of the dead._

 _Erestor's ancestry and relations belong to my sister._

* * *

"You plan on going into that forest?"

"I plan to. The path is visible for all to see."

"Have you heard none of the stories!? The legends!? You are a mad man to want to tread beneath the Mirkwood!"

Aragorn blinked at the man, waiting for him to stop raving. Yes, the ranger has heard the tales...

"The fae folk will come down upon you, quick and quiet, and take you to the aelf-king, where he will give you to the Reaper if you have commited any heinous crime...or the wisps! Oh, if you hear any songs, DON'T go near it!"

'I lived among elves...' Aragorn told the man mentally. 'I do not believe the woodland elves are that treacherous and evil as you are describing them to be.'

"Beware the vine-fairies...they are the aelf-king's offspring. Masters over all that grows!" The poor villager started grabbing the ranger's clothes. "Please, spare yourself and don't go!"

"I will be perfectly fine, thank you." Aragorn gently removed the man. If he was to get scared over anything, it was the disturbing myths and tales these small villages came up with.

The poor man gave Aragorn a last desperate look before letting him go.

Aragorn pressed his way into the forest. It was afternoon when he left and entered the forest. He was at the northern part of Mirkwood, not infested by spiders, or not as many to be a danger. It was quite lovely in fact.

In broad daylight one would not believe a single tale most of the villages would tell a person.

Aragorn, when he was younger, asked Erestor about the elves of Mirkwood. Erestor himself was a relative to king Thranduil: his uncle, as Oropher wedded Erestor's sister back in the First Age. By being green-elves from a powerful nomadic group, Oropher got the power through his wife and established the kingdom in Greenwood among the Silvan. Nothing like a Noldorin realm to the west, of course...

Then Erestor got to the insane parts.

"Dale is the only realm that tolerates the wood-elves. Smaller villages with little to no power have made outrageous stories about them, making the statement about them being less wise and more dangerous more widespread."

To have Erestor say that about his distant kin was hard. He gets very angry when they slander him or his kin about being less wise. Aragorn has witnessed the advisor make that idea totally false when he gets into a person's nose...or his foot in someone's arse.

"Tales of enchanting mortals to dance till they die or hold them in place for years unending, devouring them, or sacrificing them to Mandos, whom they refer to as the Reaper...Shame on them!"

That conversation went south rapidly.

Yes, shame on these people for turning a fair race into a savage sounding people. But the Mirkwood elves obviously have been doing something to inspire these legends, aside from the constant stress from defending their home. Aragorn was not sure if he was happy he was going to learn that or not.

* * *

The forest changed rapidly when it became dark. It was like walking in a dream. Most of the legends happened during the night, and the ranger immediately saw how it could be terrifying to meet an elf at this time...especially what the elves were described to appear as.

Ludicrous.

Aragorn quietly set up camp and lit a fire. Maybe he could see an elf this way, or if he was unlucky, attract a spider. He had his short bow ready in that event. He began humming a gentle song as he whetted his blade. He was slowly beginning to fall asleep when he heard a snap.

Aragorn was not a nervous man, but after listening to scary myths and having no experience in dealing with wood-elves except a Noldo cultured green-elf, plus there are spiders to consider, it could set a man on edge: Dunedain or not.

"Suilad, mellyn!" He called in Sindarin, keeping his voice steady and grabbing his bow. "I mean no harm to you or your fair forest. But please understand I am aware of the spider issue too and...I might be talking to no one and am drawing the spider's ATTENTION!" Aragorn spoke faster and shot at nothing when the creaking got closer and louder.

There was a crunch of leaves and Aragorn saw a shadow with glowing green eyes. He lifted his bow again only to have it knocked out of his hand. He was going to shout but a hand pressed against his mouth, perfectly pinned against the monster.

"Few speak Sindarin so eloquently, and in Imladris' accent no less!" The voice whispered, then the tone spoke more harshly, "Who are you? And why are you here?" The hand let go and the presence disappeared.

Aragorn scrammed for his bow. "Estel, the son of Elrond. I come merely from curiosity from a child's dream!" He never referred to himself as Estel since he left Imladris, but if it will save his skin...

There was a long pause. Aragorn took the chance to make a torch, find the bugger elf.

"Son of Elrond? Twins I have heard, but no man...Do you know my uncle then?"

The ranger looked around for the shadow. "I know not of any elf with Mir...Greenwood relations," he corrected himself. "Except Erestor, my teacher in history and politics."

The man caught the shadow, just beyond the torchlight. He did not invade the elf's privacy...yet.

"You are not like other men. You have not run away." The shadow said softly.

"Raised among elves, I would like to give all of them a chance." Aragorn narrowed his eyes. "Show yourself. I rather not talk to glowing eyes and never see their face."

The shadow moved closer to the great beech the fire was near. Aragorn kept watching for any sudden moves. A leafy boot with a sharp toe end stepped into the light. What emerged fully was something that once more could inspire legends.

An elf with green eyes, dark brown hair, and olive skin. The elf's apparel consisted mostly of an over layer of moss, leaves, and vines that tightly fitted the elf's form, and beneath it was the glimmer of silver leaf mail. There were wispy pieces of transparent fabric that began from the waist and fell to their knees. The trousers were black. Green, dark brown, and black were the most used colors here.

The wood-elf's gauntlets were something to be wary of, and Aragorn wondered how he did not get nicked with them. The fingers had sharp ends to them, and starting at the forearm to just beneath the wrist was a long barb.

The elf had a worn mantle of vines, and whatever other piece of apparel gave him broader shoulders. Even the dark hair, it was neat and tidy, but had vines in it.

Aragorn blinked, slowly.

The elf smiled faintly. "There. You have a face to share with the eyes."

"But no name."

The elf sighed and he turned his head to the left just enough to reveal some other features. Plaited into his hair was a metallic green leaf in the shape of a maple leaf that formed against the back of his head. Hanging just beneath the leaf were two bird feathers.

Aragorn picked up on the symbol quickly. "Prince Legolas." He said quietly.

The now named elf, the prince, nodded. "Obviously you know much. But given who you know back at your home, maybe it should not surprise me. But that still does not answer my question about why you are here."

"I did..."

"A childhood's dream I have heard before. Why are you here?"

Aragorn frowned. "Then you will get no other answer save curiosity."

Legolas stared unnervingly. But Aragorn has suffered worse and was not bothered by it.

Legolas seemed confused when the ranger did not react. "Indeed you are different. Those not from Dale normally would be running or begging for mercy."

"Well, if I know I have angered you then I will, if that comforts you." Aragorn lowered the torch and slowly eased himself next to the fire.

Legolas smiled again.

"Seat yourself if you will, my prince, unless you have elsewhere to be."

"All that is available to me is here, the stronghold, or south to the spiders." Legolas sat himself down and crossed his legs.

Aragorn met eye contact with the prince. "You are much different than to what I am used to seeing."

"Perhaps...but back in protection of the cave, we are a bit more "civilized", in other people's words, in appearance. Out here, it is best to remain unseen and unnoticed. Spiders can smell elf already, best make sure they cannot see elf."

Aragorn motioned to the gloves. "Are those spider related also?"

Legolas turned his hand. "Yes...the barb is to cut the webbing. The nails, best to be able to cause harm still if you are disarmed. Some orcs sometimes pass through here."

Aragorn figured he was learning more about the Mirkwood elves than the villagers had over the span of centuries in ten minutes of just asking questions, "You are well equipped to fight your enemy."

Legolas looked mildly sad then. "We are, but it was, and is, not enough."

Aragorn decided not to press. He was not sure what to say next.

"What ludicrous fantasies have you been told?"

Aragorn looked back up and Legolas wore an expression of intensity, searching.

"A few..."

"None of it is true." Legolas said a little forcefully. "We may be odd, but we are not animals nor are we spirits of our common enemy."

"I never believed them for a moment, my prince."

"Why were you frightened then?"

Aragorn did not answer immediately, picking his words carefully as to not insult the prince and to save his pride. "I was...being careful. I know not what to expect here, and I must beg pardon for thinking you were a spider."

Legolas hummed, smiled, then leapt up to his feet. "I like you, Estel. That was what your name was, yes? I must cut our meeting short though. How long will you be trespassing?"

Aragorn was surprised about the cheerful demeanor Legolas shifted to and the happy voice. "I am not sure."

"Then sleep! Goodbye for now!" Legolas scampered up the tree like a squirrel.

Aragorn blinked again. Legolas was quite energetic. The man thought he liked the prince too, and would not have minded spending more time speaking. Legolas was probably the only elf in this forest that would answer his questions instead of kicking him out. Aragorn shook his head and went down to sleep.

* * *

When Aragorn woke up, it was broad daylight. And there were a bunch of moss elves surrounding his campsite.

"What the...?"

"Are you the one my brother spoke about?"

Aragorn turned his attention to the regal looking blonde. The elf had his arms crossed and looking at him expectantly. Seeing the similar hair design from the front view, Aragorn guessed it was another prince.

"Yes."

The blonde smiled. Legolas appeared over his shoulder the next moment, a big smile on his face.

Aragorn gaped. "My prince, what..."

"I said I liked you, Estel." Legolas said happily. "And I want my family to meet the third son of Elrond, even if it means kidnapping you. You are not in a hurry though or needed anywhere?"

"No..."

"What say you then, that we show you our home and share our lore?"

Aragorn knew this was a one time opportunity and he should accept. But he had a thought.

'What in the world have I gotten myself into?'


	2. What is Real?

Everything went too fast for Aragorn to remember any small detail. He said he would go with them…Legolas got happier, so much that his brother had to pin him down. All the other elves in their party had disappeared into thin air. Aragorn was rubbing his eyes.

"Are you calm now, gwinig?" The blonde prince asked Legolas, amused.

Legolas grunted a response.

"No more sugar for you for a while I think."

Aragorn cleared his throat audibly.

The two elf-princes looked back to the ranger, clearly having forgotten he was there.

"Forgive us for our sudden arrival and departure. Estel, correct? I am Thôndir, eldest of three."

"Where does Legolas stand in that line?"

"The youngest."

"He said yes!" Legolas exclaimed. "We have a long way to walk, so we should not delay!"

"Oh, you should not have to sacrifice your travel through the trees for me."

"One of us must lead you, Estel." Legolas sounded more serious for his next words. "You will get lost very quickly with no guide."

"I _know_ that." Aragorn clamped his mouth shut immediately.

The elf-princes did not seem phased by the rudeness.

"I must beg pardon…again."

"We have dealt with worse concerning men, Estel." Thôndir turned and began walking away. "Much worse."

Aragorn frowned at the implications, not wanting to know what the normal interactions consisted of. Something told him that he will be enlightened eventually.

Aragorn took a sharp breath and nearly fell on his face by the force which Legolas pulled on his wrist. "Come, Estel! Thôndir is already far ahead of us!"

Where under the stars did the crown prince even _go_?

"Please do not hurt me accidentally, my lord. Those fingers look sharp."

"Worry not, Estel, I know how to keep myself from gripping too hard."

Aragorn wondered why he had to ask. All elves know how to use their own equipment beyond what any man could hope to achieve. He wanted to trust these Silvan like he did the Noldor in Imladris. But this was an entirely new world. It reminded him of the scrolls recording the First Age, its events, and the major realms. This was like stepping into that time, as the man looked upon the forest as they delved deeper into the place.

* * *

Aragorn was glad that he had guides after a few hours of walking. It was _thick_ , thicker than any forest he had ever journeyed in. The air got heavier and the dream-effect had only gotten worse. Twice now Legolas or Thôndir had to pick him up from the ground or prevent him from walking into a tree.

"Did you know this would happen?" Aragorn complained, annoyed by what the forest was doing to him, making him involuntarily grumpy with his guides.

"We expected something like this, Estel…The king's enchantments run heavy in the north forest, our only protection against orcs finding a way past our guard and bewildering spiders long enough for us to eliminate them."

"Legolas, let Estel rest for a moment. It has taken its toll on him for the day."

Aragorn gratefully sat down on a fallen log.

While he was clumsy and uncoordinated through the shrubs and vines, the princes moved through it effortlessly and with unnatural grace. Aragorn noted that all elves have unnatural grace concerning everything…

How in the world they could see they were going was incredible. The ranger found himself in the place of people who never have seen elves: east or west. Awed.

"How long have we been walking?" Aragorn asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Two hours." Legolas answered, sounding like he was being helpful.

Aragorn sat straight up, "Two hours!?" He exclaimed in disbelief. It felt like half a day!

"The enchantments, Estel." Legolas was grinning.

Aragorn looked to the older elf desperately.

Thôndir had a smirk grace his features. "You are being affected in more ways than one. It will pass once you get used to the atmosphere."

'Was this a bad idea?' Aragorn groaned mentally. "If I may be so bold to ask…"

"You are a guest!" Legolas started walking back and forth before the human. Thôndir was crouching on top of another log. "And I said we would share our lore, so-"

"Within reasonable limits." The older prince warned.

Legolas stopped. "…Alright."

"How many men come this far into the wood?"

Legolas started pacing again; obviously having to stay put was not suiting well with him. "A fair amount, actually, excluding the Dalemen that come to the fortress through a private path." He frowned, "…Of course, with the fairness of the borders it draws them to explore. But when they become inevitably lost and we try to help them, they go into hysterics."

"How do you manage them, in helping them return to their home?"

There was silence.

"We end up sending them to sleep and carrying them back to the edge of the forest." Thôndir answered.

"That is a majority." Legolas pointed out, literally also by raising a hand. "There are some who actually stay and are calm." He looked to the man, "Much like you. Only, most do not know our language. And they are more awe struck than you were…" Legolas made a face. "Oh! Remember the times we had our dances and celebrations interrupted by curious onlookers, brother?"

"I remember."

"The dwarves!"

"Not the dwarves!" Thôndir scolded severely. "Do _not_ mention the dwarves. Attar will find out."

Legolas sat down meekly and shut up.

Aragorn blinked. He had heard about the incident concerning the dwarves, he even saw them when he was still a boy. Whatever they did in Mirkwood must have been something to witness. He shifted uneasily, and his head still hurt. He also wanted to sleep for another year…

"Sorry." Thôndir was looking at the mortal intensely. "…We get lost very easily in our own matters, and are not used to interacting with men in this way."

Aragorn bowed his head in understanding.

"Legolas," The older brother said in fast succession. "Go expel that excess energy you have and get Estel some food."

"When can we keep going?" Legolas crawled to a rock.

"When our guest is ready to continue. Go on, off with you!"

Legolas was gone in an instant.

Aragorn looked stupid and felt that way too. "Could I be imagining things that are not real?"

Thôndir raised a brow. "In what way?"

"You and your brother's interaction just now…was that…"

"What interaction?"

Aragorn looked around quickly. "You…you were just talking. You sent Legolas to-"

"I have gone nowhere, Estel."

Aragorn jumped in his seat and saw Legolas in the tree above them. The man's eyes went big.

Thôndir was approaching him now. "Estel, keep still and relax."

The headache got a lot worse. Aragorn felt his mind go numb and he simply fainted.

* * *

"Estel, wake up."

"Brother, we must have walked into a very dense pocket. Atta, lower the intensity of this place! Thôndir, is he awake yet?"

"No, Legolas, but I think he is close. Estel, drink this!"

Aragorn felt something against his mouth. Without really thinking about it he ate…drank the stuff. He opened his eyes and saw two faces over him.

"Hello, Estel."

"Estel! Good, you woke up!"

Aragorn shook his head. "What happened?"

"It was too much for you, where we stopped. We carried you a fair distance in the meantime."

His eyesight cleared and he sat up. The two elves backed up to give him space.

Aragorn felt better, woozy, but better. "What did you just give me?"

"Our own draught, akin to your Mirúvor in Imladris, but meant to repel some of the heavy air. How do you feel?"

Aragorn blinked owlishly. "Clearer. Thank you, my lord."

"No need for titles anymore." Legolas said in the background. "We have plenty to go around; we barely hear our names when we are away from our mother and father."

Aragorn blinked again. "…Alright." He frowned when he finally registered what Thôndir said about carrying him, "How far did we move?"

"Through the trees: we are about two hours away from our destination."

Whatever draught he was given was wearing off after being told that. He felt uneasy. "My lords…" Aragorn began, in spite of Legolas' words. "Do I want to know how long I have been unconscious?"

Legolas and Thôndir were biting their cheeks.

"…Is this truth or another delusion? Stars, I do not know what to think!"

"Calm, Estel." Thôndir said.

"Calm? I was unprepared for this!" Aragorn stared at the dark haired elf. "…I have been kidnapped?"

Legolas was, from Thôndir's view, being annoyingly unhelpful. "Well, it was not a true kidnapping. You did give us consent to lead you here, but we are too far from the borders for you to escape our watch."

Aragorn stopped processing language. This was too much to handle.

Thôndir blankly stared at his brother. "Why did you insist on this?"

"Because," Legolas began. "I like him."

"That is not enough reason to haul a man, among the thousands that exist, to our home. Why is this one different?"

"He said he was a son of Elrond." Legolas said quietly. "And he speaks our tongue, brother; not just to gain our attention and lure us into some trap."

Thôndir gave a gentle hum. "He does have elvish bearing."

"You and emel are the only ones that have access to atta's secret knowledge…Given your treatment of this man, you obviously know something."

"You will learn soon enough, gwinig." Thôndir looked at Aragorn. The man looked lost in a dream. "We better get going. The sooner we arrive the sooner his head clears up."

"The draught was not enough?" Legolas pulled on Aragorn's arm, leading him like a blind man.

"I was not planning on having any visitors, Legolas, so I did not bring a lot."

"Well, maybe you should prepare for the future."

"No more sugar."

"Do not dump him in the Enchanted River."

"It will not be _him_ who gets dunked in that water."


	3. Run in the Name of Arriving

_A/N I'm glad to see that people like/are interested in this new approach to Mirkwood and its elves. I will enjoy writing out their clothing descriptions and some other ideas like dancing. :) Thank you REMdream for reviewing, and hello there FangirlExtreme6035._

 _I have found some appropriate tracks to listen to while writing this, and it may be good to listen to them too, gives more "fairytale" feel to it. "Evening Breeze" and "Morning Dew" by Adrian Von Ziegler are amazing._

 _ **Note:** One character who will remain not-so-anonymous will have purposely misspelled words in their dialogue. There is a reason for that, which shall be revealed in due time (or if you read one of my one-shots with Legolas and Gimli)._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

They were coming.

She sensed that as they got closer to the stronghold. She smiled to herself as a thought came to her.

"Em."

She turned and saw her second eldest approach.

"Emel." She corrected him softly.

"Emel…" He sighed in mild defeat.

"Does he know?"

"Your son besech him in the forst."

She nodded. "They will come soon. Is he able to see them?"

He nodded to affirm it.

She smiled. "Come then, and let us welcome them."

* * *

Aragorn started thinking again, and when he realized his situation, he really wished he had not.

"Thorns and thistles, he is heavy as a boulder!"

"Careful, Legolas!"

"I am being careful! The trees here are not cooperating with me!"

"Threaten them if sweet talking does not work. Ai, the taint must be spreading, this is worrisome."

Aragorn felt something tied around his shoulders and his ankles. He was being held horizontally by the stuff. When he opened his eyes, he was facing downward and beheld a black abyss of water. Like any composed mortal man would do after becoming delusional, he panicked audibly and started struggling.

Thôndir cursed.

"Estel, stop moving!" Legolas cried out. "You will snap the vines and you will forget you ever came here!"

"What in the void are you doing to me, you idiots!? Tell me for sure that this IS a dream!" Aragorn yelled.

There was an odd silence. When Aragorn realized that he insulted the princes, he thought he probably should start begging for mercy. If hanging face down over water from vines was not enough of torture.

"If you were not being affected by the forest's air, I would let you fall into the Enchanted River and leave you there." Thôndir said neutrally. The neutrality made the words instill terror.

"I beg for pardon again, my lord! But please, why am I hanging over dangerous water?"

"Calm yourself, Estel." Legolas said, his voice sounding serious and stern than the typical light and youthful tone he normally had. "The branches were too far away from each other for us to simply cross while leading you. This is the only way, if we want a shorter route."

"Why did you not wake me up?"

"We tried, but you were out cold." Legolas sighed. "Now, keep still and quiet, and let us do our work."

'That does not help me in any form.' Aragorn commenced to keep his eyes shut until he was safe on the other side of the river. He did not trust himself to count or guess how long it took, but at some point he felt hands untying his feet and removing the vines around his shoulders. His eyes opened immediately and he ran in a random direction that was not towards the river.

Oh stars, this was one of the worst decisions he has ever made in his life. What would his family in Imladris think?

Aragorn grew sober and more clear minded at the thought. They probably would not give much mind to it…Maybe they would, but what could they do about it now? They were hundreds of leagues away. The man was still running, even though he thought he had stopped when he was thinking. He was made aware of the still running away part when he was pinned against the ground by two elves. He immediately knew they were not the princes because there was a knife pressed against his neck.

They were speaking in an unfamiliar dialect of Sindarin as well. Or he thought it was Sindarin, it sounded incredibly similar.

Thôndir and Legolas seemed to have finally caught up and were speaking in the same tongue. One of his pinners switched to a more familiar dialect.

"My lords, shall we take him away to the northern border where his own reside? He will think this to be nothing but a dream when we are done."

Aragorn could not see the face, but for some reason he could not help but think the face of the elf was that of sadistic glee. He cursed himself, he should not have read or listened to those fairy tales; they were tainting his mind! And with this forest playing tricks on him…

"He is our guest." Legolas said. "An _honored_ guest at that, so please: release him."

"Hold," Thôndir followed. "Do you have any of the draught?"

"We do."

"Give him some: Greenwood has been hard on him this journey."

"With all due respect," Aragorn spoke up. "…I can hear you." Whether it was true or not…

"We know." Legolas said, sounding a bit more cheerful now.

Aragorn felt the weight of the elves get off his body, as well as the knife. Aragorn slowly, warily, got on his knees and turned to face his…hosts.

Legolas and Thôndir were standing next to each other, looking at the mortal casually, maybe with a bit of frustration in their expressions. Two other elves, one on each side of the prince, also were there, but they were kneeling. They were different than the princes in terms of garb. The sides of their faces shimmered with some sort of crystal dust, and it seemed there was a faint green paint in the patterns of swirling leaves there too. Their garb was white and light green with belts where diamonds sat. They had translucent fabric surrounding their torsos that hung to their knees, and the silver mail was more visible, making it seem like they wore a suit of the metal. They had the dangerous looking gauntlets that Legolas had as well. What was most noticeable were their cloaks, or something similar to one. It was attached to their shoulders and hung wide. As Aragorn looked intensely at that garment, it reminded him of the wings of a moth in their shape.

Aragorn could not help but stare.

"Drink."

Aragorn blinked out of his trance and saw the flask of the liquid. He took it in his hand and slowly drank from it. There was much more in it than what Thôndir had given him.

"You gave us quite the chase, Estel." Legolas said. "It was admirable actually, you did not stumble or trip in the bushes or the roots like many would blindly running through our forest."

"I learned my footwork and fighting skill from those in Imladris…" Aragorn answered quietly.

"Any sort of elvish learning is enough for ground travel, you have that advantage."

Aragorn did not resist the urge to stare again at the moth-elves.

Those two narrowed their eyes at him.

"Why are you staring?" Legolas asked abruptly and in a voice of innocence.

"Oh stars forgive me…" Aragorn groaned, even though he felt better and the effect lasted longer (since it has not been shocked out of his system yet). "…Forgive me for many things. You have such a diversity of garb that I am not used to seeing."

The princes looked at each other. The moth-elves remained stony.

"We have a reason for that. Look behind you." Thôndir said.

Aragorn did, and he tried with all his might to not let the draught lose its effect on him and the shock with all the dramatic changes that happened whenever he found himself again. They were in a glade of some sort. The trees were less cloistered than they were in the depths of the forest and at the river. The trees were green, and light came in through breams through the canopy.

Then he understood why the moth-elves were…dressed the way they were. If they were trying to stay hidden from evil eyes, then blending in with all sorts of environments was needed for certain parties.

"Are you feeling better?" Thôndir asked.

"Yes…much. Please, I must beg for pardon for my ungrateful-"

"Do not, Estel." Legolas approached the man and pulled him to his feet. The younger prince whispered in his ear. "We have heard enough begging in our lifetime from men. My brother hates it immensely, so it may be in your best interest to not grovel in the grass where it is not due."

Aragorn quieted immediately.

The man looked to the crown prince, who was speaking to the moth-elves. In quick movement they were gone.

Thôndir returned glances with the ranger. Aragorn tried to keep his head up instead of bowing it, heeding Legolas' warning. Oh, but it was so hard, especially if Thôndir looked like he might murder something for any minor mistake, even though he did not have the expression of hostility. Aragorn did not want to be a nuisance more than he has to, since being one was a forced issue at the moment.

"I will not tell you how far you ran, Estel, but we are very close. Just a little further and we will be there. Our presence surely has been noted by now."

"Atta knows for sure, which then he would have told Emel and Galadhion about it." Legolas said.

"How does the king know we are at his doorstep?" Aragorn questioned suddenly. "Do you have sentries to report of our location? A special bond that links you to one another?"

Aragorn felt he needed to stop asking personal questions. Legolas to his understanding would be willing to give him all the answers, save Thôndir was here to prevent that. But inquiring of the elven-king, even Legolas seemed a bit unwilling to tell.

Legolas, of course, did smile, and it was an odd smile.

Thôndir was grinning strangely as well.

"Ah, Estel…" The crown prince sighed, almost sounding amused. Almost. "…Attar sees everything that goes on in our forest. He knows when intruders pass and where...Where the enemy is coming from, when the uncorrupted trees tell him. I believe he is seeing us right now."

Aragorn felt the hairs rise on his neck. And yet, some amount of respect was also present for this power.

Of course, then when he considered the elf-king's ancestry, it was yet another thing lost throughout history, and as the elves' time grew short…

"Do not be alarmed." Legolas reassured. "Atta is very decent to guests, as long as they are not dwarves, and he is not grumpy from being-"

"Legolas!"

"I do not want him to be afraid!" Legolas was exasperated. "His nerves have been raised enough by just being here."

Aragorn was smart and remained silent.

"Disclose what is necessary and appropriate, brother, not what should never be known." Thôndir said quietly and began walking again.

"Your brother is rather severe." Aragorn whispered.

"Severe for good reason, since some of us do not have reason." Legolas answered as they walked.

"Do you?"

Legolas was silent for a moment before he started laughing. "Yes, sometimes I lack sense and I need to be put back in my corner. Now, the terrain will be much easier on your feet, and I doubt we will encounter anymore pockets. Especially since you had another dose, you should be fine."

Aragorn bowed his head. "I hope so, it would be a shame for me to not see these fair places."

The ranger had to stop before he ran into Legolas, as the elf suddenly was standing in front of him.

"You are not planning anything are you?"

"What could I be planning, Legolas? I cannot remember anything clearly since we left my camp."

Legolas started staring in that unnerving way.

Aragorn exhaled out his nose. "Even if I were planning anything, I would be no match for you or your people."

Legolas hummed and tilted his head. "Would you like to know how to approach us?"

"What do I need to know to not offend you?" 'And the king…'

"Well, I already told you concerning my brother." Legolas grinned. "Apply that same rule to everyone else. Oh, but _do_ show some respect, just where it is due."

Aragorn kept his mouth from dropping open at the cheeky bluntness. The advice he was given: do not beg when it is not needed, especially concerning mistakes that cause no permanent harm. Now that he thought about it, he was probably apologizing for only pride's sake. That is what annoyed Thôndir.

Aragorn quietly put to note some key features in the two princes' personalities, and what seems to irk them. Thôndir: is polite, it is common decency, but the unnecessary groveling annoys him greatly. He endures it well enough too. Legolas: eccentric, energetic, and maybe cheeky. Things that bother him…that is hard to tell, though so far it was him being concerned about possible dangers right in their home.

Aragorn hoped he can stay in their good graces for a long time before he woke up dumped outside a village one day.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Estel?"

"What is this fabric you and the others wear? I have not seen its like before, at least not in the way it seems on you."

"It is silk and satin. We have a cavern dedicated to the moths to make the material for it."

Apparently bugs are their sheep…

Maybe he should find that antechamber and stay there. His fleas would like it.

* * *

There was a river nearby, he could hear it. There was also a big hill before them. Trees grew on the top of the rock, and there was a sheer rock face behind a bridge of tree-root, with the roots growing on the side in typical elvish pattern for the small railing to the sides that spanned over the water. Were it not for the bridge and the elves standing before the rock, Aragorn would not have been able to tell that this must be the fortress.

"Welcome home, my sons." A female voice called.

The queen. Oh, stars…

Aragorn turned his eyes towards the elves before the rock face. One elf stood left and right of the rock, clad and draped in black with their hoods up. Their weapons looked like a mix of a halberd and a scythe. It was not night time, but if it was…

He looked to the third elf, and the similarities in face structure made him assume it was Galadhion, the second brother. The elf was not like his brothers: his skin was pale while the others' were slightly darker. The green eyes were the same. Aragorn was dimly reminded of Erestor. And his garb was not nearly as eccentric like the warriors, scouts: all of the wood-elves who were outside, it resembled a bit more like those in Imladris, save for the forest touch in pattern and this fabric called "silk". And one cannot forget the strange cloaks: the prince's looked like four dragonfly wings.

And then the queen.

Her hair was almost black, and her skin olive hued like two of her offspring. Her eyes were blue, though, the one stark difference between them all. Some of her hair was gathered in a bun and the rest trained down her back, and a lace veil was fastened to the bun with a circlet made of twined wood rested on her brow. She had a white dress underneath and a brown hanging sleeved overcoat over it. The queen had the crystal dust on her cheeks.

Aragorn felt out of place in his mud.

Legolas and Thôndir jogged up before their mother and brother and knelt down in quick succession. She touched their heads and they stood up again. Aragorn was slowly walking on the bridge towards them, feeling exposed without the two princes surrounding him.

"Estel, this is Eregnis, the queen of Greenwood. Emel, this is Estel, the son of Elrond."

Aragorn bowed. "My lady."

Eregnis smiled kindly. "Up straight, child. We have heard of you; many times over the course of these past years."

"I am surprised, lady…"

"We have our resources."

Aragorn did stand up straight. Thôndir was standing next to one of the guards, while Legolas and Galadhion were standing next to each other, watching the man intensely, "It is an honor to be here, lady, and I thank you for your son's generosity and insightful words." He tried to be careful with his choice of words.

"There was trouble along the way." Eregnis turned her eyes to Legolas.

"We walked into a dense pocket early in the road…Estel reacted badly to it."

The queen looked to her eldest.

"The taint I believe is spreading to the river." Thôndir said solemnly.

Eregnis nodded. "Your father wants to speak to you, Thôndir."

Aragorn noted the way Thôndir was on high alert at the words.

Eregnis looked back to Estel. "You have endured much trial than most would to come here." There was the sound of stone shifting behind her, and a faint glimmer of light, "You will have your respite and your mind cleared from the enchantments of our protection."

What was an unmarked stone cliff now had a white line to mark the split between two doors. The stone moved and opened inward, revealing inside a dome with crystals.

Eregnis held her arms out, inviting Aragorn to come closer. The way they seemed unperturbed by the giant rock moving unsettled him (again…). He acquiesced to the queen's gesture and stepped closer. She turned and entered through, Legolas and Galadhion filed in behind the man. Thôndir was nowhere to be seen.

Aragorn marveled at the crystal dome before they walked into the drab tunnel, the only light coming from the red torches on the walls.

"Well done, Estel." Legolas whispered abruptly to him.

'I think I might end up punching him by accident on one of these occassions…'


	4. Eryn Galen

_A/N ...I been tired today._

 _Also...Swan Lake...all the nice swishy fabric, and one version in particular...Rothbart turns into Erestor...yep._

* * *

The tunnel was long, winding, and descending. They walked down a spiral staircase. Aragorn was impressed even by this simple design, though felt a little perturbed by the dungeon feel. He asked if there were other structures like this.

"The path we are taking is just one of many." Eregnis said. "You happened upon a more secure, fortified entry way. To the east where the stables are is an open cave."

"Would that be a weak point though, if the enemy were to find you?" Aragorn questioned Legolas.

"It would, but it is heavily concealed by bushes and thorns, and it is always watched by our sentries. And, they have never tried to look for the eastern way thus far."

"Do they even know you have so many ways to go in and out?"

"Most likely not."

More light: yellow light, could be seen below. Aragorn reckoned they were close to… being deeper into the ground. Indeed, the enemy would have a hard time finding a way into this place, from what he could tell so far.

"Welcome to Eryn Galen, Estel."

Aragorn blinked his eyes and _gaped_.

From the spiral stone stairs, the walls simply disappeared and a path of root spread left and right as their own path way. Before them was a vast open cavern, where some beams of light poured through from above. The tree roots above the hill broke through the rock of the cave, and nearing the walls of their protrusion they turned into more highways into places deeper into the earth. To the east (what he thought was east), the light to the outside was more visible given it opened to the world, as the queen and prince had said. Roots connected to platforms built upon the rock, woven above them were elven canopies. Waterfalls, streams, and rivers flowed into an unseen abyss and back into the forest.

Aragorn looked down.

It was a drop, but not unending. Even more root highways spread throughout into the walls, leading to other passages and possibly more caverns similar or different to this one.

How do they even manage to find their way through all this? Aragorn could see which led to where, but there were so many, and it was mind boggling.

Not to say that it was cluttered and unorganized, it was elegant and ordered, even the additions the elves added could have been natural growth of the trees.

"Where…are we?" Aragorn said dumbly.

"The grand entry way, or at least it is from the eastern side." Legolas said and stood next to the human, grinning like he normally did. "The first thing visitors see, and a last place of preparation for when our kin must go out."

Aragorn could hear some songs being sung, and the trees, somehow the roots have grown leaves upon their hairs, adding to the effect of being in an underground forest. He saw lanterns glowing different colors on different platforms: mostly of yellow, green, and red, though there was a pale blue in the mix.

Eregnis somehow managed to get Aragorn to look at her.

"You will have a day's respite: learn the main pathways and enjoy yourself. Legolas will show you where and provide for you, as he is the one who brought you here."

Aragorn's mouth opened and closed like a fish, "I am deeply honored and grateful, for all of this, for being able to see this, but surely the prince has duties to attend to?"

Eregnis smiled strangely. "Do not worry about that. Obviously if my son thought it worth his time to bring you here in the first place, then he has enough time to spare to be a good host."

If Aragorn looked, Legolas was making a face.

The ranger bowed his head, "Thank you, lady."

"I shall meet with you later at dinner, Legolas." Eregnis turned and walked down the left root.

"Well, I say I should get you down to the hot springs and let you remove that mud." Legolas said suddenly, again making Aragorn startle, "I suspect you will be in there for a long time, so that gives me a chance to change into more appropriate attire."

"How do you know what I will do?" Aragorn said carefully.

"Because you are very easy to read." Legolas tilted his head like a dog. "Even then, it might be best to seek some privacy for a time; people are already staring at you." The elf made a turn to the wall where the stairwell was. Two passage ways were carved on either side of the stairs through separate archways.

Aragorn also noticed there was a root with leaves above those archways. And standing on those roots were at least four elves, ominously watching him.

Aragorn hastened to follow Legolas.

* * *

"Elvish memory is quite the advantage down here, Legolas. I do not know how you can find your way through here without it."

"Years of living, my good man."

"But are you sure I am not being a burden? If I am, I am sure…"

Legolas magically was before him and Aragorn had to dig his heels into the floor to stop from walking into him. Again.

"Why do you want me to go?" Legolas said neutrally.

Neutrality meant bad things…

"You have a forest to protect, yes? Surely you have patrols to see and reports to listen to…"

Legolas lifted a hand.

"Eryn Galen is the north forest…" The elf began slowly. "More than half of the entire forest is Taur-nu-Fuin. Things have become easier on us since the Necromancer left. And, here is one question for you. We have fought for centuries without rest, and we are still alive and with strong spirit. Do you really believe I cannot handle _one_ man within my home while I am at a period of rest?"

Aragorn shook his head.

Legolas raised a brow, giving him almost a pitying grin. "Let us be your hosts, Estel. You once more end up giving an impression that you want to keep your pride with trying to brush our generosity off."

That stung, but Aragorn kept to himself, not wanting to get on Legolas' bad side.

There was not much adornment on the walls as they walked down into the depths of another chamber. Aragorn did notice the carvings in the wall though. From the little he could fully inspect, he saw engravings of elves, trees, animals, and what he thought was Oromë.

"What are these here?"

"History, Estel." Legolas' voice echoed from below, since Aragorn had stopped to truly look at the images. "Those who were here before my grandfather did not have much of a way to write history down. We adopted their way and wrote it down in stone, so it will not become lost."

"How far back does it go?"

"All the way back: all the way back to Cuiviénen."

Aragorn looked at the wall before continuing to go down the stairs. He would have to come back and truly examine this.

They got to the end of the path…and it was a true cave this time. Nothing adorned the walls save the torches, which glowed white on the walls. It was completely bare.

"Your utensils are near any pool you pick. No one will disturb you." Legolas already started to walk away. "I will come and bring you to the terrace when you are done."

"How will you know?"

"I know." And Legolas was gone.

Aragorn frowned and tried not to dwell on the disturbing factors in this. He was looking forward to that bath though. His legs were tired from the constant walking into deeper places, and the excitement was wearing down on his body finally.

He found a pool.

It was two hours later when Aragorn emerged and dressed. The clothes that were laid out for him were thankfully not too dressy. He was not sure if he could stand to be in faerie gear. They were close to Imladris garb, only with the colors of the forest.

Not his preference, but they would do.

And Legolas, true to his word, was there to escort him when he was done.

Legolas did not look so wild anymore either, after getting rid of the moss that was in his hair and all over his body. He had the dragonfly wings like Galadhion did, and that piece was still the eye catcher. The clothing in general was incredibly simple. Little adorned it, save for a bit of golden embroidery on the dark moss tunic. Legolas still had the large green-leaf pinned into his hair.

"All the finery goes into our equipment." Legolas said without being provoked. "We cannot spare a decent amount of glitter to add to our home clothing when it is needed out there. Beside, this is far more comfortable than wearing that mail and tightly wound grass for days without end."

"Except for the diamonds." Aragorn motioned to the belt.

"Father has a massive stash of these things." Legolas sighed. "So that we can spare for home adornment." He tilted his head, "Where would you like to go?"

Aragorn looked around the hot spring cavern. "I know not what is there to see."

"Well, I mentioned the moth cave…There is the wine-cellar, the prisons! Oh, and there is the festive field. The stables? Our small thing that you could call a library I suppose…" Legolas hummed and started pacing. "Ah, what else? Would the healing halls be more to your intrigue?"

Aragorn blinked and he rubbed his forehead. "How about where I will be staying? I feel like I will fall asleep in here."

Legolas also blinked and he looked disappointed, as if he wanted to show the man other places. The bottom of that list was the ranger's guest room. "Oh, fair enough…You ought to be rested anyway, if you are to meet with the king tomorrow."

"I am what?!"

"Calm, Estel! No need to be afraid. Better not to stress about it at all in fact. Thôndir will make sure he wants to see you and he is presentable, and then the ceremony starts."

"How far will we have to walk?" Aragorn could not help asking.

"Not far, we will take a shortcut." Legolas grinned and with a swish started going up the staircase.

The ranger lost track of the conversation at the end. He thought he would meet the elf king at some point, but the day after his arriving? He was tired and wanted to sleep that one year. Aragorn quietly followed, for now ceasing his questioning.

* * *

Eregnis and Galadhion sat at the family terrace and ate. Galadhion spoke what he could before Thôndir reappeared and sat down with them and ate.

Legolas joined them a little later.

"He fell like a log." The youngest said. "I wish he had more energy this evening. I am sure he would have lost himself in this place, mentally and physically."

"We do not want to damage him permanently, Legolas." Eregnis said with a raised brow.

"I know, but a real elf-man? How many do we come across these days? Dale does not count. And a son of Elrond." Legolas stared, "He is the true heir, yes?"

"The evidence points to it."

"You are fool…" Galadhion murmured.

Legolas closed his eyes. "Indeed I am, but I still have my legs, brother."

"Where your legs take you may be the problem." Thôndir narrowed his eyes at his youngest sibling.

"Emel?" Legolas shot pleading eyes to the queen, a look that said 'help me'.

Eregnis sighed quietly. "I think we need to revoke your sugar stash again, my son."

Galadhion and Thôndir grinned at the idea.

Legolas looked sad about his stash being taken away.

"But truthfully, Legolas," The Avarin queen said, now sounding serious. "We are in the middle of a wave near the border: your party is dealing with them at this moment. I expect you to balance that out as best you can and be a good host to our guest that you insisted on housing."

"Can Thôndir take care of it if I must focus on Estel?"

"I must manage things here, Legolas." Thôndir frowned.

"Then…someone can manage Estel?' Legolas hoped desperately.

Heads shook in the negative.

"You brought this on yourself, Legolas." Eregnis said flatly.

Legolas frowned in displeasure, but he exhaled in defeat. "It should not be an issue."

"It is time for another celebration anyway." Thôndir spoke up. "Attar is weary again, and the ones recently returned need their spirits lifted. Galadhion, is that being prepared?"

Galadhion nodded faintly.

No one spoke for the rest of that evening.


	5. The Aelf-King

_A/N Seventeen pages...Don't expect me to repeat this feat again. But, thankee very much for those who favorited/followed, and especially reviews. :)_

 _And here we go..._

* * *

It released him. The older trees pushed him away and shoved him back to his place.

'Replenish yourself, old one. We will manage.'

He breathed and came back to himself: back to where he spends such a stupid amount of time at. This was what made his mood so sour and bitter to everything and everyone. He almost _wanted_ to have another war over a bunch of gold again, even if the last one was still pointless. Just something…

He lifted a hand to his brow and held his head that way, resting heavily on his arm. As much as he appreciates getting these reprieves, the sheer amount of energy spent into protecting this forest…Ai, he should have died long ago from that. He was not meant to do this nonstop.

"The day has passed?" He asked with a sigh.

"It is the next morn."

"And the ranger?"

"Rested and more logical, I reckon."

He hummed in response. Ai, he should wait before having the man brought before him. But he really did not care, and he thought it would be entertaining.

It was not the dwarves, thankfully…

"Bring him here."

* * *

The room he was brought to was strange.

Well, not too strange, but if he was not aware he was in a deep cave then he would have thought he stumbled upon a small waterfall-grove in the forest.

It was close to everything Rivendell was, but with many things it did not have, which meant being much closer to nature.

Aside from that (it was still lovely regardless), he slept well and felt replenished. A tray of food was left for him near the water, which Aragorn took and ate from. The fruits were wonderful, and the seeds…it was hard to describe, but they tasted good as well.

Aragorn looked up when he heard a strange noise. On the top of the rock waterfall was a bird: a strange looking bird with a long beak and an odd face. The ranger raised a brow at the creature and resumed eating.

Ai, so much was happening in so little time and the poor man stressed. He wondered if this was what the dwarves felt when they were brought to this place. Well, minus the obvious hatred between elves and dwarves, he wondered if they felt just as confused and rushed as he was feeling.

And again he reminded himself that his lot with the elves of Mirkwood is a lot better than theirs was.

The strange bird made another sound. Aragorn ignored it, and he silently waited for his escort to come, since he did not trust himself to try and find his way through the maze. Stars, he did not even know where anything was…

"I see you managed to attract the attention of a kingfisher, Estel."

Aragorn was not so badly startled by Legolas' sudden arrival this time. He was expecting it concerning the brown-haired prince at this point. He looked to the strange bird again. "Is that what it is called?"

Legolas nodded as he stood in the doorway.

"I think I know why you are here."

"If it involves meeting my father, then yes, you are correct."

Aragorn gave a slow exhale. "Can you explain why I need to?"

Legolas hummed and looked thoughtful. "One: because it gives him something else to do than constantly watching for spiders and orcs. Two: you are a person of note, Estel."

"I wish I was not." Aragorn murmured.

Legolas was confused and it showed. "Care to tell me later? I am a good listener."

"Not now, and you have lots to show me when we are done speaking to your father." Aragorn tried to divert the conversation away from him.

Legolas's mouth curved upward. "Where have you decided you want to see first?"

"You be my guide, Legolas, you know all the best places."

"I will think on that: places where you will not end up getting dizzy in or exhausted from walking. A shame that you are unable to take most of the shortcuts here…" Legolas sighed, "Regardless, come: better not dilly dally for much longer."

Aragorn refrained from rubbing his eyes at the elf's choice of words. He was about as prepared he was going to be…and not going on with it will only make it worse.

He exited his room and followed Legolas, after briefly looking to the massive waterfall that fell from above and down into the earth again. This system was complex…

"Higher, or lower?" The ranger asked.

"Higher, closer to the surface." Legolas looked at the human, "Sorry."

"I am a wild man…of a sort." Aragorn sighed. "This constant hike will be good for me."

Legolas grinned.

* * *

There were more elves out and about, and all of them had simple garb (excluding the cloaks: the men had dragonfly wings, and the women had butterfly wings. Both shared bird wings from time to time). Nothing beyond white gems adorned their clothes, but the color choices made them stand out. And the crystal dust.

Many stared at the ranger as he and Legolas walked by. The scrutiny was unbearable. Why could he not go about his business without being stared at? Was he truly an oddity to these elves? He tried paying attention to his surroundings while they walked. Root-hairs growing leaves was _very_ prominent, especially beneath the highways which the roots created. It was deceptive: who would have thought roots could grow to be this thick.

Well, this was elven territory, for one, and elves concerning their craft have the right to exaggerate the laws of nature, especially elves who appear to have retained ancient ways that many on the western side of the mountains have forgotten.

Aragorn jumped into the present with a shudder. He just lost a space of time, he knew it.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much, except we decided to make the walk easier for you and alter your time perception for a moment." Legolas was happy again, given the way he said that statement like what he just did was completely normal.

Aragorn frowned at the elf. "Please ask for my consent before doing that again."

Legolas's expression reflected his feeling of chastisement, "Only trying to make it easier for you."

"I appreciate it, but I do not want to have too many surprises, I will age faster in the end."

Legolas hummed and turned to face the thing that was before them.

They were before an ornate grand doorway, and, nearly expected, vines held the wooden doors together.

Aragorn's hairs were rising.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" Legolas stared.

"My feet were cold long before we came here. And if I could have my way I would not be here at all."

"Well, you can have your way when you are done." Legolas looked back to the door.

Aragorn expected him to do something. The elf did nothing. The man became confused and was going to question the elf. That was when the vines began moving away, and after a few moments, the doors slowly opened.

'Magic doors, magic gates…oh stars.'

Legolas slipped in, and Aragorn at a snail pace entered too.

There was much more natural light in this antechamber than in any he has seen so far. The walls were of course made of stone and formed a dome above, where some beams of light shone through, and other passage ways were carved into the stone. Another stream flowed around the grassy mound that was before them, and at the top of the mound was a great tree. The tree reminded him of the Great Oak back in Rivendell.

They walked on the chiseled stone circles that led up to the mound and crossed a small bridge over the stream. Even with the light and peaceful atmosphere Aragorn still wanted to fidget. It might even be the serenity that was making him uneasy. Ironic, he thought.

Aragorn stopped walking long before Legolas did, and the man tried to keep himself calm and composed.

Thôndir stood to the right of a complicated seat that the tree had made. In said seat was the elf-king.

Aragorn swallowed.

Thranduil was leaning back into the tree with one leg over the other, the ornate staff held loosely in his hand. Even the king did not go overboard with fashion, wearing little more than a brown over-robe of crushed velvet which the sleeves fell into the shape of a triangle at his elbows, and a green tunic of silk. Some of his blond hair was gathered in a ponytail at the back of his head. He wore his summer crown: a crown of laurel leaves.

Even though the monarch still managed to make an impressive presence, Aragorn, knowing general signs concerning elves, Thranduil looked tired, even without looking at his face, which was concealed by his hand.

Legolas stepped up to stand at the left side of the king.

The ranger wished he put some rocks in his shoes.

Thranduil eased himself off his elbow and sat up straight, shooting his green eyes towards the man.

"This is the ranger?" The half-sinda began, speaking in a low voice only elves of great age or experience have ownership to.

Aragorn could not stop staring at the green details that started from the outer eyes and ended near the high cheekbones. He expected Thôndir or Legolas to answer the question, but when he looked, they appeared lost in another world as they stared off into nothing. He was completely left alone.

Aragorn tried to find his tongue, barely succeeding. "I am the ranger, lord." Unsure of what he was supposed to do next he bowed.

"Up straight." Thranduil droned, almost sounding bored with this already. Of course, the intensity of his eyes said otherwise. "Let me see."

Aragorn obeyed, yet had to question now why both the king and queen did not want him bowing. It was not a fatal breach, but…why?

Thranduil looked the man up and down, letting out a hum when he was done. "Seems fate has brought you here into my realm…Yet strange visitors should no longer surprise me, given recent happenings these past few years." He frowned. "Explain your trespass."

Aragorn opened and closed his mouth. Thranduil was not sounding unkind, but the way he spoke-Stars, it was chilling!

"I know not how much you are aware, lord, yet I imagine you know all that has happened concerning me." Aragorn spoke in a small voice. "I only came to the edge of the forest near one of the villages on my way to Dale, for curiosity sake. I have heard _fair_ tales," he made emphasis on the word 'fair', "of Greenwood since I was young. I was nearby and I wished…" Aragorn thought Thranduil leaned forward ever so slightly, "…to see if I could meet one of your people and learn more of you."

The elf-king lifted a brow.

Aragorn continued when Thranduil said nothing. "Your son invited me, so I assumed you…would be alright with that." 'You have not kicked me out or thrown me into the dungeons yet, that must be a good sign.' Thinking of Legolas, he looked back to the princes who were still zoned out.

Thranduil caught the ranger's line of sight and he looked to each of his sons. "Are you concerned about them?" He asked, going off topic in a smooth way.

Aragorn blinked rapidly. "No, lord, but-"

"They are awake, and are being our witnesses for this discussion." Thranduil rested his head back against the tree. "Let them keep their peace."

'Try anything and they will manage it' was the silent warning.

Aragorn did not like elf-statues. If they were not going to speak, then they should not be present at all he thought. This was not his home though, so he had no right to dictate what they did or how they operated things. Perhaps it was mistrust on a mild level, and they want to be extra sure on matters.

Aragorn stayed silent, as he did not know how to pick up the conversation again.

Thranduil appeared to be a natural at doing it. "You have not laid any traps to lure my sons and take them away to some place. That rude awakening would not be tolerated…"

Aragorn did not want to know what a meeting with an enraged monarch, _father_ , entailed. Was this what Legolas meant by him being grumpy?

"…You have more decency than most men do, concerning both those with and without leave to be here, and you have the traits I was told you bear. Indeed, your exploits in Rohan have reached my ears as well."

"H…how? I do not think many of the Rohhirim would come to Greenwood."

"No, none ever do. Like they fear the witch of Lothórien, they also fear the spirit of Taur-nu-Fuin." Thranduil smirked as he spoke in a drawl, looking vaguely amused. "You are correct in your assumption that I know the events concerning you ever since you entered this forest. Pray tell, Aragorn." The use of his real name was a startle. "Where do you believe I get most my knowledge concerning you or anything concerning the outer realms when I do not receive messengers save for true matters of importance?"

Aragorn felt lost at that question. That made little sense, would not messages be sent regardless? Was the growing sickness not enough to draw other's attention? What about Dale? How did Thranduil know…

…Erestor.

That dirty little…

"I see you recall speaking his name when you answered Legolas' question." Thranduil interrupted Aragorn while the ranger fumed at the advisor currently in Imladris. "My sight can only stretch so far, and my dear uncle gives me the information I need to know at the time I need to know it, and only what I should be concerned about while my attention focuses to the fight in my own realm."

"When did you learn about me?" Aragorn asked fiercely, the invasion to his privacy destroying any anxiety and fear from his mind. "Did you know before I knew myself?"

Thranduil was not fazed, yet warning slipped into his voice. "At the time that I needed to know. You knew yourself by then."

Such a cryptic answer! Oh great stars above, enough of the obscure answers and elusive natures!

"Do you give me hospitality for that alone, lord?" Aragorn reined it in, but the bite in his tone was still there. "For my heritage?"

"No, I do not."

"Why then, without it then I am just a common man."

Thranduil closed his eyes and the elf frowned. "A man raised by elves, a man who speaks the Sindarin tongue as his own; a man of respectable nature. More than a majority of men I have encountered and spoken to lack the last part. You may even overcome Bard's high place on my list." He opened his eyes and looked dangerous, the anxiety being put back into Aragorn's chest. "Or do you believe the ill words that are spoken of my kin: that we are dumb and savage, and without common decency?"

Aragorn shook his head rapidly. "No…I do not believe that."

Thranduil tilted his head slightly and looked to a random wall, before looking back to the man, looking calm again. "And there is another admirable trait in you, Estel…You do not immediately believe what strangers tell you or what unreliable sources say. You take a small amount of it for caution sake, but no more, and you learn for yourself the truth of the matter." He paused and sighed softly, the mild severity in his voice remained "There is more to a man than one's crown…or to a dwarf than their gold."

Aragorn wanted Legolas to snap out of it…Well he was, according to the king, but Aragorn wanted to _leave_.

"More than curiosity has brought you here, Estel." Thranduil regained his calm in his voice. "I believe there is more for you here than what it appears to be on the surface. What that is, I know not." Another pause, "That is why I allow you to be here freely."

"…It is an honor regardless if there is more, lord."

Aragorn jumped and tried not to let his relief show at seeing Legolas now standing before him, actually looking to be alive. Of course, there was the chalice the prince was holding before the man, filled with red liquid.

"You came at a convenient time, Estel…" Thranduil started in another drawl. "You will have the honors of being able to see the dance of singing leaves that will be held very soon, to rejuvenate the forest and myself: as its primary caretaker. I give you my blessing to wander beneath the boughs of Greenwood unhindered."

Legolas was watching Aragorn intently. Aragorn looked back to the chalice and took it. He hesitated, unsure to what it was, but he hoped elven wine. By human standards any elven wine would not be considered such, as it never fermented. Aragorn's experience with fermented wine or alcohol in general, he hated it with a passion, being used the fair, fresh fruits of elven brew.

Aragorn brought the chalice to his lips and drank, savoring the sweet flavor.

He lowered it back down and Legolas took it. Thôndir now had joined them and the older brother took the cup and returned to his place by his father. Legolas stayed. Aragorn looked back and saw Thranduil smiling faintly, as if he was pleased (that would have been a grand achievement to brag about for the rest of his life).

"You may go now, Estel." The king dismissed them.

Legolas tugged on Aragorn's forearm and immediately let go. Aragorn shook his head to clear his mind and followed the prince.

"That went far better than I expected." Legolas said in a quiet voice when they were approaching the grand doors.

Aragorn managed to look behind him and he saw Thranduil again looking weary as he supported himself with his arm. Thôndir appeared mildly concerned. Then Aragorn looked forward again, silent.

They stepped into the passage way and the doors closed themselves on their own accord and the vines secured them firmly.

Legolas stopped in the hall and looked at the man.

Aragorn blinked a few times. "…What did I drink?"

"Dorwinion, with certain things added to it to make it special for the blessings. And before you begin to panic, no, you will not drop dead or pass out on your feet."

Aragorn was going to do just that before Legolas interrupted him, and he closed his mouth.

Legolas turned his head again. "I am sorry for not telling you that we appear dead during those sessions. Or what we do in general when someone has private audience with father."

"I would not consider that private with you present." Aragorn glared.

Legolas frowned, his cheery mood not present. "Precautions. I have been trapped and kidnapped more times than I care to admit. You should hear what Thôndir's count is. Galadhion…" he stopped. "What happens to us princes is quite severe, and we want to be extra careful concerning the king and queen, _especially_ the king, as father is the only elf in this place that has the power to oversee the realm by such a grand distance."

Aragorn still felt a little bitter about his true name being openly spoken, without his consent. But that statement caught his interest. "Why was he at the Battle of the Fives Armies, if he is that important? The forest at that time would have been heavily infested with spiders and danger around every corner."

Legolas pressed his lips into a thin line. He bowed his head. "I took over while he went to war." He said quietly.

Aragorn looked surprised.

"Out of the three of us, I am the strongest connecting with the trees, but it is still a taxing job. I felt like keeling over when I could have reprieve: that being when father came back. I cannot imagine what it must being doing to him on a daily, monthly, basis."

Aragorn's brows furrowed. "Is that what you meant by grumpy?"

Legolas smirked, looking back up. "Attar is peeved by everything when he comes back to himself at first. He just "woke", to say simply. But that could have been much worse, especially if he was rudely brought back when he should not have to be."

Aragorn could not help but smirk too. "Is that what happened, concerning Thorin and his company?"

"Oh, yes!" Legolas was back to being bright. " _Especially_ them. Our people were trying to help the forest with the celebrations, you see. Happy elves make the trees happy, thus stronger and more resilient. Of course, the dwarves kept interrupting that, so the whole thing was ruined. And Attar, hating the dwarves already for just existing, had just come out of one of his trances and was hoping for some reprieve from seeing evil constantly." Legolas shook his head and sighed. "Their rudeness only fueled the fire."

Aragorn found the dwarves' rudeness mildly justified, having the other side of the story from Bilbo, when Elrond listened to that account and shared it with Aragorn and his brothers back in the day. It was still a solemn event, but the way it was told…they could not help but laugh: Angry elf-king and angry exiled-dwarf king, irritated and tired from different sources, facing each other off. And they would not cooperate with each other, not even if Smaug offered the mountain to Thorin without charge or a big pile of diamonds to Thranduil.

"I will admit I was expecting a more...intimidating atmosphere. Meeting in a garden was not what I was waiting for." Aragorn mused.

"You should not wish for the _other_ place." Legolas said. "What most mannish offenders see when they are brought before the king, which is what the dwarves saw, is the judgement hall. _That_ is a bad place to be in."

Aragorn took the warning and did not ask further about it.

"If I may ask, Legolas." Aragorn began after a few minutes.

The prince tilted his head forward, listening.

"Am I breaking some sort of rule: do not bow, not even to the royals? You father and mother told me not to…"

Legolas made that musing noise in his throat. "No, you are not. Why we tell you to straighten up: one can learn much from someone for small courtesies, no matter how menial. Where you are from bowing to nobles and royals is an expected thing. But here: if you are willing to show respect without being forced to…" Legolas raised a brow. "If I were just a common elf, would you bow?"

Aragorn mulled over the question. "…Yes, because I respect your race greatly, and I know my place among you."

"Some come here stubborn and arrogant and will not show respect. Others like the Dalemen, it is forced protocol, and we can see when it is forced. You, you just do it, which is why we tell you not to, since we can tell you will be courteous and respectful as much as you can…at least, in peaceful circumstances." Legolas looked stupid for a moment. "We really do not care, but we prefer the courtesy a lot more anyway."

Aragorn frowned. "…Why do you tell me this? That was not a fair test to see if I am willing or unwilling."

"Because I can." Legolas smiled. "And so you know how we further operate things around here."

"You are a very perceptive elf, Legolas." Aragorn admitted. "At this rate you may know me more than I know me."

At this Legolas grew somber again.

"By your reaction to father using your real name; yes, I suspected something, know that only Attar, Emel, Thôndir, and I know about it. No one else will have to know, but if you proclaim yourself a son of Elrond to others you encounter, then they may want to delve into it further."

Aragorn thought about this and nodded. "Thank you, Legolas…I am grateful for that."

Legolas switched back to the happy-prince. "Are you hungry? I know I need to eat. Ever since last night I cannot eat my sugar…"

"What is "sugar"? I have heard it be mentioned twice by Thôndir."

"Then I will show you!" Legolas bounced away into the depths of the tunnel.

Aragorn ran to catch up.

* * *

Thôndir watched his father with extreme intensity. He was left in there for too long. The eldest son of Thranduil glared at the tree and almost cursed it, but decided not to unless he wanted to have the wrath of Greenwood fall upon him next time he stepped outside.

Well, wrath meaning the trees will not help him in any way, shape, or form for treedom being insulted. Nothing too drastic…except it would be, in Mirkwood.

"Attar, am I allowed to take your place? This has taken you beyond your limit..."

"This is beyond even you; what is required of you." Thranduil said softly, using a gentler voice towards his child. "The fault of my weariness belongs to me alone. I did not continue to develop my strength though my mother encouraged me to. We did not expect the miasma to come, and when it did, we were unprepared."

Thôndir bowed his head. "I speak the words of a concerned son for his sire. We all worry, when the limit is stretched."

Thranduil stood up, raising his face to the heavens as he stretched subtly. "Then be glad I am not doing it anymore for the time being." He said in a loud exhale, but in a way of determined lightheartedness.

"Do you thank the ranger for that?"

Thranduil shrugged and walked down the hill. "I might…but you will not hear me admit it openly."

Thôndir smirked and his heart was lifted at the nonchalance. Certain phrases or words when spoken in casual tones from Thranduil always sounded amusing to him. One such example was when he was being accused of taking away the sweet-cakes, when everyone knew it was Legolas' fault.

There was always room for nonsense and lightness in this realm.


	6. Sugar and Moths

He watched from the shadows, on a root extremely close to the ceiling. The leaves kept him concealed, though his brother probably would be able to find him easily. He always had that ability, ever since…that time.

He did not understand his brother sometimes, especially now. Inviting a random human? It mattered not to him if it was a king or lord or commoner…all of them could do something horrible, betray them without a second thought.

But Legolas was Legolas, one to easy forgive someone and give them the best of chances. Bless him for that trait, when others do not possess it.

Concerning himself…he was mildly glad no one ever forced him to speak, so he was not forced to give audience to the ranger, but he might have to at some point. It gave him the ability to come and go as he pleased, and do his work without disturbance.

It was incredibly lonely, though…which is why he trailed after his mother so much.

He slipped away. He would be the guard this time…

* * *

Aragorn tried hard not to question about the floor planning of this place. It seemed to him what should be next to each other or within short distance was a long way's away. He and Legolas were back in the grand chamber. Legolas led him down the cliff by the stairs chiseled into the rock. It was like a grand stairway, and they walked through the large archway between the stairs and through another tunnel.

What he saw amazed him.

The roots along the walls stretched forth like branches and their leaves grew abundantly. Grass grew on the inner circle aside the stone. A second circle split the two grass plains, and it was a pool of water with stepping stones scattered in it. Another, smaller circle was grass inside of the water ring.

"This is another courtyard…the crossroads, mainly." Legolas said. "From here it connects to the armory, the storehouses, and some of our people's homes."

"Where do you house the moths?"

Legolas looked surprised that Aragorn asked that. "Storage." The elf said simply. "And that is where we are heading." He took the path to the right.

"If the armory is so far back, what do you do when you must head out within a short time?"

Legolas had that smirk again. "It might seem a long way to you, but we can come from here to whatever entrance we need to go to in a few minutes."

Aragorn underestimated the elves again. He needed to stop doing that if he was going to survive.

They approached another ornate door that was in the tunnel on the left wall, without the vines. Legolas seemed cautious suddenly as he slowly pushed the door open and peered in. Aragorn thought he could hear a river.

"The cellars are connected to the kitchens…Much more efficient, using our water mills for grinding flour and the like." Legolas said quietly.

Aragorn looked at the elf confusedly. "Why do you hesitate? Surely no one will mind you being here."

"That is the reason why I am wary." Legolas canted his head as he looked back to the man. "It is dangerous for me to come down here, much like going into the den of a spider."

Aragorn walked to the door, holding a hand out and pushing the door open. Legolas stared at the man with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Why did you do that?" The prince asked.

"I think you are exaggerating too much, my lord."

"You are not me!" Legolas exclaimed. "Every time I come down here they do cruel things to me, even when I am not seeking sweet things! It is unfair I tell you, and I was trying to make sure we go unnoticed!"

Aragorn looked greatly amused by Legolas' fear. He felt like they were being naughty children by sneaking into the kitchens late at night, given the elf's caution.

Legolas remained outside as the man did what he could not: walk in the room casually. "Given my new restraint order, they may have laden this place with traps. Do not touch anything, Estel."

"What did you do to get restraint?" Aragorn raised a brow.

Legolas sighed. "They think my extra energy…which extends to bringing you here, came from too much consumption of my sugar stash."

Aragorn blinked, unsure of how to take the possible accusation. "You sound obsessed with this substance."

Legolas was brave enough to enter but he stayed near the wall. "We used to trade with Imladris, sending them the beet that makes it, before the evil manifested. It sounds to me they stopped growing it; a shame then that you have not had the opportunity to taste it."

Aragorn was looking at the shelves and then the mill that was being turned by the fast running stream, curious of its workings with the spinning wheels and rope. "Maybe I have, but not by itself like you seem to eat it, it appears."

There was a snap of metal and Aragorn's head flung in the direction of the sound.

Legolas stood there with an accusing stare at Aragorn. His wrist was encased in a metal cuff on the table.

Aragorn again was amused.

"This is what I meant." The elf said neutrally.

"Do they put you in a cellar as punishment?" Aragorn joked, forgetting all the warnings and protocols he made for interacting with a wood-elf. "To serve time?"

"That actually would not be a bad idea!" A new voice said.

Legolas closed his eyes.

Aragorn turned and saw two elves: a maid and a man, who looked very similar to each other, so he assumed they were related.

"Estel, meet Amariel and Amarion, the head bakers." Legolas introduced while he pulled on the cuff, trying to get free.

"So you are the man." Amariel said, looking at Aragorn curiously. "Some who have come here talked about a mortal in the halls. See, I thought it was a Daleman ambassador!" She looked at Amarion, who was looking smug.

"And I said it was not."

"But, aside from bets…" Amariel grumbled and she withdrew a key and approached the prince. "Sneaky prince, you know better."

"I was showing Estel around." Legolas defended. "…But…I would not mind if you made a small exception?"

"No sugar." Amariel said sternly. "Your mother made that clear to us last night. If you behave, then you might get the order lifted in time for the festival."

Aragorn was grinning at Legolas' expression of despair.

"But…midday meal?" Legolas said in a small voice.

"That is allowed." Amarion said, looking at the man carefully. "For you and your friend. I would guess that is why you came here in the first place."

Aragorn saw that he was supposed to speak next. "…Yes, though I was curious about the sugar."

Amariel reset the trap and Legolas went back to standing by the wall, paranoid. Amarion grabbed a wooden bowl and held it out to Aragorn. The ranger took the bowl and looked at the brown substance within.

"Surely you have seen this before," Amarion asked. "Or something similar?"

"Not to my memory." Aragorn held the bowl out to return it.

"Well, it is no mater…if you will be remaining here when the dance is supposed to be held, you will have a chance to experience Greenwood cuisine." Amarion gave a polite smile before disappearing.

"And what are your thoughts of our home, Estel?" The elf-maid questioned.

Aragorn looked around. The kitchen…at least the preparation part of it, it had a homey feel to it. "Grand and fair, my lady. I feel like I have stepped back into the past, all those ages ago."

Amariel grinned and clapped her hands. "Right, your food shall be ready within the hour. Why not see the moths in the meantime, Estel? They are beautiful this time of year."

"I am sure they are."

"Legolas, do not come back in here, but I am glad to have met our guest regardless."

"A change in your daily routine." Legolas said politely.

Amariel almost pushed him out of the room, and then waved at Estel. "I hope to see you once more."

Aragorn bowed his head and walked out.

The door was slammed shut.

"Is that what happens normally?" Aragorn asked.

"I think I owe you for being with me." Legolas answered. "It tends to get violent when I am alone." He sighed, "Do you want to see the moths, or wait somewhere else?"

"How close is the cave?"

"Very close."

Aragorn shrugged. "I might as well. Amariel may be disappointed if I do not."

Legolas lifted a finger. "A fair point."

* * *

The surreal atmosphere came back full force when they went in the cave. The air had a blue hue to it. Once more the roots made substitute branches for the insects. There were butterflies there too.

The moths varied in size, and the butterflies were of various colors. Legolas pointed out the hole in the ceiling, the way the insects could come and go as they pleased.

Aragorn found a rock and sat on it, and he drifted into deep thought. The elf prince left the man alone in the moth-cave for a time, as the ranger may want some solitude, since Aragorn did not have much of a chance to be alone this day. Legolas normally sought solitude there too.

Aragorn ended up brooding over his ancestry and name, a common occurrence nowadays. He wondered why it was kept secret, aside from being hidden from the enemy. Surely they could have kept him aware of it as a child, so he was more prepared. Another part of him told him that he should have accepted it, instead of charging out of his home, away from the only family he had. He could have managed it far better.

The ranger gave a quiet sigh. What was done was done. He could go back and hope for the best, but for now, he wanted to make his time in this elven realm as memorable as it could be.

Legolas returned with Amariel. She gave them their food and left after a few words with the ranger. Legolas ate on a root and Aragorn picked at his own while still on the boulder. Aragorn looked up to where the elf was. Even the cheerful elf seemed in a thoughtful mood too. About what, he was not sure. The man was still grateful for the kindness and hospitality, currently the only person in the realm willing to hold true converse.

When he looked again, Legolas stood at the entrance to the antechamber and Galadhion was speaking softly to him. Legolas was frowning and his brows were arched slightly, appearing like a responsible son of the elf-king.

Aragorn looked away, knowing not to interfere.

"I am afraid I must leave for a time, Estel." The younger of the two princes said. "...My brother will take you where you wish to go."

Aragorn bowed his head in acknowledgment, and Legolas disappeared. The man looked to Galadhion; the pale skinned elf was looking at him with no expression. He showed no signs of speaking either.

Aragorn felt more perturbed by the second prince than Thôndir and Legolas, and he could not pinpoint why. Similarity to Erestor may be a factor, but there was more. He also thought he should speak to Thôndir, if he could get the chance.

The silence was awkward while Aragorn tried to find words. Galadhion progressively got more uneasy and it showed in his eyes.

"…I would like to return to my chambers." Aragorn said at last, the words coming out slow and unintentionally cautious.

Galadhion said nothing; instead he turned to the tunnel and waited.

Aragorn stood up and quietly followed. This time, the walk made him feel like a prisoner without the energetic and happy chatter he was accustomed to hearing during these treks.

* * *

 _A/N_ _Thank you Enchanted Stream, Raider-K, REMdream, and Jaya Avendel, I am glad you liked Thranduil in the last chapter, and the descriptions throughout. :)_

 _Thank you AndurilofTolkien._


	7. Down the River

Aragorn had hidden in his room and only ventured into nearby places for the span of two days, or it felt like two days. Legolas had not returned, and Aragorn assumed it was something of deeper importance than he had anticipated. Well, Legolas _did_ have responsibilities to maintain, only now they became something that required him to be away.

One thing was for sure, Aragorn was beginning to miss the sun, and he was lonely.

Aragorn simply could not find the words to start a conversation with the elves he encountered. They all were ominous and otherworldly, possessing qualities that even he was not used to being in the presence of. The ranger reckoned they were different when away from their home turf, but he was at the heart of it. Still…Aragorn decided he was going to try and find the east entrance, to the outside: fresh air, birds, and all those fair things. Alone.

Aragorn finished luncheon and stepped out of his room. He remembered the way to the main cave and travelled that path. He was given some interesting looks from some elves: a mortal man trying to find his way through a maze of paths and tunnels without any help. Well, if Bilbo could do it, then by the stars he was sure he could too.

He found that easily enough and he marveled at the sight once more. He then took the time to stare at each path and highway. Greenwood played its tricks on him again, by giving him the impression that everything was complicated and needed thought to go anywhere. He was made aware ten minutes later that all he had to do was walk down the stone stairs and walk east. Aragorn felt rather dumb at this realization as he walked.

Cave moss grew on the rocks of the floor, the paths were stripped bare of the plant, and small waterfalls cascaded down tiny rock mounds. Tall lamps stood along the path, altering left and right as they appeared. Aragorn took note of the lights themselves. They were shaped like a bell flower, and beneath the capsule in a small hanging brazier was the fire itself. The elves must often use the dust of precious stones to make the strange color to the flames. He had seen it be done before.

Aragorn climbed the set of stairs that led up a mound; he was close to his destination as the light from the sun had gotten brighter. He looked from his position. A grassy field lay before him, and a large open gate stood. Windows were built along the gate to let some of the light through, and Aragorn could see shadows of vines. The ranger did not spend too long looking at the details and descended yet another flight of stairs and he walked to the gate.

He walked up the slope, beneath the makeshift canopies and archways of vine and thorn. Aragorn breathed in deeply when he reached the top, and by extension: the wide open.

A large field sat with thick forest surrounding it at the edges. A few buildings scattered the place, and he could hear horses coming from one of them: some were even grazing in the pastures. He could see a river nearby as well.

Aragorn grinned happily: the weight of being underground for a long time lifted from his shoulders as he soaked in the sun's light.

Aragorn wandered aimlessly for the most part, not desiring to ruin his joy by creating an awkward situation with interacting with the elves, as past experiences (excluding the bakers) supported his reasoning. He was walking by the river along the forest edge when he was disturbed.

"How did you manage to find your way out?"

Aragorn prepared to slap whoever it was who startled him, having let his guard down since being left alone and at relative peace. His hand was caught by the wrist, and Aragorn stared at the offender.

Legolas looked mildly shocked. "Habit, I apologize, but I probably deserve that."

"Can you put a bell on your belt, or somewhere?" Aragorn said in forced calm.

Legolas let go, "I will consider it."

Aragorn stood in silence, as did the elf prince. Aragorn caught a certain smell in the air and he looked a little confused. He looked at Legolas carefully, and saw the elf was holding some fish in his hand.

Legolas gave the man an odd look, catching the object of the ranger's interest. "It is my period of rest, Estel."

Aragorn tried to get rid of the urge to ask about if he did whatever he was called away to do. "Of course…It has been some time since I…really spoke to anyone."

"Why have you not spoken to anyone? I understand that we are not really…Oh. That is why."

It was Aragorn's turn to give a look.

Legolas took some time to find his words. "What about Thôndir?"

"I was unable to find him…And with all due respect, I am afraid of him and the others."

Legolas stared.

Aragorn shrunk a little in anticipation.

Legolas smiled faintly. "Fair enough, and lucky for you, I can be your guide once more. Is there more you want to see to our fair land outside the fortress?"

Aragorn refrained from sighing in relief. "What is there to see?"

Legolas pointed upward.

Aragorn turned to look towards the point. Unnoticed until now, the man saw platforms within the trees and torchlight. Have invisible elves been staring at him this entire time?

"I can show you some of our more natural homes…I have one a few miles away from here. There is also the river-villages we could see." Legolas brightened tremendously as an idea came to his head. "Do you want to go rafting?" He asked like an over excited child.

Aragorn's face spoke of utmost fear at the idea.

* * *

"Keep your balance, Estel, things can get very bumpy if you are not careful. Worse comes you flip us both over."

Aragorn had no chance to process or answer the prince's offer before Legolas dragged him away into the forest. Aragorn, after he got over his initial fear, decided he wanted to try this activity; he had to affirm it verbally. This part of the forest was very green and rather open, in terms of how far each tree trunk was away from each other: the canopy and branches above were still thick and tall. Aragorn could see more outlines of tree houses if he looked hard enough.

After a half hour of walking, Legolas had brought him to the Forest River, rather, one of its calmer channels. Legolas had the raft all set up within a few minutes. After a lesson on balance and keeping one's feet in place, they were ready to take off.

Aragorn held his guiding stick: not entirely a paddle to be called one. He reckoned it was because the river's current and its smaller streams pushed them along, "If we do flip over, I will try not to have it be intentional."

"Oh, either way it will be your fault." Legolas was holding onto a root to keep them from drifting prematurely. "Do not let your stick drag in the river too much, you may catch something and it will pull you off. In which case, we will see each other again in another two days as I make my way back from the eastern border."

"And I may become potentially lost." Aragorn added in vain humor. He was going to try to make light of his foolishness, when it was worth being amused by it.

"Exactly," Legolas answered joyfully. "And that could add to the time needed to find you again." He looked over his shoulder, "Shall we?"

Aragorn gave a nod. "As you will."

Legolas let go, and Aragorn almost fell over just from _that_ alone. He caught himself from falling into the water. He was _not_ going to get lost for Eru knows how long if he could help it.

"There was some heavy rainfall some time ago: the water levels are higher this year, otherwise I would have brought us to the main river. Except, there is much more turbulence and rapids to deal with: too much for someone doing this for the first time."

"I can feel the intensity of the water against our vessel, I do not want to imagine what the main river is like." Aragorn blinked a few times and he frowned when he saw Legolas _casually_ sitting at the edge of the raft. "Why am I doing all the work?"

"Because you are choosing to do it." Legolas replied matter-of-factly. "And remember you have weight while I do not, so I have the privilege of walking to and fro on this raft as I wish. Besides, having that stick with you may help you stay on, unless you rather lay completely flat at the middle here."

The raft was custom built by the princes of the forest, and it had many years of wear and tear, as well as many patches done to it. The chances of this raft unable to handle heavy mortals was a bit higher than the average raft built by the river-elves, who were masters at the craft.

Aragorn continued frowning, but he gave heed to Legolas' words, as he had not played any foul trick on him…yet. Legolas was wise enough to know that he ought to keep the man's trust…If the elf truly wanted his companionship, instead of viewing him like a common mortal to toy with.

So far, Legolas had not done any wrong or slight.

"I will stay up." The ranger said at last. "It is much easier to see the environment than from the floor."

Legolas hummed in response.

Aragorn looked. The birds, breeze, and water combined created a soothing atmosphere, in addition to the mild lift and fall from the water's current under the raft. The trees still were spread apart; the canopy remaining thick with the healthy leaves and branches. He saw some butterflies flutter about in the air too.

"Did you use to do this often?" The ranger asked.

Legolas moved his head to the side, not immediately answering. "Of course, back when things were not constantly pressed by danger." His tone grew somber. "During the new moons, my brothers and I would raft down the river south of the mountains. A large lake resides there."

Aragorn caught on with the new moon observance, as Erestor often would sit outside under the starlit sky: not dulled by the light of the celestial body. Aragorn thought the stars shone brighter and more magnificent when the moon was not present.

Legolas continued the small tale. "It was a beautiful sight. Alas, ever since the evil infested the south, we are unable to continue that observance, less we want to be special guests to searching foes."

"Give it time." Aragorn said lowly. "Life will be as it was."

"It shall, but with changes." Legolas held his face up to the sky. "Hence, appreciate the small things, even amid trial."

Aragorn nodded and did not press the matter further, and the elf and man continued to drift down the river.

"Atta said you were in Rohan." Legolas spoke suddenly.

Aragorn blinked and looked back to the elf. "I was."

"And?"

Aragorn looked to the bank. "I am blessed to have been able to travel there: learning their lore and history, and many other things."

"They are quite the horsemen from what I heard. Did you learn the art of battle atop a horse from them?"

"Yes, I did; a valuable skill."

Legolas appeared rather interested in the topic. "Have you jousted?"

Aragorn chuckled. "No, and I doubt I would succeed against the masters of the art."

"Where else have you been?"

"Gondor, to Harad, and to the lands east. I have not seen Rhûn nor Dale yet."

"Lothlórien?"

At that Aragorn gave pause, the fair and slightly sad memory surfacing. "Yes, there too. Another place that was out of a dream, like Greenwood here."

Legolas looked at the wood. "We have many tales and songs about the Golden Wood." He said thoughtfully. "Nimrodel…I have seen the place from afar, but I have yet to step foot in it."

"Have you ever been to other places, aside from Dale?"

Legolas shrugged. "Important and notable settlements: nay. I spent ten years wandering the wilderland to the east with my mother's kin once. I beheld the Iron Hills at the end of that journey. Since then, I have always been near Greenwood."

"When was this?"

"A few centuries ago: when the darkness was first spreading. My return to Greenwood was not very bright as I was expecting it to be, given I was unaware of the changes that occurred while I was gone." Legolas paused. "Things were…interesting, to say it lightly, so much needed to change for our own survival."

Aragorn lifted his stick from the water. "And that effort is finally paying off."

"Give credit to Gandalf for that…speaking of, I wonder if he had been with the dwarves when they trespassed, the meeting could have gone better."

"One thing that is easy to conclude, Legolas: wizards are very strange people."

The elf grinned. "There is one thing we can agree on."

Aragorn was silent for a moment. "How long shall we be floating down the river?" He looked up to see where the sun was.

"As far as you wish, but it would be rather difficult to get us to stop at this point, and the fact that we would need to bring this all the way back with us." Legolas made a face, "I have no plans on doing that alone."

Aragorn thought about this and smiled. "Then we go all the way."

* * *

The ranger and elf spoke of random menial things as they travelled down the river. They joined the main river at some point, and from there, things indeed got bumpy.

"Estel, push to the side!"

"There is only one shaft here, mind you! Move us this way!"

"Who is better at rafting and knows these waters?"

"Alright, I will-"

"AI!"

Aragorn fell into the water while Legolas scrammed to hold onto the tipping vessel, and though he was an elf and elves are light to begin with, that extra pull tipped it all the way. The elf and ranger floated down into the calmer waters.

Aragorn surfaced and started laughing in good nature. Legolas was glaring at the man, but without anger or irritation. He enjoyed it too.

"See, I knew it would be your fault." The prince accused lightly.

"And it was well worth it, Legolas."

There was a clearing of the throat and suppressed giggles. The drenched rafters turned to the sound. At least five elves on their own raft were there watching them.

"How pleasant of you to come visit us, my prince." One of them said. "And with a human! Please tell me you were not trying to stuff yourselves into barrels and fool us like those dwarves!"

"All in good time, and I would need to find a big enough barrel for each of us." Legolas pointed to the raft they were on a while ago.

Some more laughter followed. "We shall retrieve your lost vessel and give it repairs, but come and dine with us, you and your friend!"

Aragorn had felt a bit of shame being seen (once more without him even noticing), but not too much to spoil his merriment. He and Legolas shared a look and the elf prince began swimming to shore, while the raft-elves paddled their way to retrieve the raft. More elves stood on the bank with things to dry their visitors. Legolas shook his head and waved his arms before taking the offered towel. Aragorn gratefully took the proffered items.

"Daleman? Nay, you do not have the looks of one!" Commented an elf.

"I am a man over the mountains." Aragorn answered.

Looks of intrigue crossed many faces.

"An honored guest of my father." Legolas announced. "Please, give him the hospitality you would give each other and to those from Dale."

"Of course! Dine we shall, my lords; you must speak to us concerning things further in and abroad!"

Aragorn listened to the chatter of the elves that live by the river. They were much cheerier and open than those at the fortress and in the forest. He and Legolas walked side by side as they approached a small village further in the bank.

"I hope you like fish, Estel."

"I can consume it." Aragorn thought for a moment and paled. "The others. Do they know we are out here?"

Legolas laughed. "They will know if they have not received my message. Attar will at least know. Now you complained of not having spoken to anyone for the last couple days: come and be social, Estel! Because merriment and feast is what awaits us."

Before long, Aragorn was caught amid light songs and of innocent cheer for simply being alive. He heard songs he was familiar with and others he had never heard before, such as tales of their kindred in the east and even further back: to Cuiviénen. Their dances and the illuminating light from the fires put him into another trance. Not even consuming a drop of wine (even though he would not have been intoxicated if he did), Aragorn quietly slipped into the dream world, ending a day of great enjoyment.

* * *

 _A/N_ _Hope you enjoyed. :)_

 _P.S: "Night Mist" by Adrian Von Ziegler...perfect._


	8. Up the Hills and Tree

_A/N It feels strange having a beta: that feeling in your heart when you receive the edited piece: "*worry worry worry* Oh man oh man..." Kind of like constructive criticism, that **fear**. But, THANK YOU, MistressOfImladris, for betaing this chapter. :)_

 _I swear I looked this over and over again to make sure I didn't accidently miss any comments and have it for the world to see. *blush*_

* * *

Aragorn did not have a lot of memory of the last night. There were some flickers of memory concerning the dancing he saw, and the words of the songs reached his ears once more. He did remember being nudged awake by someone, and he dumbly followed the person into the hut and then fell asleep again.

Aragorn jolted awake and he stretched before sitting up. All was quiet, and he could see the sun beginning to rise over the horizon from the hut. The man got up and walked out into the outdoors again.

All the elves had disappeared, or so his eyes told him, except one that stood alone by the bank. Aragorn caught the glimmer of metal in the hair and immediately knew it was Legolas. The ranger walked up to the shore and came to the elf's side. Legolas showed no signs of knowing the man had approached. Aragorn saw that Legolas was a statue again: eyes distant and unfocused, with his arms loosely folded before him.

Aragorn could not help but be unnerved by this. His brothers never slept the way elves did: eyes completely open. Seeing it happen on a regular basis unsettled his mind.

Aragorn stepped away as quietly as he could manage and his attention drifted to the hazy images in the distance. He could barely see the peak of the Lonely Mountain, and the lake that the people of Dale lived on, he could catch a glimpse of as his eyes followed the river.

Without warning, Legolas suddenly turned on him. "You woke up."

Aragorn shut his eyes and refrained from waving his arms like an upset child. It frustrated him that he had no ability to predict anymore. He said nothing while he tried to keep himself in check.

Legolas blinked in confusion before realizing why the man was behaving the way he did. "Sorry."

"I will hope on that bell still, or some sort of warning," Aragorn breathed.

Legolas tilted his head ever so slightly. "You are being rude: interrupting my rest to tell me to put on a bell," he politely accused.

Aragorn swore in his mind.

Legolas smiled again. "Stop fretting so. Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

The ranger's temper cooled down at the question and his tone softened. "What I remember of it, yes, I did."

Legolas nodded once. "Good, good. You did not really miss much, if you want to know."

"I fear I may not make it to your next celebration. If I became lost in my own mind by this small thing, I am afraid what a grander event would do to me."

Legolas looked far too entertained for it to be good. He had the looks of someone trying to suppress their laughter. "You know, there have been many before you that never fully left the dream world after witnessing our circles."

Aragorn's face went grey at these words.

Legolas finally laughed: an ominous and mysterious sound as he walked passed the ranger. "We guarantee you will keep your mind intact, Estel; we are not so cruel that we have guests come to our home and then hurt them unintentionally, leaving them that way. We try to be considerate, but there is only so much restraint we can put on ourselves, otherwise there would be no point doing what we do."

Aragorn frowned and shook his head. "I know that…and thank you for the reminder."

The elf-prince turned. "Surely back in Imladris you have witnessed something like what transpired last night?"

Aragorn searched his memory so he could answer. The elves of Imladris had special celebrations, too: events of remembrance. Like what had happened last night, those occasions left his mind numbed and surrendered. The stark difference between the west-elves and these elves here in the east laid in the theme and purpose of these "festivals": Greenwood needed them to happen to stay alive and healthy. In Imladris: they were important and special, but were nothing more than memory-ceremonies.

That was the effect upon the land the elves graced themselves upon. The ones who initiated the event or the ones who participated always had a rejuvenated aura about them when they were finished. Even though Aragorn kept forgetting more than half the details, he admitted it renewed his spirit as well.

"I take that as a yes," Legolas interrupted his musing. "You look like you are falling asleep again."

Aragorn breathed. Calmly, he asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, fishing or gathering; some have already started their trek back to the fortress. When do you want to start our own walk? It will be a good day or two until we return."

The ranger did not hear the question, his focus back to the Long Lake. "I reckon you were able to see the fires from here," he thought out loud.

Legolas shot his eyes to the lake as well. The elf sobered immediately. "It was not easy to miss. Many feared the dragon would come visit us and set the forest ablaze. We would not recover from such a blow, even though the fires would destroy the spiders and their nests. Everything would be exposed, and who knows what foul things still fester in Dol Guldur."

Aragorn frowned thoughtfully at this. "It is well it did not turn out poorly in the end."

Legolas looked back to the forest and waited for the man to speak again.

Aragorn tore himself away. There would be time to mention journeying to Dale in the future. "Shall we leave, then?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

Aragorn made a face and basically shoved passed the elf-prince. "You may be my keeper, Legolas, but you are not to mother me."

"That is a host's job, though!" The elf-prince cried in mock-insult while he remained uncaring and aloof to the gesture.

"And you are doing a very fine job at it," the man admitted.

With the man's back turned, Legolas made fun of him while he was not looking. Aragorn could sense it happening, though he remained in the dark if it transpired in truth. One thing he knew, though: last night brought Legolas to a higher level of happiness, very close to what he had when they first met, perhaps even higher than that.

All the elves of Greenwood deserved that happiness, especially after they have been through, yet knowing them and their strange humor, he had to be cautious. He almost looked forward to the next oddity that would occur.

Almost.

* * *

Aragorn wondered what they did to his shoes. Did they place an enchantment on them, or was Legolas messing with his perception of time again? He hoped the draught he was given days ago still remained in effect. It felt like it was.

Speaking of Legolas, the elf was aloof; more so than usual. He disappeared into the trees or vanished into thin air, only to reappear around the corner of a boulder or on a branch. The roles, Aragorn felt, were reversed: this time it was him trying to keep track of the elf, instead of the other way around.

Returning to his shoes…Aragorn had a feeling they made much more ground in the amount of time they had spent walking. Well, he walked, Legolas…flew.

And that sparked his curiosity: all these titles and names that he had garnered. What were the true events that inspired these strange folktales?

He saw Legolas sitting on another boulder again, this time he did not make any move to dart off to stars-know-where.

The ranger purposely stopped in his tracks to see what would happen. "Am I being too slow?"

"By your standards, no," Legolas answered casually. "You are a fast walker when there are few obstacles in your path."

"Yet you go to and fro at speeds I cannot keep track of."

Legolas turned his head to the side, thoughtful. "They are singing to me. Will you indulge an elf to hear the songs of his trees?"

Aragorn felt the stupid feeling return. "You are more active than normal, hence my statement, or is this the norm I never made acquaintance with?"

Legolas rose to his feet. "Both are normal. However, I believe you have not raised your expectations, hence your constant surprise whenever anything happens."

Aragorn sighed. He would not waste breath in arguing. "I would like to rest here for a time. Which, if you will not leave me to my own company, perhaps you could share some answers to a few questions."

The elf hummed. "That is fair, and we have time to spare." He sat down on the rock again.

Aragorn found a decent grass-patch to sit upon, "Before I entered the forest, I was bombarded by a village resident who tried to keep me from treading through." The ranger kept a discreet eye on the prince's features to gauge his response. "He called you and your brothers fairies, specifically of the vine."

Legolas said nothing immediately to that, yet his mouth pulled upward for a moment before he did speak. "You want to know where that came from, yes?"

"If I am permitted, I would like to know the true events surrounding the myths these small towns have made, and what inspired them. I did not expect these sorts of ideas to exist, unless spectacular things made their impressions on people and that was the only way they could relate to others."

Legolas hummed softly as Aragorn spoke. "Well, you already know why we have "vine" in the title. Thôndir and I stand out from our groups whenever we must deal with wayward strangers. They remember us more clearly, as their attention is focused on us than the others in our party. Enough encounters from various settlements made our names very well-known and widespread."

Aragorn nodded slowly. "Do you have other names?"

"Not too many, unless I have forgotten the less popular ones. Now, one I do remember the context for, I doubt I will ever forget that. They say we stand in the water of deep lakes or pools and lure the unknowing with enchanting music. The trapped are oblivious to all but our music and beauty, and they walk into the water and drown." Legolas frowned. "Stupidest thing I have ever heard of."

Aragorn blinked and felt befuddled by this. That was a twisted version of elven magic. Then again, it seemed most of these tales were about twisting the fair race into something to be afraid of and to be destroyed. "You play?"

"I fiddled in my early youth, but not anymore, so I do not know how they managed to find out I played music at all." Legolas squinted his eyes. "…Ah, maybe they mistook Thôndir for me."

"And your father?" Aragorn asked carefully.

"There are so many people that are constantly seeking for ways to destroy his good name." Legolas sounded incredulous. "Whatever evil things you hear about my sire are the fruits of a man who wronged us. My father showed him mercy, but the criminal exploited that mercy and spread lies about his experience to the people of his town." He huffed and stopped his rant. "Forgive me, but there is a point to be made clear: blame our common enemy. He strives to spread false things about our race so we can receive no aid when we most desperately need it. You know the history, Estel, of who truly caused the dissent between our races."

Aragorn did know, and it was a tragedy by a large scale. It hit him more deeply than it would a normal man. "You have not referred to Galadhion in any of this."

"He is the Crow of the Mirkwood, according to the fables," Legolas said softly, his expression pained. The elf looked at the man and put on a smile quickly after, however.

Aragorn raised a brow at this. The prince was hiding something. Legolas made no sign to continue that story concerning the silent brother. Aragorn tried a different approach. "Are there any tales that do not stain your name?"

"Our beloved mother is the only one who has more good things said about her, but she has her fair number of bad things too, though they are less obvious." Legolas exhaled slowly. "Any good things said are from learned people like those in Dale, or people like yourself. If you seek any good word from the small, unimportant places, do not expect there to be much truth. The only thing they ever get right is our fairness and grace."

That was a shame: concerning loss of opportunity and shame on the people who formed these ideas. Aragorn found himself not being too sympathetic. If this whole affair began because of wounded pride, he did not side with the one who started. But he wished those who have been fed the lie all these years knew the truth. "It is their loss. If they wish to live in fear even though you try to persuade them you will bring no harm, and yet they remain stubborn, they have none to blame but themselves." He bowed his head. "As for me: I am grateful to be within your home."

"And thank you for not believing the absurd," Legolas commented.

Aragorn got to his feet. "Let us continue. How far do you think we are?"

Legolas hummed. "Far enough that we might camp overnight. There are some cliffs to climb." He leapt to his feet, and when Aragorn next blinked, the elf was gone.

The man slowly looked around. He sighed and went in a random direction…

"Not that way! Here!"

Aragorn turned sharply and saw Legolas standing far to his left. He sighed again and walked toward the elf. "Can you not disappear without telling me where we are going?"

"Where would the fun in that be?"

* * *

Aragorn looked hard for another foothold as he gripped the rock, "Did we have to go this way?" he called to the elf at the top of the cliff.

"This is much more scenic, Estel," Legolas said helpfully (not). "And this is the perfect chance to show you this path back."

"Thank you, but that is moot in my current predicament, Legolas."

"Do you want help?" the elf offered.

Aragorn paused and he pressed his forehead into the rock. "No, thank you."

He heard a soft sigh from above. The ranger knew he should have accepted the help, he had done so in the past, but he wanted to try to be independent for this one thing. Cliff-climbing may not have been the best thing to try alone. Especially when one's guide made it look so painfully easy.

Aragorn managed to get to the top by himself. Legolas looked like a frog, crouching near the edge as he was. The elf watched the man look around the area silently.

Aragorn let out a breath. "We are done for the day."

"Alright. Do not start a fire however, we will not need it."

Aragorn blinked. What was he supposed to do in the meantime, if he could not get firewood? He turned to see Legolas balancing a large nut of some sort on the back of his hand, and holding another in the other hand.

Legolas was grinning again. "There is plenty to do around here until it is night, Estel. You just have to know how to use what is around you." He threw the nut to the man.

Aragorn caught it. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Anything you set your mind to: throw it in the air, against a tree, balance it on your head or hand; your foot even, if you wish. Or you could wander around the general region."

Aragorn looked around…then up, and he remembered. "Is there a house in the trees?"

Legolas laughed, "Yes!" And he went up to a tree and climbed it. A moment later a rope ladder was lowered.

The human walked to the ladder, laid a hold on it and proceeded to climb. The wooden platform became much more obvious now that he was aware of it. He reached the top and glanced about.

From the hole, the platform had no railing immediately, and then a decently sized hut stood right in his line of sight. He could see the red torchlight that glowed inside the shelter. As his gaze drifted around, he noticed there were two levels to this setup. So much was covered in foliage it was hard to see: up here and more so from below.

"Welcome to my home, Estel," Legolas said brightly, "Or more accurately, one of my numerous places for solitude."

"Why do you have this?"

"To bring back my life before we were forced to go north." Legolas answered that quickly before his tone went back to being light. "And if I am to wed my Nimrodel, I must have some sort of sign that I can be self-sufficient."

Aragorn blinked a few times, and he stared at Legolas dumbly. "You always add to my number of questions."

"Good, that means you will not become bored with me. I hope." Legolas tilted his head. "You can have the bed: I do not know why I have not gotten rid of it yet."

Aragorn furrowed his brows. "Why would you want to get rid of it?"

"I hate beds," Legolas said matter-of-factly and with distaste. "It is too soft; it reminds me of sinking mud. Why it is not gone is because it was a gift. A prank gift, I imagine."

Aragorn felt his mouth curve upwards slightly. "Fair enough, but I cannot bear to be on hard ground overlong."

Legolas held his arms out. "If you need anything, I shall be up there." He pointed to the higher level. "Of course, everything should be easy to find…Wait." He stopped suddenly and started wandering around with no clear direction. "I think I still have a small stash here! I hope it has not gone bad…"

Aragorn blankly watched as the elf became lost in his search for that sugar he loved so much. He shook his head, knowing that their conversation would be done for now. He walked into the hut and saw the rough bag of straw that was a mattress. Maybe the gift-giver tried to replicate something like the ground or trees instead of downy feathers. It had the obvious looks that it never has been used.

Aragorn briefly took a moment to assess himself. The clothes he wore were ruined. He was not bothered by this…he always ruined his clothes.

The ranger flopped onto the mattress and tried to ignore the scratchy feeling in his back. Once he got comfortable he drifted.

He remained like that for a long time and was very close to falling asleep…

"Estel, I let the squirrels run rampant here, I would appreciate your assistance!"

Aragorn groaned loudly in annoyance, his trip down into sleep interrupted. "I cannot help you! I would sooner fall to my death than shoo away rodents!" He yelled.

The answer he got was Legolas laughing from above. The ranger rolled over and wished he had a pillow to cover his ears: to muffle the creaking of branches that started to become very prominent throughout the tree.

'This does not surprise me in any way.' The man tried to convince himself as he tuned out the sounds at last.


	9. Back to the Cave

_A/N Thankee MistressofImladris for betaing again. Still hoping to get some things into a habit. :)_

 _Listening to "Waltz of the Snowflakes" from the Nutcracker can...do stuff to you._

* * *

The crickets and cicadas droned away throughout the night. Whatever squirrel problem Legolas mentioned was, it sounded like he took care of it, and Aragorn slept uninterrupted.

Aragorn first heard the thrushes and sparrows chirping their songs when he came to. When he opened his eyes, he could see the bright morning light float through the open windows and archways. The ranger rose a brow, suspicious. He expected the elf-prince to be staring at him, waiting for the man to wake up. While Aragorn appreciated that Legolas did not do that, it was too quiet for him to feel completely at ease.

Aragorn moved his stiff muscles and rubbed his eyes with one hand. His attention locked onto a table that had not been there before. On the table sat a plate with bread on it; brown-paste was smeared on one of the pieces. The ranger stared at it suspiciously before taking account of his surroundings.

'You are being far too nervous for your own good.' he chided himself mentally. 'It is bread, and it is morning. It is not like Legolas would want to poison me after this long...' Aragorn got to his feet after this self-reassurance, one that he hoped was true. He had no intention of staying in this room, so he took the bread with the paste and walked out.

Aragorn took a bite, and discerning the nutty taste, he savored it. While he ate, he took in the tree-house as it stood in broad daylight. Rustic; worn down but its dark-wood showed no signs of decay. The man glanced to the slanted ladder that led up to the second level…

"You wake early."

Aragorn turned on his feet towards the speaker. His heart pounded a little harder upon seeing Thôndir casually sitting on a nearby branch, wearing what looked like battle-gear.

Thôndir had donned thorn-like apparel. He had the sharp-fingered gauntlets and pointed-toed boots on. Leaf patterns decorated his torso and shoulders, which a tattered cloak attached itself to. Around his neck, a gorget of leaves wrapped themselves all the way up beneath his head. The colors were various shades of medium to dark green.

The older prince looked spooky, and if it had been nighttime, Aragorn felt he would have fallen on his face from fright.

Said prince regarded the ranger coolly and with the mutual respect he normally showed. "I am sorry for coming to you like this. I would have made myself a bit more presentable, though I was headed elsewhere."

"Oh, you are presentable enough," Aragorn commented nervously. "Maybe too much. Why are you here?"

"I figured I would stop by to let you know Legolas had to be called away again." Thôndir lifted a brow. "And to check up on you."

Aragorn nodded his understanding. "I see…thank you for letting me know. I am handling quite well, to answer your inquiry, and it has been a _great_ honor to see more of your forest."

Thôndir hummed. Aragorn felt reminded of Thranduil at that moment, with their similar and distant attitudes towards his presence. "That is good to hear, and I hope Legolas has not been too much to handle."

Aragorn blinked and his brows came together. "More like I may be too much to handle. I find it hard to keep up with him at times, but he is not…too difficult or annoying, if that is what you mean."

Thôndir's eyes narrowed slightly.

The ranger pulled himself together and put on a brave face. He kept a respectful and polite tone; he would be dead if it were otherwise. "Do you worry for Legolas' safety, lord?"

Thôndir's features softened, "Yes. Surely you understand where I come from concerning this."

"I understand your great mistrust of my kind, but have peace of mind that I am not plotting anything. I would have done something already if it were so, and I would not value my life as much as I do."

"You were close with the twins, yes?"

Aragorn paused at that question. "I was…and am, but most of my adult-life has been spent a nomad." He bowed his head. "I have not had the privilege to form a closer bond with them like you have with Galadhion and Legolas, by saving each other's lives on a regular basis; fighting side by side for a common cause."

Thôndir appeared thoughtful and he pulled his gaze away. "Galadhion and Legolas were fooled by a man once. They say he looked like an elf." The prince pulled at one of his own pointed ears. "As our western kin do not have these like we do, it could have been an innocent mistake, except the man had evil intent behind this façade…"

Aragorn's interest had been perked by this tale. It would help to get a better understanding of this trio of siblings. "Who was this man?"

Thôndir looked up to the sky. "This happened before it became obvious that Greenwood had been infested with disease. The enemy sought help wherever he could, and he got that help from the remnant of Angmar. This man, he was a Black Númenorean."

Aragorn's mouth twitched at the mention of Angmar, and worse: that there were still some men that willingly gave their service to demons.

Thôndir continued the story. "I reckon this was before they made a firm establishment within Dol Guldur…Father and mother destroyed this first stronghold, but that might have been a decoy: a distraction from the real threat." The elf sighed. "I am getting ahead of myself. This meeting with this man caused a lot of damage…" Thôndir trailed off. "As a result, my brothers and I have formed a closer connection and suspicion of strange men. I fear Legolas never developed a healthy distrust of strangers after that event. Not that it is entirely a terrible thing." Thôndir looked back to the ranger finally. "Galadhion and I may be a tad more watchful and wary than Legolas is. Though it is good that Legolas shows kindness to your race still, we do not want to go through that sort of pain again."

Aragorn took this information in slowly. If pain had been caused by a betrayal, or more accurately: deceit, it would make sense for the elves to be wary of men. Aragorn felt more respect swell in his heart. "You have formed a circle and want to keep that intact. It is a reasonable desire."

"I am glad you understand, Estel. I do not claim that my coldness is good, but it is necessary to have." Thôndir moved on the branch. "Forgive me for taking my leave so soon-I must be on my way."

"Where do you go?"

"A ways south. I have my own wisps to recover and replace." Thôndir's mouth curved up into a smirk. "If you walk north-west of here you will find your way back to the fortress, if you are interested on leading my brother on a goose-chase."

Aragorn smiled at the idea. "I will consider it."

"Farewell, Estel." And Thôndir disappeared.

The ranger eyed the space where the crown-prince had been a moment before. He felt at ease knowing he and Thôndir were on better ground, even though this had been the second time they truly spoke to one another. It was better than having tensions stay between them, and Aragorn thought he had gained another ally.

The day had been good thus far. Quirky and odd for sure, but good.

Now, going on a goose-chase…it would be harmless revenge for having so much happen in so little time.

* * *

Aragorn thanked Eru for the smooth slope and clear pathway. He found north-west quickly and began to walk in that direction. Having some quiet time helped clear his mind to be ready for the next swarm of befuddlement he was going to have again in the near future.

Legolas had not popped out of nowhere yet, and Aragorn did not detect any signs the elf was even around. Not that he could have known anyway, but he liked to think he knew. If he was lucky, he indeed confused Legolas and the prince was searching for his guest.

Aragorn could hear the river and saw fewer trees in the distance. He was surprised how far they had got the day prior, given the brief time it took him to go from Legolas' tree-house back to the main field. His shoes had to been tampered with, there was no other explanation for it.

Except his time-perception being altered again without him knowing.

The ranger broke through the last line of trees and into the large field. He took in the scene and saw little of note, save for the dark-hued mass near the entrance.

Aragorn frowned. He could not see the cause for this gathering, but he would find out, if he could find a way to not be a nuisance while doing so. The ranger moved as stealthily as a man of the north could; an impressive feat among the mortal race, but nothing compared to these elves, of course.

By the time he got close enough to see what was happening, most of the elves (the remnant of a hunting party from what he could tell) had already headed for the cave and its vast depths. They spoke in a foreign dialect, so he could not listen in on their words. Aragorn hid behind the stable building while the warriors went inside. He stayed there for a time and was about go in himself when he discerned the faint pitter-patter of running feet.

Legolas came up the slope, flustered, and he stood still at the entrance. "Right…Overdue meeting later today, taking input of reports and organizing the next party…Estel is the next thing on the list." The elf sighed and began marching off to the woods. "I hope he has not woken up yet."

Aragorn felt his joints become solid like stone seeing his host, right in front of his eyes. Without knowing the guest Legolas spoke of was hiding just a few feet to his right. When Legolas was well beyond earshot, Aragorn started to laugh in proud astonishment.

He had outsmarted an elf.

Then he felt guilty. He should not take advantage of this for mere revenge, not after hearing that the prince had a schedule to keep. Aragorn would hate for this to be a step towards ruining the small bond they had started to form. The ranger stepped out into the wide open and began running towards the elf. Legolas remained oblivious of this and within a blink of time he was gone when he reached the trees.

Oh…no.

Aragorn stood as his heart slowed down in mild dread. There was no way he could find the elf now. It would be akin to finding a needle in a haystack. Two options laid before him: he could go inside the fortress to freshen up, or stay out here to face the inevitable wrath of a busy elf.

Aragorn chose the latter.

The ranger stood and paced for what felt like two hours. He ended up falling asleep on his feet once in the process. When he woke up, there were more of Greenwood's folk bustling about, and Aragorn hid again to recover some of his damaged pride for standing out in the open looking like a fool.

After more time passed…still no Legolas. Aragorn felt like giving up so he could move on with his day. Thankfully…or unfortunately, the elf-prince stormed out of the forest: face red and steps full of purpose.

This was the first time Aragorn had ever seen the elf with a semblance of anger. The man wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, and stepped out into view

Legolas caught movement by the building. His expression turned to something like relief, but he remained flustered. His upset he further expressed by pulling at his hair.

Aragorn braced himself and approached the prince, as the elf made no signs of closing the distance between them. Aragorn stood a few feet away for safety reasons.

Legolas stared with extreme intensity. "How?"

"I walked-"

"I know that! You either woke before the sun, or you have swift feet to get lost multiple times and to find yourself again so quickly!" Legolas raved. "Thorns, where have you been? Did you just get here?"

Aragorn pressed his mouth into a thin line. "I have been here for hours, Legolas. I tried to warn you of my presence before you entered the forest a while ago."

Legolas kept staring, this time with incredulity. His eyes fell to a patch of grass before Aragorn's feet. The elf-prince began to calm down. "Fair enough," he commented passively. "You are surprising where it is least expected. As much as I would like to stay, I cannot."

Aragorn withheld a sigh of relief. He was not dead yet. "Do you want me to-"

"If you are going inside, it does not matter where you are; it should be easy to find you." Legolas walked passed the ranger. "I will be back later."

Aragorn watched as he was left by his lonesome. The ranger expected this to happen, yet he wanted to know further about it. The party that stood outside the gates earlier might correlate with Legolas' running back and forth from place to place.

After Aragorn overheard Legolas' "list" of things to do, it could be definite those two factors were related to each other.

* * *

The fortress impressed his mind again when Aragorn went down the slope and back up the small set of stairs. The flower lanterns glowed their strange light and the root highways spread along the walls and connected to the platforms above. Nothing had changed since his brief departure, save for the greater number of elves that hiked around the place.

Aragorn received glances from many: some amused by his rugged appearance and ruined clothes. Others had the faces of not having known a man had graced their halls as of late. Aragorn ignored them.

But he did not ignore seeing the queen and the second prince of Greenwood standing in his path. Aragorn dug his heels into the ground.

Eregnis wore brown and dark copper, and she did not have her veil pinned into her hair. Galadhion wore black. Nothing special. He wore a large, single piece of fabric that covered his entire figure. The sleeves were long and the collar fitted snuggly around the elf's neck. Aragorn thought he looked like a bird, given the cut and shape of this robe.

'I suppose that is where he got the name "crow" from…'

"Hello, Estel," the queen greeted with a smile.

Aragorn snapped out of his staring and felt his face flush. Here again was the unseemly ranger in the presence of the pristine. "Lady Eregnis, I-"

"I know," the queen smirked. "I had my fair share of years tromping through mud and dirt to not mind the sight overmuch, so do not fret."

Aragorn closed his mouth and tried to find his tongue again, all the while ignoring Galadhion's passive watching.

Eregnis shook her head and beckoned with her hand. "Walk with us, Estel."

Aragorn nodded meekly and stepped to. He walked at the left side of the queen.

"How was your journey down the river?" She asked finally.

"Peaceful; we ended up in the water at the end, however."

Eregnis smiled. "I was informed of your surprise visit to the river-folk. They have whispered about you since they came."

Aragorn maintained a dignified stride. "They had a feast to celebrate our arrival. I cannot remember much of it, though what I can recall: it was a privilege to witness." He paused, "…and I suspect this upcoming dance will be an even greater privilege."

Eregnis turned her head and stopped walking. Galadhion had been walking at her right, though he intentionally kept his distance. Aragorn had not been paying attention to their surroundings. They were near one of the tunnels that led to a higher level.

"We have had many Dalemen witness our celebrations, if their visits happen to be around the time they are to be held." She shook her head slightly. "A shame that they always refuse the draughts we offer for them to enjoy it in full."

"Legolas mentioned something to help me withstand the intensity…" Aragorn murmured. "I would take the draught, for it would be rude of me not to."

"There would be repercussions if you do not have the immunity." Eregnis began walking again. "Sadly, we often take the blame for the unwise actions of others."

Aragorn wondered how bad it was... "My kind are not the wisest of people, especially in this age."

"As it is meant to be." Eregnis whispered fiercely.

The man's heart skipped a beat and he felt some perspiration form on his forehead, suddenly afraid. Aragorn discreetly turned his head to glance at Galadhion. The second-prince remained expressionless and eerily silent as always…except Aragorn sensed the elf could pounce at any moment.

'What do I say? How am I supposed to react?' The ranger thought frantically.

"I apologize," Eregnis spoke softly, interrupting Aragorn's mental questions. "That was uncouth of me. I meant to say that it is expected…given how things are supposed to play out in the history of this world. We are supposed to disappear into memory: forgotten. That process has already started." She turned her head slightly.

Aragorn swallowed down his unease. "Fate cannot be stopped…though I wish at times it could be changed."

"If only." Eregnis motioned to a passageway. "Follow that path and you will find a terrace, for we must part ways for now."

Aragorn blinked at the abrupt dismissal, but in truth, he wanted to be excused. He bowed his head. "Thank you, lady, for your time."

Eregnis gave him a smile. It was not forced as he was expecting it to be. "You're welcome. Farewell, Estel."

The man mutely watched as the two royals left. Galadhion made no glance at him, and Eregnis did not look back. Aragorn started to move down the passage the queen referred to.

'I have encountered every royal except the king…is he next?' Aragorn worried. 'I am dead meat if it is so.'

Thôndir and Legolas were ones he could consider allies. Eregnis and Galadhion, after this meeting, seemed cautious and gave off an air of suspicion. Aragorn found he could not blame them for that, especially if he came unannounced. As for Thranduil, something told the man that the elf-king was indifferent. As long as peace stayed within the halls, the king likely could care less about his being there.

Aragorn was not sure how to feel about this: affronted, understanding, or uncaring.

He soon came to the chamber: a circular garden with a stream, and real trees this time. It might be due to the fact there was a larger opening in the ceiling that allowed in more light. Birds were perched in the branches.

There were a couple of elves there too, but they paid him no mind. Aragorn made his way to the small pond near the wall and sat down on the bank. The ranger knew he could not find his way back to his room or to the hot springs: having been away long enough to forget the path to them. Aragorn did not mind overmuch, and would rather spend time in this grotto and simply be. Legolas would find him eventually, or someone would offer their aid.

Aragorn ended up drifting from listening to the peaceful sounds and from the hikes he had been on in recent days. He must have been asleep for a long time, because when he woke up his guide was there sitting in the tree above him.

Legolas looked calm. "I told you it would be easy." He even sounded calm, unlike the fit he threw earlier.

Aragorn made no move to get up. "I apologize for what I did to you this day. It was inconsiderate."

"You had a fair excuse, and I got ahead of myself. I forgot I had a militia coming back today." Legolas paused. "I do commend you for managing to hide from me. Not many are successful…except when I am sidetracked, which has led to my near demise many times."

Aragorn smirked, but let it drop.

Legolas tilted his head. "You appear dour. What happened?"

"Am I unwanted here?" Aragorn asked. "I have met with your brothers and mother…I am glad to say Thôndir and I are on better terms, for he visited me at your treehouse, but the others..." He trailed off.

Legolas watched eerily and appeared contemplative. Eventually, he opened his mouth again. "They have their reasons. Mother is a hard lady at times, for she is Avari, you see: a daughter of a chieftain. Her views on men are mediocre at best, for they had to interact with them to get things they could not acquire on their own." He paused. "Of course, there is being a mother involved too, and she is a very protective one at that, and will not hesitate to show it."

Aragorn mulled over this. "Is that how Avari are?"

"They have and expressed a tighter bond with each other than us in the west, as anything could happen. It is a harder way of living, being a nomad, but they are content with that life." Legolas sighed, "I have an interesting family, Estel. It all seems unreasonable and confusing…well, you know that already, having known elves all your life."

Aragorn sat up. "I try to understand…though you are rather intimidating when you want to be."

"Necessary evil. But," Legolas started with warning. "We need to make something clear."

'Oh no…'

"I will let you know from now on if I need to go somewhere, and I would appreciate it, if you happen to be outdoors, to stay where you are until I get back. Not that I was too upset by your disappearance this day, I find it clever…but it makes my responsibility of keeping you safe that much easier." Legolas made a thoughtful noise and he narrowed his eyes, looking off in the distance, thinking. "Maybe I should get you a map."

Aragorn released the breath he was holding, relieved. "As you will."

Legolas jumped from the tree and folded his arms. "I suspect you want to go to the hot springs."

Aragorn looked down at himself then back up. "Yes, please."

"Is there any place you want to go after that?"

Aragorn pondered his answer and shook his head. "I have had enough of exploring to last me a while. Perhaps tomorrow I may be interested in seeing someplace new."

Legolas nodded. "Fair enough. I will have someone bring you food too."

Aragorn rose to his feet and followed the elf. He felt a thought come to his mind, and felt he had to mention it out loud. "Galadhion is rather silent. I never heard him speak a word, let alone make a sound."

The man could not see how Legolas' face changed to bitterness, and his tone had not really changed to show anything different. "He does not like speaking to strangers."

Aragorn frowned in consternation. "Not even when you departed from the moth-cave did he speak. I find it concerning."

"Reasons, Estel," Legolas answered shortly. "You may learn of them eventually."

Aragorn regarded the elf carefully. 'I know some of them. The Angmarim did more than a lot of damage…' he mused. He did not press the topic however, as the day had been full of tension already.

"You said Thôndir visited you. Did he mention why?"

Aragorn lifted his eyes. "He was on his way south. I do not know how he knew we were there, though." His next words were spoken slowly. "He was the one who gave me the idea to leave."

Legolas's head turned and his eyes were bright. Now he had his normal demeanor again. "Oh," he said in surprise, and then smiled. "That is good to know. That means you can help me in something."

Aragorn looked wary again. "What do you have in mind?"

"Ah, not this day, and not for a while." Legolas waved his hand. "You deserve your quiet, and it does not matter until Thôndir gets back. I have plenty of time to plan."

Aragorn felt some joy sensing the lighter air between them. Eventually, they spoke of menial things as they walked.

The ranger did know he was looking forward to that bath.


	10. Seeing and Missing Loved Ones

_A/N I really honestly feel bad about this chapter. The lower half of this I had planned to happen, but I don't know, it just came out a way that was dissatisfying to me and may give off wrong messages. But if I were to try to rewrite it, then this would never move forward. I'm not that kind of writer to see if I can do it differently, but I don't think I've been in a situation that needs it done differently. This doesn't hit those markers that I feel like I should try and redo it._

 _I think I kind of rambled on or it is just crap...and I know I wanted to have this betad, and maybe should have, but I didn't want to bug you Mistress, and golly I need my stories updated. Maybe my long absence has just destroyed my confidence and I'm so fearful of what I'm posting and how people will react. But please, be honest when you review. :l It might hurt me, but I need to know._

 _I also upped the rating to T because this is a little darker than when I first started out._

* * *

Something was wrong, he could feel it. When he opened his eyes, he jumped to a sitting position seeing he was in the forest. Twilight had come. Crows cawed and owls hooted in the dead, leafless trees. Oh, great stars above, he _did_ do something wrong.

But why here of all places? Why not near grassy fields or civilization?

Aragorn felt a deep sense of betrayal as he stood up, saddened and angered by this abrupt change. And he thought he could trust these elves…

Well, he was wrong.

The ranger turned slowly, and his eyes widened seeing a black cloaked figure with an arrow pointed straight at his face.

* * *

Aragorn gasped and sat up in his bed after the vivid imagery of being…well, killed. He shivered and breathed slowly as he tried to get his mind together. The man looked around again and sighed in relief seeing he was still in the caves. He had not been left for dead.

Aragorn still felt rather shaken and paranoid after seeing what he saw in his dream. He did not know where he was in the dream. The south of Mirkwood? Who was the black-archer? Why did it happen?

'You have seen too much,' the man reasoned with himself, trying to calm down. 'This is what happens when you are exposed to eccentric and strange people all the time.'

Aragorn scurried to get dressed, somehow getting a vibe that Legolas may show up any minute now that he was awake. He still felt uneasy and suspicious though, and he feared that feeling will not disappear for a while yet, which could lead to being a rude guest to his hosts.

"Woke up on the wrong side today?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Do not throw me out!" Aragorn begged in response to being startled. He instantly went to his knees and held his folded hands towards the ceiling.

Legolas stood in the doorway with wide eyes as he stared at the man like he finally lost his marbles.

Aragorn took a few minutes to wake up finally, and noticing Legolas at the doorway made him flush. He felt irked and embarrassed.

On the bright side, it looked like Legolas had no idea what to do, and the expression he had was worth seeing happen again. "Do you need me to leave?"

"No…" Aragorn moaned and stood on his feet.

"I can, really," Legolas continued awkwardly. "I think you need it actually."

"If I am left alone I am bound to lose my sensibility." Aragorn rubbed his face before finally making eye contact with the elf. "The quiet will make me think too much, and I will take a guess I will become distrusting towards you."

Legolas did not move nor say anything in answer at first. He shrugged, "If you think that is best."

"Is there any place that could help me stay sane? Someplace fair and quiet?"

Legolas blinked, "Are you wanting to see someplace new with those qualities?"

Aragorn nodded weakly.

"Well…there is _one_ place that may be up your alley," Legolas thought aloud. "You are a healer from what I hear, right?"

"I am."

"Good! Then you may feel right at home where I will be taking you." Legolas grinned; all the confusion about Aragorn's fright gone. "Besides, I need to head there anyway."

Aragorn stared incredulously. "You are a strange person," he said blatantly. "You always have this odd timing with needing to be wherever I want to go."

Legolas returned the stare, once more unsettling Aragorn more than he would want to admit. "Perhaps my schedule has been so full lately that I have been unable to make visits to people I want to see," the elf said coolly. With a sigh, Legolas turned to walk out the door. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today…"

Aragorn felt like he should apologize, but he felt it would be too snappy to be genuine. Besides, Legolas was the one who could tolerate his unexplainable reactions…right?

* * *

From a concealed balcony, he caught sight of his youngest and the man head towards the entrance before Legolas would take the small path towards the antechamber nearby. Behind him stood the second-eldest, as the queen had to prepare the trees at the field where the dance was to be held. The king watched the man far below and studied his features.

Tense, cautious, awed and inspired.

The elf smiled to himself detecting the little bit of fear in the man. It was a dark humor, and he, of course, felt bad for having it _sometimes_. But one's sense of humor really breaks down and reforms into something rather terrifying if all you do is see darkness and listen to trees scream their love for you or that they are dying from disease. He still felt bad, but what else was he going to do to find some entertainment?

It would be a nice letter to send to Erestor, relating how the lord of Rivendell's foster son reacted to things that used to be a common thing in the First Age.

That would be nice…

"I can see the similarities," the king murmured softly. He turned to his second eldest. "He is not like the other one, however."

Galadhion's fingers twitched ever so subtly, being so close to fretting again.

Thranduil frowned and looked back to the main chamber from his vantage point. Legolas and Estel had passed through to the antechamber, "Far different in fact."

"Plot…it has to be."

"If I sensed any evil-intent in him he would have been thrown out immediately." Thranduil reminded the second-prince in a much gentler way than he would have with anyone else. He looked back to Galadhion. "Have I really been that distant to lose your trust?"

Galadhion hesitated and said nothing.

Thranduil sighed and held a hand out, "Come here."

The prince obeyed, approaching before he got on his knees and bowed his head.

The gesture irked Thranduil as he found it unnecessary, but he made no outward sign, not with Galadhion. Instead, he got on the floor with his son and held his hand.

* * *

Aragorn did not feel better as he and Legolas explored the now (not really) familiar halls. There was a small tunnel near the hill before the entrance that Legolas led them to. The tunnel ascended and made a sharp turn right, and it repeated the same thing to the left. Instead of stairs, the slope was gentle, hence the constant turns.

Aragorn figured out where they were heading: the healing halls. He figured that out shortly after Legolas' question on whether he was a healer or not.

"I think this may impress you more than the other places combined…Well, except the moth cave, and of course the dance-field when that starts. But it may hold a more personal connection to you."

Aragorn blinked out of his musings. "I do not know. I would like to think I treat being outdoors and being in a place dedicated to healing equally."

"Yet each has a different atmosphere," Legolas mentioned. He frowned, "I only think it is different for a healer than the patient. You develop a loathing for such places after being subject to that torture so often."

Aragorn smirked grimly. "I can imagine so. Luckily I have not been the patient more than a healer. But if it is filled with the groanings and tears of the injured, I would not want to be around it constantly."

Legolas hummed, "I suppose that is fair. Then again, elven healers are different from men healers." The elf grinned widely, and this one Aragorn would describe as a crazy smile given the abruptness of it and the fact Legolas _again_ stood right in front of the man. "Do you want to see my first spider bite?"

Aragorn's eyes bugged out, "Your what!?"

"Oh wait, you would see the lash marks…" Legolas added as an afterthought.

Aragorn looked like he would freak any minute. The dream still lingered at the back of his mind, and Legolas having revived the image of the archer that would have shot him in the dream…

Legolas was not aware of what he did to his guest for a long time as they stood in the tunnel. Understanding and real regret suddenly flashed across his features that said: 'oh blast it'. "I said too much, did I?"

Aragorn did not even nod his head.

Legolas bit his lip and shifted in his place a little. "Sorry…that really is bad. And by the look you are giving me, I think you assume I am a lunatic."

Aragorn nodded this time.

"Well, I have been one for a long time, so get used to it. Maybe it is good we are going where we are going, we can get something to soothe your nerves."

'Maybe,' Aragorn thought dumbly as he recovered from another scare. A spider bite is one thing he would expect, but the first one _ever_? And what is this about lashes? 'It keeps getting stranger and stranger the more he gets comfortable around me.'

They started walking again.

"I never asked what your dream was about to make you behave the way you did this morning." Legolas said suddenly and slowly, obviously sounding careful now. The effort could be discerned too.

Aragorn thought there would be no harm in sharing the brief image he saw. It may help calm his nerves. "I was left for dead in a lifeless forest. The last thing I saw was a dark-clad archer aiming an arrow at me before I woke up."

Legolas's expression was solemn, "Not much I can say other than it may be expected."

"I doubt I would get more than that, given what I have seen and the people I have been exposed to."

Aragorn could see the air change slightly and he saw an archway. As they got closer, more details were visible. The whole line of conversation was forgotten as Aragorn gazed about a new place and Legolas' countenance was as it should be: happy.

The healing hall had a silver glow around it. A tree with silver leaves stood on a small island at the center and small rivulets of water flowed around it before going into the walls. The floor was made of cobblestone instead of untouched stone, and some vines grew along the walls. A table with multiple things on it was placed left of the entrance. Beds rested against both walls, and at the center of the far wall was another entrance to a tunnel. The iconic part was the floating silver lights in the air.

"Great stars, what are these?" Aragorn asked as he lifted a hand to push a small light back up. Instead, it dissipated when he touched it.

"That is a secret I will keep this time, I am afraid," Legolas said with his casual smirk.

Aragorn kept his voice purposely low seeing a couple of the beds occupied. "The halls of Imladris are open and airy. Yet this…I am not sure how to describe the feeling as I behold it."

"You would feel better if you have seen nothing but infested forests and spiders for months without end." Legolas supplied for him in a somber tone. "It feels safe and secure; like nothing will come and eat you in your sleep."

"And people to make sure you will not be troubled by the darkness," said a new voice.

Aragorn noticed Legolas' look of absolute adoration cross his face before the man turned to see who it was that spoke. It was a silver elf-maid, in every sense of the word. Her hair was silver, her skin was pale, eyes blue, and her garb was white and wispy. The dress was multiple layers, as the top lacings could be seen through and the base layer was grey satin. Her petal-like sleeves were of the same material.

"Lhossiel," Legolas said as he strode dashingly towards her. "I have returned, my Nimrodel."

Aragorn suddenly felt the term used in the treehouse click with what he saw before him. He blinked at the apparent purity the elf-maid represented and thought about…his own Nimrodel, except she was the Evenstar.

He felt sorrow as he dwelt on the memory of her.

"You say that every time," Lhossiel allowed the brief kiss to her hand before Legolas went back to being proper. The elf-maid glanced at the staring human, smiling faintly. "I keep hearing about you from others, Estel. It is a pleasure to meet you finally."

Aragorn placed a hand over his heart and outstretched it briefly before lowering it again. "And… you are Legolas' Nimrodel?" he asked stupidly. He instantly regretted it, 'Idiot! What has happened to you to be so disrespectful?!'

The elf-maid stared incredulously at Legolas while the elf-prince shrugged. "Yes," he affirmed. "Estel, this is Lhossiel, originally from Lothlórien, our third-healer and primary antidote-maker."

Aragorn looked surprised and relieved that he did not insult them unintentionally, "Lothlórien?"

"A fair amount of Greenwood's healers are from Lothlórien, or share Sindarin blood," Lhossiel explained, not minding Aragorn's slip and moving on with the conversation. "It is mostly the latter, so if you see silver hair among the dark-heads and reds, it is likely a healer."

"Why is a majority Sindarin and not Silvan?" Aragorn asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Technically they are green-elves," Legolas said. "Ones that never went west, and were here long before Galadriel came. By that reasoning, they are our kin. At least, that applies to our older healers."

Aragorn blinked and put this bit of history to mind. "And you, my lady?"

Lhossiel smiled still. "I am Sinda, Estel. My parents were of a lineage in Doriath, yet they came east and settled in Lothlórien."

Aragorn nodded. "It is an honor to meet one of Greenwood's high-ranked healers."

"Oh, thorns!" Legolas cried out suddenly, making both Aragorn and Lhossiel jump in surprise to see him by one of the beds. "You idiot, Orod! Why did you not say anything?!"

"I was waiting to see how long it would take for you to notice that I was here," answered a weary voice. "Could have just slept on a little more, but that is not fun."

Legolas stared at Lhossiel for an explanation as if some serious offense had just been committed by both persons.

The elf-maid looked more amused than worried. "It is nothing to worry about, Legolas. He may have found another spider that needs a new antidote for its poison, but it is not serious."

The elf called Orod harrumphed. Aragorn looked at the sick looking elf with red-hair. Orod looked tired and drained, but his spirits were obviously still high. Legolas' fuming and upset reaction must have fueled those good spirits. "Aside from the same old joints locking up and all the other stuff, this weakness and lethargy is killing me."

"How come I did not hear of your return?" Legolas demanded like a pouty child. "When did you even get here?"

"I have been here for a week, Legolas," Orod retorted and glared sarcastically at the prince. "You keep getting sidetracked or being pulled into a tree's dream world. Of course, I cannot blame you. I would myself like to be taken to the ancient tree near the south border…"

"Lhossiel, why?" Legolas whined.

"Because it would be funny to see your reaction, and thank you for that," Lhossiel answered.

Aragorn found himself smiling at Legolas being teased, and the elf in question was not taking that very well. Aside from Thôndir's chastisement when they first met, this was the first time he had seen Legolas be teased openly.

Legolas made a face before glancing at Aragorn. "Estel, this is my wingman-"

"Is that all I am to you?" Orod sighed.

"Orod, my best friend since we were young and shield-brothers." The prince continued as if the interruption never happened. "And if you have been here for the last week then you must have heard about Estel's presence here."

The red-head waved a lazy hand. "Suilad, Estel. I must ask your forgiveness for my less than comely appearance. I am sure you understand."

Aragorn also had mulled over the fact that an elf had been weakened for such a long time by a measly poison, "Partially." Aragorn frowned, "I either underestimate the potency of the spider or, something else…" he responded in an unsure manner.

"Bah, it depends on luck," Legolas said. "Some spiders of the same species have stronger toxins than others do."

"Or you happen to get bitten twice in fast succession," Orod surrendered that information.

Legolas and Aragorn both blinked, though Legolas was the one that answered. "What is a little bite compared to a sting? Oh, that means my tally is much lower than yours!"

"By a few points," Orod muttered and swatted Legolas away.

Legolas stood up and was at the healer's side again. "Lhossiel, please tell me you are close to finding _another_ antidote for this? Stars, Orod, I think you have been the test subject for about half these things."

"Don't remind me."

"I am close," Lhossiel said slowly. "In time for the festival too, though I doubt he would have the energy to partake in full."

"But this is the perfect excuse for me not to do any of that!" Orod crossed his arms. "I hate all the extra glitter that goes with it, and it means I can stay and watch to see if anyone does something stupid."

Legolas made a face in response.

Aragorn felt a little out of place.

Orod picked up on that and his expression seemed apologetic. "That is what the wingman does."

"Meaning you want to see Legolas do something?" Aragorn asked.

"Not entirely. I do not want to be responsible for anything he does at this stage of my life though."

Aragorn turned his eyes back to Legolas, and the prince returned the glance.

"Everyone hates me," the elf said in a sad voice; which was completely fake.

Lhossiel patted his head. "As much as I do not want to interfere in your banter, a good break from the teases I have been getting," she glared at Orod and the elf-man simply smiled. "There are others to consider in here."

"I was giving Estel a tour," Legolas defended.

"I just go where he goes," Aragorn said lamely.

"Hmm, why not show him the storage here, or maybe that sacred fountain down the tunnel," Orod suggested.

"It is not sacred…" Lhossiel corrected tiredly.

"You threw us out that one time, so it must be sacred!" Legolas defended his friend's idea.

"It was-" Lhossiel huffed and gave up, "Aren't you both cheeky."

"I love you," Legolas said in a small voice like he was scared, yet he was smiling all the while.

"If I can see more of this place, I would appreciate it." Aragorn spoke up finally to make sure he was not being forgotten.

"I can show you," Lhossiel offered. "Since I do not trust Legolas being down there without breaking everything."

Legolas frowned at that.

"Stay here then," Orod said to Legolas. "If you want I can share some details of my sojourn."

That was enough bait for Legolas to take, Aragorn noticed. Legolas asked if Thôndir sent a message or his second came to bring them back as he walked back to the bed. Aragorn tuned the two friends out as he stared at Lhossiel a little helplessly.

Lhossiel gestured with her hand to the one tunnel, and the two of them walked.

"You were brought here to get a break?" The elf-maid asked.

"I suppose," Aragorn answered, unsure, especially after what just happened. "I have not been the same since coming to this forest if that is what you are asking. Everything I thought I knew is either a lie or-"

"Is hard to keep up with?"

Aragorn nodded vigorously, "Exactly. I mean no disrespect to your people here, but everyone here is so…otherworldly, much more than those in the west." The man furrowed his brows, "Will you slaughter me if I comment on the prince?"

Lhossiel appeared shocked at the implication, "Why would I slaughter you?"

"I am sorry," Aragorn repeated the familiar phrase, feeling defeated. It felt like it was getting old, and he was beginning to suspect that it was losing its meaning. "It may be only that I have been exposed to his very youthful nature and outlook on life more than I have others. The abrupt changes leave me scrambling for control."

Lhossiel nodded in the way healers typically do when people vented their troubles on them. "You are not the first case, Estel, and neither will you be the last, though you do handle it better than most I have seen."

"So I have been told," Aragorn muttered under his breath.

"No, it is the truth," Lhossiel wanted to get her point across. "Maybe if you had another of your kin here there might be a way to see the difference."

Aragorn mulled over her words for a moment. "Is it because I am not a Daleman that I am able to cope with this better?"

Lhossiel thought about it too, and it showed. "Perhaps. If you being a ranger that supposedly was surrounded by elves constantly is true, that may be a key factor too."

"Likely."

The tunnel was short compared to the other one. An old wood door resided on the left wall, and Lhossiel opened it. Compared to the peaceful part of the hall, this small laboratory was dark and lit up by a small wax candle. The smell of dried plants and other substances invaded Aragorn's nose as he breathed in.

"Oh thorns," Lhossiel panicked slightly and hastily went over to a desk. "I left my notes in here. I was wondering where they were."

Aragorn noticed a chart on the wall that caught his interest. "This "sacred fountain", is that a garden?"

"It serves its purpose when we have a bad year," Lhossiel said softly. "It is more of a backup supply than our main one."

Aragorn examined the chart on the wall. He has seen the gruesome details of medical-researches, and is used to seeing the gritty details that came with being an educated-healer.

However, seeing sketches of various spider stingers, fangs, and the marks they left behind was a bit disturbing to see.

"If you need something to feel more relaxed, I can give you something to help." Lhossiel's voice broke his trance.

Aragorn shook his head. "Oh-yes, please. I rather not risk committing a crime because of my madness."

"I will do so later. Do you want to see the garden while we are here?"

Aragorn bit his lip and thought about his host upstairs. "Would that be wise? Legolas may get bored and break your rule."

"I tend to think he is always bored." Lhossiel tried reassuring him. "But if you want to be thrust back into over-excitement again…"

Aragorn weighed his options. Staying or leaving both seemed bad. But this presented an opportunity he did not really want to miss. "In the future, if it is possible, could I look at your research? When I am free and not busy with Legolas I can help if I can. It may do me good to learn some of this."

Lhossiel smiled, "If that is what you want to do. I will let the head-healer know that we may have a temporary student."

Aragorn nodded, "Thank you, lady."

Lhossiel went back to her work and Aragorn led himself back to the main chamber of the healing halls. Legolas stood by the tree holding one of the floating lights in his palm. He almost looked impatient as his foot absently tapped the floor. Hearing the human approach, the prince turned his head.

"He fell asleep mid-conversation," the elf referred to Orod. "I know time normally flies for someone who is three thousand years old, but you took _forever_."

"We were not gone for too long," Aragorn deadpanned.

Lhossiel came back shortly and Legolas simultaneously appeared relieved and anxious. The prince instantly magnetized towards her and looped his arm through her's. "I hope you do not mind?" he asked the human.

Aragorn shook his head. "Go ahead. I can find my way back." 'I hope…'

Legolas shot a grateful expression towards the man before he and the elf-maid left the hall entirely. Aragorn stood watching the lights with fascination while simultaneously thinking. He did not mind this abrupt leave. Given Legolas' reaction to seeing Orod and his apparent desire to be with his love, it must have been a long time since he saw either of them. Aragorn felt like he could relate…he longed to be with his family again and he wanted to see his Evenstar.

It had been so long since he had done either, and the melancholy from earlier came back. Quietly, as not to disturb the wounded, he left to simply wander, hoping no dark archer will come and kill him while he did so.


	11. Armor, Books, and Slime?

Aragorn found a little routine he could follow later that day. He found a stack of notes and texts dumped in his room when he went to retire, giving the papers a few moments of his time before he called it a day. That night he did not have any nightmares, except for the small problem of seeing his teeth fall out in the dream. He also dreamed of people with pumpkins for heads, and why that even surfaced from his subconscious, he would never know.

Aragorn went back to the healing halls the following morning after taking his new "medicine" which also spontaneously appeared. He felt a lot calmer and assured than he had been in a while.

The ranger expected to meet Legolas on his way, yet to Aragorn's surprise and slight relief there was no sign of the elf. Orod greeted the man upon his arrival though he still was confined to the bed, much to the guard's distaste.

"Here's a challenge for you, Estel." Orod strained a smile. "How about you try and finish that anti-toxin so I can get out of here."

Aragorn stared at the elf with confusion, wondering why the elf would ask him of all people. "Would me tampering with Lhossiel's progress be a good idea? I have no clue what to do or where to start."

"You can ask," said a healer with a frown. "We share our research all the time with each other. And if you want to learn, this would be a good place to start."

Aragorn did not react and continued staring at the sick elf.

Orod looked at the ranger with pity and he shook his head. "You really have not figured it out yet, have you?"

"Figured out what?"

"You know, you just seem to not want to accept it as a truth yet."

Aragorn blinked slowly and then he raised his chin. "I accept the challenge."

The guard only nodded. "Look forward to seeing how this turns out…" he muttered under his breath.

Aragorn found himself being a student under a master healer. For long hours he and the healer sat with the brews Lhossiel already made and compared notes with each other. The healer lectured Aragorn on how these cures were made. It was a bit more extensive than simply applying certain herbs to fight infections. Something about spider poison was more complicated than toxins found in plants.

Aragorn spent the entire day in the healing hall, enjoying being able to have some normalcy back in his life.

Unfortunately, they could not come up with a cure for Orod and the other victim who had been bitten by the same type of spider. Orod seemed annoyed that he had to wait even longer and unwisely moved to stand up on his own feet. It did not work out, as the healer and Aragorn ('Is impatience a trait among these elves?') dragged the elf back into the bed after every joint in Orod's body locked up and caused him pain.

"You tried," Orod admitted sourly. "I place no blame on you…We get very annoyed wasting time being unable to do anything due to this poison in our blood."

Aragorn understood the bitterness. A warrior confined to one place for too long leaves them stir crazy. The human had seen it many times in his lifetime.

Legolas and Lhossiel both he did not see for the rest of that day, so he spent the rest of the day alone on one of the platforms in the main cave reading the other texts he had been given.

* * *

The next day Aragorn found himself reading again in the main cavern. He felt a little disappointed when he noticed that morning he had about read everything he could get his hands on. Most of it were things he already knew, save for some of the unfamiliar plants that grew in Greenwood and its uses, plus the spiders. Aside from making antidotes for spider poisons, healing techniques were the same between Greenwood and Imladris.

Aragorn felt a presence nearby and his hairs stood on their ends. He breathed slowly and raised his head at a snail's pace. There, Legolas stood on one of the wood beams, arms folded, and shoulder pressed into a vertical beam.

"I see you have been busy," the prince commented conversationally.

"And you as well, I assume." Aragorn closed the book with his hand before setting it aside.

"Holding to a promise I very well intend to keep," Legolas affirmed, the corners of his mouth pulling upward. "Do you remember me asking your assistance for something?"

Aragorn racked his brains for a moment before nodding, cautiously, "I do."

"Well, it is not that I need your help _now_ since I did all the work already, but the trees gave me news that Thôndir is coming back today. And I want to show you my masterpiece."

Aragorn's mouth hung open as he tried to come up with a response. Even a day without seeing the prince made him no less prepared on how to answer to the exuberance Legolas always seemed to show. "Where is this "masterpiece" of yours?

"This way! I had to set it up in a tunnel I know he uses frequently whenever he comes back from his patrols. But be quick, the trees are yelling at me to hurry."

Aragorn hurried to his feet and shoved the book into his coat. Legolas had the decency to wait before the man and elf headed for this tunnel.

* * *

Aragorn blinked dully at the thing he saw strung to the ceiling. "A bucket?"

"Not just any bucket: a bucket full of pond slime." Legolas supplied. "I had to get some of the spider-adhesives for it to stick in the ceiling. And when I pull this string, it should tip its contents right onto my dear brother's head."

Aragorn turned his attention back to the elf. "And you need me here why?"

"I want an audience." Legolas grinned, "I think you will find it enjoyable. Now, stand over here so they do not see you."

Aragorn did as he was told.

Legolas hummed in thought and nodded. "Right. Watch and enjoy, Estel." And with that, he disappeared.

Aragorn peeked over the rock he hid behind and waited. He counted ten minutes before he saw shadows coming down the corridor.

"I should have come sooner, Bathor," Thôndir's voice echoed in the enclosed space. "The forest has left you jittery and odd again."

Another elf started laughing oddly. "Ohh, no different than the other times, my lord. See, I have found you in the same state on many occasions. Wisps! Sounds about right."

Aragorn briefly looked to where Legolas crouched in the shadows. The prince fingered the string anxiously as the captain and older-prince stood under the archway. The man discerned the impish delight flashing in Legolas' eyes and the gleeful smile crossing his lips as Thôndir was right where the younger elf wanted him to be.

Thôndir eyed Bathor carefully. "The men call us that, and where we often spend our time out there, the name fits."

"I agree."

The sound of metal clanking against the wall could be heard and a green substance fell from above, soaking Thôndir's hair and making his dark armor seem lighter. And squishy. Aragorn choked on a laugh and covered his mouth with his hand. Bathor's face was priceless as he stared wide-eyed at the heir of Greenwood before he started laughing again.

Thôndir's shoulders remained tensed and he slowly opened his eyes, an expression of forced calm on his features and his eyes gleamed with mild murder. "I see you find this to your liking, captain." He said curtly.

"No disrespect intended, sir." Bathor continued laughing. "I best excuse myself to "find my mind" as you put it."

"Get down here you imp." Thôndir looked up, knowing exactly where his brother was.

Legolas stepped out of the shadows, immense delight on his youthful face. "Welcome back my brother, near and dear to my heart."

"Oh, I will be near and dear to you in a moment." Thôndir lifted his hands and arms in a stiff manner as the slime dripped down to the floor. "You are going to help get me out of this and clean every inch of this as your chore."

Legolas bowed gracefully. "Of course, my lord-I very well knew the consequences of my actions before I did them." The elf blinked, and his spine tingled as Thôndir placed a slime covered hand in his hair, "Hey!"

The eldest brother looked pleased with this mild revenge.

Legolas huffed, "Come out here, Estel."

Thôndir paled slightly at the mention of the name and turned. Aragorn was still chortling at the sight.

Thôndir lifted a brow as he watched the man before nodding. "Well played, brother."

"I am not sure how much choice I had in the matter," Aragorn said. "But, I am glad to have been able to witness this."

"As many else do," Thôndir started walking. "From my understanding, you have not seen the armory yet-this is a good excuse to come with us."

Aragorn grinned at Legolas as the young elf looked disgusted by the slime in his hair, apparently not expecting retribution so quickly. On their way, other elves started laughing at the sight of their princes in slime, and the sons of Thranduil bore the onslaught with dignity.

"After how many years of prank-tag?" Legolas began after glancing at Aragorn. "We are informal jesters, and that is perfectly fine with us."

They took a different pathway to remain unseen, perhaps one of the tunnels Legolas mentioned that was to get to places faster than taking the crossroads. Aragorn absently listened to the princes talk about what was going on in the south. The situation was not bad from what the man could tell, although seeing the elf-captain's oddness, maybe it was bad.

Are there places in Mirkwood that could get to the elves even, if they are exposed enough?

Yellow torch light glimmered as they approached the archway. Aragorn saw the walls adorned with various weaponry: swords, bows (short and long), knives, spears, and battle-staves. They bypassed this chamber though, and passing through another archway opened to what seemed to be a small arena. Ridges were in the walls and a few targets were placed in one of them.

"I would show you what some of the faster ways are from here to the outside," Legolas called. "But I think you would be more scared than amazed if I did."

"Ah, but that would be good revenge, at least for me," Thôndir commented. "I have not had the chance to see Estel's face seeing these things as much as you have."

Aragorn turned at Legolas' voice and saw him (and another unknown elf) help Thôndir get out of the intricate setup. Legolas looked disgusted as he handled the slime, who now seemed to be regretting pulling the prank (but not really). Aragorn noted the other two sets of armor and weapons on their racks above them.

"Welcome to our arsenal's home, Estel." Thôndir eyed the human as he examined the gear.

Aragorn recognized Legolas' equipment fairly quickly, though he curiously examined the ivory knives and the bow that sat on the wall.

"Remember me speaking about my sojourning in the east for a number of years?" Legolas asked. "Those knives are gifts from our grandfather." The prince grimaced again, "Ai, is the basin coming?" He asked the other elf with mild impatience.

"Yes, sir." The elf answered, amused by the prince's disgust with the chore.

"Do you know what bone it is made of?" Aragorn asked, not touching anything but close enough to see the details.

"A tusk," Legolas answered.

"Thorns, Legolas!" Thôndir exclaimed in exasperation. "It leaked into my actual clothes. Absolutely disgusting."

"You were going to bathe anyway," Legolas countered. "So what difference does it make?"

Aragorn grinned at the brothers before looking at Galadhion's equipment. It had more black and silver than green, unlike the others' getup. Aragorn shivered unintentionally as a mental picture came to mind.

"I see Galadhion's charm has gotten to you without him even being here," Thôndir said.

Aragorn blinked and turned. "Charm?" He uttered disbelievingly. "He has not said a single word in my presence."

Thôndir snorted. "No one ever said about it being a good charm, Estel. Would "Erestor-charm" be a better word?"

Aragorn deadpanned. Yes, that was a better word to describe the elf. Absurdly proper and upfront about every topic, and somehow knows when something is going on without ever being there…except done in complete silence.

Apparently it is a family trait.

Aragorn saw Legolas sitting outside the chamber with the armor. The servant left him with the basin before disappearing into thin air.

"I must take my leave for…obvious reasons." Thôndir interrupted Aragorn's train of thought. "If it interests you, perhaps a sparring match could be arranged?"

Aragorn's demeanor changed rapidly, "You mean…us?" he asked tentatively.

Thôndir laughed lightly. "If you feel up to the challenge Estel, but no, maybe Legolas and I could do so."

"Challenge accepted," Legolas replied heartily.

"It would be an honor to observe, Thôndir," Aragorn said. "And I would not mind having my skills tested. Perhaps I could learn from both of you."

"After the festival perhaps," Thôndir bowed his head and turned to depart.

Aragorn stepped out of the alcove and watched as Legolas washed the chest piece. "Do you need help?"

"No thank you. I have done this with my own multiple times, it is not a big issue." Legolas frowned, "It is the cobwebs that can be the annoying part." He lifted a hand to his hair and made a face. "That was not fair though."

Aragorn grinned and looked back to the arena. "Is this a sparring ground of a sort?"

"For formal training, though it is for reenacting an actual battle most the time, given we can add targets where we need to." Legolas looked up, smiling strangely and setting aside the armor.

Aragorn observed the elf carefully. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing at all, Estel," Legolas stated serenely as he went back into the alcove and grabbed his bow. A small quiver sat behind the armor stand and he took out one arrow. Walking back to the edge of the platform, he set aim and shot at an invisible target.

Aragorn tried his best to keep track of the arrow as it hit the far wall. His mouth fell open as he strained his eyes to see the miniscule target and slowly turned to gape at the prince.

Legolas smirked casually and set the bow aside. "Now if it were moving-that would be interesting."

"Moving?" Aragorn repeated dumbly.

"Yes, now pick your jaw up from the floor please." Legolas sat back down to resume cleaning his brother's armor. "So how far have you gotten through those healer books?"

Aragorn did pick his jaw up from the floor. "…I read through them all."

It was Legolas' turn to gape. "In two days?" He asked in shock. "No one could possibly get through that many words in a short time-especially concerning those topics!"

"If you are more inclined to such research, it is fascinating to study," Aragorn replied calmly and with a faint smile.

Legolas stared at the man for a good long while, not understanding how he could like such things. The confusion disappeared. "What do you plan on doing now, now that you do not have that to keep you occupied?"

"Loiter in the healing-halls. Your wingman wanted me to help find a cure for this particular strain." Aragorn stopped briefly. "When does this festival of yours start?"

"Technically, tomorrow night." Legolas scratched his head briefly and the disgust came back. "It starts very early in the morning Estel, so if you want to be there from start to end, you better rest up."

Aragorn's heart thumped a bit harder for a moment. It felt good to know that he was not going to wait much longer.

Legolas watched the air. "Do you want an old journal I have in my possession?"

Aragorn started at the strange question. "For what reason?"

The elf shrugged absently. "No reason, aside from keeping you entertained. The last entry was written about a thousand years ago anyway. It might be transcribed again in a more formal manner for the history books."

Aragorn became confused. "Is this a personal journal? Why share this with me?"

A strange glimmer flashed across Legolas' eyes as he smiled again, a slightly sad one this time. "You add more to your vault of questions than answers the longer you stay, Estel. You can study the inscribing on the walls, but I doubt that is what you are looking for."

The ranger felt uneasy. "I would know more of your people and history, Legolas…although to step the boundaries of private things…"

"Concerning us, there is a very small line between the private and the publicly known. Whatever major thing has happened in Greenwood has us involved too. Everyone knows about them to one level or another. I believe you might find my perspective to be more interesting than the vague accounts the scribes write."

Aragorn still felt unsure and remained confused as to why.

Legolas smirked at the man's expression. "Consider this a test, Estel. I trust you enough to not use this knowledge for your own cruel purposes."

"Only if you feel you can confide to me these things."

"You would learn about it at some point, in twisted truth or from an outsider's account." Legolas leaned back against the wall. "Call it paranoia about lies being spread if that makes you feel better."

"Yes, that would be a better way to put it."

"Then I take that as an acceptance," Legolas said happily. "I can meet you at the pavilion later to give you the book, I first have to get this done and…" he scowled. "Clean my hair. It should not take long."

"I could stay," Aragorn offered.

"You are the cause of my distraction-the sooner I get this done and cleaned up the sooner we can continue chatting."

Aragorn understood and took no offense. "Very well," he said as he turned to leave. He stopped midway through the archway. "I am up for a sparring match if that interests you."

"I would be very much interested…although, you are in for more than you think."

'Not that I expect anything different,' Aragorn replied mentally as he took the tunnel they came in originally.

* * *

Aragorn watched the happenings in the main cave to bide his time. A random minstrel was playing a harp and the song she sang interested the man. It involved trees of course, but she mentioned also an ent-wife being the main character. Were there lost wives in the Greenwood? He would have to ask later.

Aragorn wandered on the main path before bumping into someone. The someone when he saw made his heart stop.

"M-my lord, I did not hear you approach," Aragorn said quickly and backed away.

Galadhion's eyes were locked on the man as Aragorn took some steps back. The prince's defensive stance increased Aragorn's fear.

The ranger swallowed and moved aside to continue on his way.

"Gono nín," Galadhion whispered.

Aragorn stopped again as he barely heard those words. Something prickled his mind that something did not sound right. The first word sounded…mangled. Fear forgotten, he turned around again to find Galadhion staring at him still.

"I am sorry, lord, what did you say?" Aragorn asked with as much respect he could muster given the nature of the question.

"Sorry," Galadhion whispered again, not raising his voice. He turned again and started walking towards the exit.

Aragorn watched as the elf nigh in a hasty way left the vicinity. The man barely noticed the elf's shoulders stop being so tense the further he was away from the ranger. Aragorn frowned again, further unsure of what to make of the silent-prince.

Going back to the pavilion he found Legolas waiting for him, a book resting in the bend of his arm.

"I apologize for taking so long." The dark-haired elf said. "I had to turn my room upside down just to find it." He held out the worn and torn looking book.

Aragorn carefully took it, keeping in mind that the bindings were loose. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"You would learn sooner or later, and I prefer you learning the truth rather than the myths." Legolas answered grimly, "Besides, I would not have gone through the trouble just to find it if I was not serious. Also, you look troubled."

Aragorn furrowed his brows, "I cannot understand Galadhion. He spoke, if only a couple words, but then continued to regard me as a threat."

Legolas blinked slightly, his face becoming unreadable. But it seems he pushed whatever was going on in his mind aside and smiled. "Much as I would like to stay, I am needed at the field: the last bit of preparing before the dance starts."

Aragorn decided to not feel anything about the disregard, though he did have to ask. "What sort of secrets are you hiding about these myths, Legolas?"

The elf detected the actual question. "Some things are easier shared by the pen rather than the voice." He kept the smile although it became a little strained. "We can have fellowship again at the festival. I do not think I will have time to hide away tomorrow."

Aragorn nodded. "I understand, and thank you, Legolas, for your trust."

The elf gave the farewell gesture before he too disappeared to the outside.

Aragorn, being left alone again, decided that it would be best to read this journal in his own quarters. He was not sure how the other elves would react to them seeing the strange visitor possessing this thing. The book was big page wise; the author alone and possibly others of his family knew what was inside. Legolas did not seem to be too attached to it either, either it lost its use long ago or he did not care who got their hands on it now.

Upon entering the room, he instantly went to the desk and set the journal on it. Aragorn stared at it for a good long while, feeling like he was invading on things he had no right to know. Then he mulled over Legolas' words.

Some things are easier shared by the pen than the voice.

Would this contain answers to questions he had been wanting to have?

If some of his questions did have hard answers to them, then it would make sense for Legolas to have spoken that phrase.

Opening the cover, Aragorn carefully turned the cover and a couple pages to the first entry. Eroded by time, some of the writing was faded, though still legible.

 _"_ _T.A, year 458, 20 Rhîw._

 _The dwarves came with a peace offering, or made mention of it in the letter they sent. Ata was less than pleased because of that incident that happened years ago when I was too young to remember much. Of course, my brothers' comments and Emel's about a four-year-old elfling screaming "give me my Ata back!" at the Silver Gate, running through the dwarf-crowds and hugging father's leg once I found him makes it hard to forget."_

Aragorn chortled at the imagery, not expecting this to be the first thing mentioned in this ancient thing. What happened in Moria, and why was Thranduil there in the first place?

 _"_ _Emel had to convince Ata to meet with these dwarves, much to his chagrin. The meeting went quite well actually, all things considered. One of them even asked if I was the same elfling that promptly made the dwarves give up their "prize". Ata later made his point clear that if they did anything stupid to insult his honor and whatnot again, we would not be interacting with them anymore. I wonder what would happen though, since this time I am able to remember the event."_

Aragorn turned to the next entry.

 _"_ _T.A, year 459, 10 Ethuil._

 _We found-well, fell-into a pit right outside the Great Tree. An old storage place from what we discovered. Thôndir and Galadhion were wrestling each other when they rolled right into a caved patch of grass. Their looks of surprise will remain with me forever. We got Ata and Emel so they could see. We ended up finding some old treasures that grandfather brought out of Doriath. Ata possesses about three-fourths of the whole stash, as is his right, though mostly because it was shiny gems. Emel was not very interested. As for me: I got silver molded in the shape of a stick."_

Aragorn smiled more and more as he read on, and would continue to do so late into the night.

* * *

 _A/N Goheno nin - I'm sorry._

 _Also, in the journals: that's the elvish calender, at least concerning the "months". Nothing too important, just a fancy detail._


	12. Dance of the Leaves

_A/N I split this chapter into two-so the next one was originally going to be a part of this one. It made sense, and it wouldn't breach the chapter word count I am settling around (3k-4k words, the two chapters combined here would have nearly made 6k). Ellon means male-elf._

 _Inspiration from Swan Lake probably influenced a lot of this..._

* * *

The sun began to set; the cicadas and crickets started droning their music on the bark of the trees, and fireflies lit the air with their luminescence. An owl hooted once in a while and a black squirrel chittered as it dug for its nut. The animals watched as elves brought out of trays and platters of food of all kinds, their arrangement enough to catch anyone's eye. The leafy ornaments and flowery vines hung across the branches of the trees. If one paid attention enough the trees seemed to be dancing to unheard sounds and humming along with it. Excitement radiated from the tall plants.

'Oooo! The elfs look pretty tonight!'

'Stupid squirrel, get off me!'

'Looky! They brought food!'

'Whats will childrens looks like? Theys always so nice!'

'Oh dadddyyy!'

Thranduil heard all of these things from the trees as he and the queen were dressing for the feast. He was used to these sorts of thoughts race through his mind, especially when he sat at the Great Tree in the garden for extended periods of time or when it was a festival of a sort. It often gave him a headache and he had yelled at the trees to shut up just so he could think in the past. But he had to thank Eru that this did not happen every hour and day of his life. He would have lost it years ago.

Thranduil opened his eyes after some of the crystal dust had been blown onto his face. He turned his head to glance at his fair queen. One of her maids fastened the heavy veil to her crown, and he had to smile at her beauty. The queen returned it.

"Shall I send for the ranger?" Galion asked as he fastened the silver and diamond chain to the front of Thranduil's robe.

Legolas would have been the one to retrieve their guest, though he too was busy being dressed…for a little more than just looking nice. The king hummed the affirmative.

Galion did the last touches before bowing his head and excusing himself from the presence of the royals. The ladies did the final additions to their queen before they stood aside.

Thranduil and Eregnis turned to face each other, admiring each other before Thranduil held a hand out. Eregnis placed her's in his gratefully, and they left their chambers and headed for the field, where they could hear laughter and songs being sung.

* * *

Aragorn read from the journal that entire night, figuring that if he did so he could sleep all day to be rested enough to participate in the feast from start to end. It worked, and the man passed out on his bed and slept for the whole day. In addition to this, he knew he would be hungry enough to sample everything.

Aragorn stretched and groaned as he woke. He let out a sigh and rolled over, feeling sluggish. Someone would come and wake him up when it was time…

Aragorn saw orange beyond his eyelids and he groaned again. "That time already?"

"My lord Thranduil sent me to wake and ready you."

Aragorn woke up for real at the unfamiliar voice and he sat up in his mess of sheets. In the darkness of the room a lone elf with a flower-bell lantern stood ominously. He set the lantern down on the desk and went to the wardrobe.

The man regarded the strange person warily. "Who are you?"

"Galion," the elf said courtly, mechanically pulling out clothes without a thought from the wardrobe. "You have an hour to ready yourself before the greetings are given out, and then you have ten minutes to find your seat for the dance."

Aragorn received the information slowly to his sleepy brain. He blinked owlishly and stupidly asked, "What?"

Galion turned to face the man, wearing no expression on his features. "Bath, clothes: all must be done within the hour."

Aragorn shook the cobwebs from his mind. "What hour is it?"

"Three in the morning, Estel."

Aragorn blinked again. "…My plan worked then." He finally hauled himself from the bed. "I have heard about you, Galion."

In the dim light, the man thought Galion became red and irked slightly from shame. "I am sure many have. And I swear to you it will not happen again."

Aragorn had to smirk, imagining the scene Bilbo shared in his head as he approached the door. "I know my way to the springs. Will you be here when I come back?"

"If you need my assistance in anything…" the butler said slowly.

"Showing me where the field is I need help with, but I think I can manage the rest."

Galion nodded, but he did not leave.

Aragorn kept his face straight as he left his rooms after he grabbed the clothes that were brought out, going down the stairwell towards the hot spring. While he was in the water, he had to quench his slight uneasiness with Thranduil's butler coming to get him. It was not life-threatening, but as always, it was another odd thing that made no sense. He wondered what Legolas was up to, and he also wondered what to expect from this.

And then there was that draught so he could withstand what he was about to see.

Aragorn shook his fear away and got out of the water. If it was anything like what he saw at the lakeside and experience with events in Imladris, it would be worth it. He quickly donned the shinier clothes and went back to his rooms. Galion had been waiting and this time the elf was holding a crystal chain in his hands.

Aragorn eyes slowly went from the jewelry to the butler with the strangest expression on his face.

The elf caught the look. "This displeases you?" He asked with that bland voice.

"I am not one for such gaudy finery. I hope this will not offend your lord." Aragorn deadpanned.

Galion appeared faintly amused at the response. "No, it will not. Are you ready?"

Aragorn nodded and stepped aside. Galion quickly filled in the role as a guide and they began walking.

The caves were dark and empty: dead. Aragorn found it hard to follow the elf as he moved like one at home in the darkness. As they approached the exit and ascended the hill, Aragorn's spine shivered in the coolness of the night and he inhaled the crisp air, admiring the stars. The crickets chirped, and if he strained his ears, he thought he could hear elven voices. The ranger and butler silently crossed the grassy field and towards the northern border. The voices got louder as they walked through a path with a row of trees on either side of the path.

Aragorn's heart pounded in his chest….

A loud _flap_ sounded from above and light laughter followed. "Oh good, Galion! You have brought the honored guest just in time!"

Aragorn let out an undignified yelp as he suddenly saw a giant half bird man standing on a low branch in the tree. He covered his eyes with his hands and skidded to a halt.

The ranger did not see Galion's scowl and whatever it was he did to make the other individual make a sound in fear. "Ai, Galion! You will ruin my looks if you pull me down; not to say what it will do to my headdress!"

"Act your age," the butler ordered sternly like an old nanny. "And since you are here, perhaps you can put your friend's mind at ease. I must tend to the king."

Aragorn moved a finger aside to see what was going on, and his heart felt like it sunk to the bottom of his body as he stared with shock and bewilderment. "What on earth is _that_ , Legolas? And why did you have to come out of nowhere looking the way you are?!"

Legolas had tones of dark and light grey across his being. There were large flaps of fabric that hung from the span of his arms and seemed to connect to his upper back. Something akin to a swallow's tail hung from behind, and Aragorn was briefly reminded of Galadhion's bird robe he saw the elf wear. The reddish tunic reached down to Legolas' knees and his boots were black. What made him stand out was the feathers resting against his shoulders and against his hair; not to say anything about the face paint that made his eyes appear sharper.

Aragorn could not stop staring. "What are you supposed to be? A bird?"

"Indeed," Legolas folded his arms before him and it made him look like a bat. "See, everyone else gets to be leaves. My brothers and I, _and_ our fair ladies get to be swallows and doves." Legolas made an interesting expression. "Why am I here anyway? I am just going to spoil it all for you."

"I have no idea," Aragorn said unsteadily, still recovering from his shock.

Legolas pointed with one of his "wings". "Go in that direction and you will find the field. Galion will be there, and when we are done with this whole thing I think I am going to be bald when he gets his hands on me. Oh, and then there is the welcoming you to the whole thing, so you will get that draught in you before everything starts..."

Aragorn tuned him out and started walking. He barely heard the farewell the elf gave. Aragorn saw the clearing and he stopped in his tracks again as his brain went numb. Galion watched him, but Aragorn paid no mind, too absorbed in what he was beholding.

The field was circular and there was a small island surrounded by water at the center like the crossroads inside the cave. At the edges of the glade, tables laden with food and seats made from logs surrounded the perimeter. A large pile of cushions sat between two trees at the eastern border, and seats probably meant for people of higher rank were placed left and right of the pile. Elves of various colors dotted the area, some laughing, some singing, and already some of the musicians were playing their instruments in the branches. The moon alone illuminated the place, aside from the fireflies and some of the pale lights that hung in the leaves.

"Ah, there he is," said a fair baritone voice.

Aragorn felt like fainting when he saw Thranduil and Eregnis standing at the outer edge of the water circle, adorned to their full splendor. They did not look odd like Legolas was, they at the very least looked somewhat normal: with long robes, dresses, and cloaks. The number of crystals flashing was a bit much, but Aragorn could not complain when his own brothers sometimes looked like stars for their own memory ceremonies. The king and queen wore green, and the white from the crystals complimented it beautifully.

Aragorn broke out of his stupor as Galion cleared his throat to get his attention. The elf looked at the man expectantly and Aragorn scrammed to find an answer to give to the king. "Y-yes, I am here." He said in a high-pitched voice.

One thing the man did notice was that Thranduil seemed to be in a much better mood than at their meeting in the garden. The humor in the elf-king's eyes was more prominent this time around. "We have been waiting for you to come. Now that it is so, we can finally begin."

Aragorn detected no impatience in Thranduil's voice. In fact, there was no unkindness in it all, rather it sounded like he was greeting an old friend or brother. The ranger found it difficult to handle even this unpredictability with the elf-king. Aragorn _almost_ wished Thranduil was a semi-grumpy elf at this moment, simply because Aragorn would have expected it. It went against all the rumors and ideas he has heard about the ancient monarch and seeing them be thrown out the window threw him off too.

Things began to quiet down, and when the ranger looked, Galion was motioning his head subtly towards the royals. Aragorn wore beffudlement all over his demeanor as he did not know what he was supposed to do. The butler remained appearing neutral and he simply disappeared.

"People of Greenwood," Thranduil began. "Here we have come to celebrate the good summer we have been blessed with. The shadow is retreating from our warrior's efforts, and the trees sing their joy for the light returning to this forest. Reward yourselves for this victory as we welcome the new dawn." He turned his eyes to Aragorn and held a hand out, "Approach, Estel."

Aragorn thought his heart died when he heard the command. Not wanting to displease the king for a real reason, he slowly approached the patriarch, feeling every curious and wary gaze everyone present shot in his direction. He got down on one knee, not out of protocol, but out of real respect and some amount of fear being in this position. He did not know what to do!

Galion appeared out of nowhere again holding a familiar goblet. The butler presented it to Eregnis and she took it.

"We are fortunate to have a friend to the elves among us, and we welcome thee to our home, Estel of the Dúnedain." Thranduil finished, taking the goblet and holding it out to the man.

Aragorn hesitated for a moment before he folded his fingers around it and drank. The taste of the Dorwinion from the last time he remembered, and so experiencing it again woke him up and made him feel focused and in control. Although reinvigorated, he held the cup uncertainly when he was finished. The ranger noticed Eregnis making subtle gestures with her head: moving it upward, and she wore a kind smile. Aragorn hoped it meant to stand up, and he did. He held the goblet out a little in the direction between the queen and king. Thranduil was the one to take it back. After a subtle gesture of dismissal from the elf, Aragorn took a step back and Galion was there to lead him to a seat. He was brought to one of the stumps near the cushion pile.

"Let the dance begin," Thranduil declared, and the elves cheered. Thranduil led his queen by the hand to the cushion pile, and they sat down.

Aragorn could not sit still as he was in an honor-seat among the other lords and ladies of the realm. Servers brought out the non-alcoholic wine and some food. Aragorn found it hard to fully appreciate the tastes as he watched the dance ring intensely, hoping by doing so he would feel less anxious about whom he was sitting among.

The moon had descended low enough that it did not cast as much light anymore. The glade was close to pitch black as no one bothered to light any of the lanterns. Aragorn found himself going crazy with the silence as everyone and everything became still.

And then it started, with a fair voice and the low sound of a harp.

"Falling leaves, falling leaves

Summer passing and fall arising

Tell your tale of coming journey.

Share your witness as you say goodbye.

Awake and hearken, great trees of the forest!

Hear the birds as they flutter by!

Hear your guardians sing to the sky!"

Aragorn thought the air got heavier as the trees unleashed some sort of perfume into the atmosphere. When he next blinked the lamps were lit and elves in pairs moved towards the outer circle, making two outlines as they dance along with their partners. The women wore long silk skirts that reached to their ankles, and if Aragorn stared long enough he thought at times they stood on their toes. The men were what he expected; they helped the ladies have the spotlight. At the center circle, he saw the swallow princes dance with their doves. From time to time the elf-maids were lifted off their feet and they were spun in a circle before returning to the ground, continuing with their graceful movements. At the inner circle surrounded by water, the doves twirled and spun while the sons of the elf-king held one arm pointed to the sky before they spun backwards and outstretched their "wings". The music wove mystery, joy, melancholy, and beauty into the air, telling a story of its own. The fair voices of the elves, although they now sang in the Silvan tongue, were enchanting.

Aragorn became transfixed, and he did not even look away once to drink some of the Dorwinion he was given. He found himself unable to think even with the draught he drank before the dance started, but he would be able to remember the whole thing.

There was a pause in the music and the elf-men stepped aside, and the next act consisted mainly of the women dancing and singing. Aragorn turned his attention to the princes again to see if they would leave, but they periodically flapped their wings while the doves continued dancing. An irregular pattern went on for the next two hours: solos and duets being done with the dancing and singing, and soon Aragorn could see the sun starting to rise. When the first beams of light broke through the trees, a solemn air filled the region as the elves sung a hymn. When the song was done, the instruments stopped and the clearing erupted into cheers and claps once more from those who did not participate. Turning his head, Aragorn thought to glance at the royals. Thranduil looked drunk on something that was obviously not the wine, though the man did not know what, and Eregnis was smiling broadly as she clapped her hands.

Aragorn gave his own applause as well, truly inspired and awed by the performance he just saw, and he would have to commend the amount of skill and effort that must be put into this. The ranger could have sworn he heard the trees _laughing_ with glee.


	13. Behind the Scenes

Things proceeded in an informal fashion afterward. Elves still danced, although not as formal as the main performance was. Many went to get some food from the tables and the gaiety continued. Aragorn did not pay much attention to the conversations around him, now focusing on what he ate. There were many tastes he had not experienced before, likely a result from native plants or vegetables that could only be found in Greenwood. If the sugar-beet was one of them, who knew what else could be found? Of course, there were the nut pastes and butters, it would have surprised Aragorn if those were not present. Still, he enjoyed them just the same.

When he had his fill, Aragorn became antsy again and he slowly turned his gaze towards the royals, lords, and ladies present. They did not seem to pay him any mind, and from the glances he received from the others earlier, Aragorn did not feel comfortable staying around for much longer than he had to.

He inched slowly backwards until he was off the stump and continued in this fashion as he walked in reverse toward the trees.

"What are you doing?"

Aragorn spun on his heel and stared with surprise and fear. "Orod?"

The guard grinned. He still looked sick and he seemed very stiff, "What? You thought I was not going to be here to miss the fun?"

Aragorn's mouth opened and closed as he fumbled for an answer. "Well, ah, you were having trouble with joint pains and…You are the _only_ other person I wish could have greeted me when I arrived," the man finished with a huff.

Orod laughed and he cringed slightly afterward. "Legolas was right about one thing: you are fun to toy with."

Aragorn felt warmth spread on his face.

"Well, all is not lost yet, Estel, if you are worried about that. My princes knew you would want to get away from the main activity when it was all over, so I am here to lead you to them and their retainers."

Aragorn blinked and glanced back to the main proceedings. Everyone still carried on like he had never been present. "Will the king be upset with me?"

Orod shook his head. "Honestly, everyone knows how you react to us, so it does not bother us. If you are interested though: follow me."

Aragorn found little choice in the matter. It was either this or go back to the fortress because he was too paranoid to talk to anyone he did not know. Orod turned back into the shrubs and Aragorn followed behind. The guard moved stiffly through the shrubs and moved branches aside as they walked. Aragorn heard some slightly familiar voices in the air as Orod broke through into another glade.

A harpist sat on a rock and Thôndir was with her, and he wore the same costume his brother did. Legolas was dancing with Lhossiel serenading to her while she giggled. The other elves looked amused and some tapped their feet in rhythm with the song.

Legolas leaned his head back and smiled at the ranger. "Tralala and so he comes!" He switched to Sindarin in his greeting.

Thôndir gave a lazy wave. "Welcome to our little corner of the party, Estel."

"Help," Orod whispered in a groan and an unknown elf came up to keep the guard from falling on his face.

"Orod, I warned you what would happen if you left the way you are," Lhossiel's voice carried like a breeze as she and her partner went around the perimeter again.

"I don't care. I was not going to miss this for anything." Orod said grumpily.

"Next time do not get bitten," one of the elves said teasingly.

Estel briefly watched with healer concern as Orod sat down on the ground. He nodded his head towards Thôndir and gave a slight bow to the others present. "You have given me more than I probably deserve: you and Legolas both."

Legolas spun Lhossiel around before he let her go and sat down on the ground. "We would not want you to feel left out, now would we? Come, what did you think of the performance?"

Aragorn said nothing. When he remained silent long enough everyone started to laugh, and he blushed.

"Do not feel bad that you cannot put it into words," Thôndir reassured with a smile.

"What can I say?" Aragorn said distantly. "It was beautiful. Graceful. Otherworldly? Are those words apt enough?" The ranger looked at Lhossiel and the other dove more intently. They were white and had white paint and glitter on their faces. He was able to get a good look at their strange footgear too. "And you look exquisite, my ladies."

The women smiled kindly at the compliment.

Legolas seemed to be getting a kick out of watching Aragorn try to find words, although he did it silently. "This is the first time you have seen such things before yes?"

"Of course," Aragorn answered. He made a face. "If I am allowed to ask, did I actually hear laughing coming from the trees, or am I going mad again?"

The elves chuckled.

"Yes, Estel, they were laughing." The brown-headed prince answered.

Aragorn leaned against the rock. "And will Galion be coming anytime soon?"

Legolas paled and Thôndir guffawed. "What did you do this time?"

"I did nothing but scare Estel," Legolas replied with a pout. "I was just welcoming him to the field!"

"Oh, I hope he will come by soon. I would love to see what will happen."

Aragorn smiled as the glade descended into banter after he was introduced to some of the others present. Orod remained still while the friends talked. Aragorn did not say much, and he simply drank in the happy aura that radiated off the firstborn.

Aragorn replayed the images repeatedly in his mind, making sure it would stay with him forever. He might have the opportunity to see this again…if he stayed long enough. And if he were king…perhaps then too? That would be one of the few privileges he would appreciate if he had that status. He also tried to keep the memory of seeing these elves so happy despite them having been plagued by darkness for so long. They were strong people, and they were not going to give into despair so easily.

The princes and their retainers were saying something when Legolas jumped to his feet and ran away. Thôndir and Lhossiel shook their heads while Orod tried to sit up. Galion came into the clearing with determination.

The crown-prince had a serene expression on his features. "Greetings, friend."

"Your father and mother want you back to the clearing." Galion frowned and looked around the area, "But I see that your imp for a brother is not here."

"I am sure he has gotten your message just the same, or will when he comes back."

Galion glanced at the man for a moment, and Aragorn shrugged the odd feeling off from said glance. "Good…I need to find Galadhion next." Galion murmured to himself.

"I can find him," Orod stated as he got to his feet.

The butler appeared dissatisfied. "You have strained yourself enough this morning."

"What more will kill me right now?" Orod challenged, "And movement for me is good, _right_?" He stared at Lhossiel.

Lhossiel was busy watching where Legolas ran off to, and she jumped as she felt the stare. "Oh, yes, right. It is good that you are moving around again, Orod." She commented absentmindedly.

The guard grinned smugly and turned his eyes back to the butler.

Galion sighed. "Alright. Might be able to find him sooner with help. It is becoming harder to guess where he goes off to."

Aragorn listened silently until Galion and Orod left. He turned a questioning gaze at the crown prince. "Is he always like that?"

"Being the master over the household, he has to be like that." Legolas' voice sounded from above, making Aragorn snap his head upward to see the sneaky being standing in the trees again. "Sorry for that, but if he could hear me, I would be done for."

"Get down from there," Thôndir exhaled as he descended from the rock. "Our time to catch up has ended again, my friends." He addressed those present. "Whatever comes this fall, may Eru bless us with safety."

The others bowed their heads in respect.

Legolas jumped down from the tree after everyone but Lhossiel left. He caught her hand up in his and he looked at Estel. "One last necessity and I promise you we can chat like we did before. I am sure you have much to relate to me about my adventures."

"Did you give him your journal?" The maiden asked.

"Yes, lady, he did, and I am grateful for that," Aragorn answered.

Legolas grinned. "One last thing," he promised again. "We better not keep them waiting."

Aragorn stepped to with the two elves. Now, later he would wonder how the void he lost track of them so quickly but lost them he did in the shrubs. Aragorn steeled his resolve and pressed onward in the direction he hoped was correct. He heard voices again and he went toward them, realizing too late that they were unfamiliar.

They spoke in Silvan like he expected, but he clearly heard the missing prince's voice among them. Even in a different tongue, Aragorn thought Galadhion sounded off. Aragorn did not break through the branches and he knew he should turn back. But to what end? Becoming lost? That was not something that appealed to the mortal very much.

'As much as I do not want to encounter the silent-prince, I do not want to become irretrievably lost. I do not want the day to be spoiled because of my stupidity.'

"Estel?"

Aragorn inhaled sharply, and as he turned around he saw Orod standing there, and relief flooded into the man's veins.

Orod seemed more alarmed than anything else. "Please tell me they did not see you."

"No, they have not yet, but I managed to lose my guides _again_ somehow," Aragorn answered with some amount of bitterness.

Orod still remained apprehensive. "Good, let us hope they-"

"Ord?" came a timid voice. Galadhion's.

Aragorn started to sweat, and he looked helplessly at Orod.

Orod opened his mouth to say something when someone broke through the shrubs for them.

A silver-haired ellon stared at the intruders with a stern expression, mostly aimed at Aragorn. "How much did you hear?" he demanded.

"I heard nothing," Orod answered calmly.

Aragorn stood speechless. The timing was just bad. He was afraid to turn around, but he had to at some point.

"And what about you?" the soldier asked.

"N-nothing. I cannot hear what I do not understand."

"Turn around and face me."

Aragorn did so mindlessly, and he was face to face with an elf that did not seem very pleased with him and Orod. Aragorn discreetly looked beyond the silver-ellon and into the mini glade that Galadhion decided to stay in. At least four other elves with lighter hair colors were there, looking just about as annoyed as the one confronting Legolas' retainer and the human. Galadhion stood with odd posturing again with his back towards them, looking rather scary with the costume still on. However, Aragorn thought he saw some trembling in the elf's shoulders? Galadhion did not seem too pleased being disturbed, but if Aragorn knew any better, the signs being shown were signs of fear.

The silver-haired ellon frowned and looked at Orod. "Did you bring him here?"

"No, I did not, Agarvorn," the sick elf replied coolly. "The king wishes for his sons to be present for the closing ceremony, and Galion and I were looking for lord Galadhion. Estel here stumbled in by chance."

Agarvorn still was not appeased and apparently kept the blame on Orod. "It is good that you came in time. I will not have the crow begin to caw and spoil the festival due to _his_ presence."

Aragorn wanted to shrink into himself and disappear.

"Noted," Orod stated simply and tugged on Aragorn's shoulder. "We will be leaving now."

Agarvorn narrowed his eyes briefly and let the branches snap back into their place. Aragorn remained numb in his mind as he tried to pick himself up from his fright.

"Are you alright?" Orod questioned with concern.

"I beg pardon, my lord, but I cannot stand to be around the second-prince; and frankly, none of his shadows either," Aragorn said rapidly. "What was that all about?"

Orod frowned. "Against popular belief, we elves have some amount of rivalry too. Blame that on the shadow and stress in fighting against it."

Aragorn shook his head. "What has happened to make Galadhion so paranoid of me? I have done nothing but exist, and I get such adverse reactions because of it."

Orod remained silent for a long moment. "If you have the book of adventures, Estel, you will learn soon enough. But do not let this spoil your day."

'I will try,' Aragorn said mentally, and he breathed evenly to calm himself down.

Orod did not seem to move as fast like Legolas and Lhossiel did, and Aragorn was able to keep up easier. When they came back to the main circle, people were already applauding. Eregnis and Thranduil were standing, and the three princes were kneeling before them. Aragorn gave up trying to understand how the wood-elves could go from here to there and back again in a matter of seconds.

"They understand why you cannot be present," Orod said softly. "What happens here does not really concern you."

"If I could spend more time here, it would become my concern." Aragorn asserted.

Orod lifted a brow but did not make any further comment on the matter. "I better lead you to the main trail, so Legolas can speak with you. They are about done."

"What are they doing?"

"The king is beseeching for Eru's blessings to come upon the princes and those under their command."

Aragorn nodded subtly as he trailed after the guard.

They stood at the pathway and Orod regarded the ranger thoughtfully. "Did you enjoy yourself this morning Estel, despite all the confusion and drama that followed?"

Aragorn blinked at the question and smirked slightly. "Yes. It was a privilege that few have, and I thank your king for allowing me to be present."

Orod seemed relieved by the fact. "That is good to hear. That was the point of this whole thing after all."

Aragorn turned his head to watch the proceedings come to an end. The princes stood up and everyone started to retreat into the forest or to help clean the place up. Legolas came to his lady and kissed her hand before he turned dramatically towards the ranger and guard.

"Right then, so that is done and dealt with. Come, Estel, we got to walk back to the fortress and then I can get this stuff off; it is making me itch." Legolas said as he strode on by.

Aragorn looked over his shoulder towards Orod, but the elf was already gone. The man tried to get his thoughts to line up as he walked.

"You said you appreciated the dance, so I assume you enjoyed the festival as a whole. How far have you gotten in my journal?" Legolas questioned jovially.

Aragorn started to feel at ease again being in familiar company. Normal company at that. "Quite far, given I stayed up all night reading it."

"Any adventure you wish for me to elaborate on?"

Aragorn searched his memory for the entries he read. "What is this tale surrounding your father being a captive to the dwarves at the start of this age?"

Legolas' brows lifted at that, but he obliged anyway. "That started with us needing armor, as my grandfather failed to have a proper armory to house effective equipment. And did you know Erestor was stuck in Khazad-Dûm too during that time?"

Aragorn became really interested in learning about this with _that_ detail involved. He smiled slyly at the potential for blackmail. "I want to hear as much as I can about this adventure."

Before long Legolas was talking away about what he knew about the incident with the dwarves as they walked back to the fortress. This day had started out well, the man thought.


	14. Dark Truths Revealed

_A/N Mentions of past torture...and implications of something beyond whipping which might make you cringe (still no sexual content though). So if you are not into that, you can skip this chapter when I get the next one up._

 _I think I lost my mojo a little with the style...so forgive me if this seems different from all the other chapters_ _._

* * *

Aragorn became absorbed in the story and he found himself laughing at the right moments as they walked. Legolas briefly excused himself to get out of his regalia, saying that he could be his host for the day. Aragorn took the time to grab the journal, believing that they would speak of more adventures after Legolas finished sharing the first tale. They encountered each other again, and Legolas led the man to a small chamber with an open balcony to the outside. Legolas resumed the story once more.

"They forced Erestor into wearing dwarf armor?" Aragorn asked an hour later for clarity as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"So I am told. Atta kept having to dodge their attempts at humiliating him, so my uncle obliged most the time to suffer through these demands, being the diplomatic self-sacrificing person that he is." Legolas answered from the overhanging branch he lounged on. "Atta and his company had to weave through the maze of Moria just to get back to the gate: dodging dwarf lords and their requests, as Durin thought to keep the elf-king of Greenwood as a prize was too much of an opportunity to pass by." Legolas finished with a slight wrinkling of his nose.

Aragorn snickered as he turned his gaze to the pages of the journal, turning the page and briefly skimmed the entry there.

Legolas picked up the tale again. "Emel carried me on her back, and we, Tathardes, and my brothers went up to the East Gate and the queen demanded politely that the dwarves return Greenwood's king and other lords to them. I apparently was set free from my sack and started running through the crowd of dwarves into the cave."

"You caused a panic among your kin?" Aragorn asked as he flipped back to the entry that incited him to inquire about this story.

"Oh yes, and I caused a lot of confusion among the dwarves, what with this tiny elfling running past their feet screaming at them to give him his father back." Legolas chuckled, "I was the bargaining chip when I latched onto Atta's leg and never let go."

"Did you get the armor though?"

"Atta would never have left if he did not, not after that chaos and time spent on trying to meet with the dwarf-king." Legolas looked off into the distance, "He more or less let his bottled-up anger for this mistreatment fall upon the dwarves, and they were frightened enough to give him the armor and more to compensate."

Aragorn hummed in response as he made a mental list of blackmail for Erestor. Erestor having to deal with outrageous orders, him having to do some sort of dwarf game, being garbed in dwarven styled equipment…and nearly losing his mind because being trapped in a big cave for months without end would drive any elf crazy.

The list could go on.

Aragorn then remembered something from when the company of Thorin left Rivendell. Glorfindel looked like he had just gotten out of a scuffle, flustered, and Erestor looked giddy as some stray feathers were stuck in his hair. The feathers looked strangely like the ones his messenger hawks had.

"With Thorin," Aragorn began. "Did you have any pre-knowledge of them coming here?"

"Erestor sent a message warning Atta about them possibly coming to Greenwood," Legolas answered. "He was not too pleased about it, given he just woke up and was looking forward to the feasting that the dwarves so kindly interrupted."

Aragorn started to laugh loudly as he thought of something.

Legolas became confused, "What is so funny?"

"I think that letter was Erestor's own form of revenge, and lord Glorfindel tried to keep him from sending it when Thorin and his company left Imladris." Aragorn fought to catch his breath. "I distinctly remember feathers on them both and their hair being tousled."

Legolas blinked a few times before a grin spread across his face and he gave a merry laugh. "How I would love to have seen that."

Aragorn started to skim more adventures again. "You do not seem to have written down any possible misadventures with these towns at the border. Most of the time the references are spoken of in positive light."

"Our relationships with them began to falter after Greenwood started to become tainted in 1050 of this age." Legolas said absently, and Aragorn looked up to see the elf leaning over toward something. "I did not write anything after 1038."

Aragorn rose a brow and began to flip the journal toward the end. He did not get there as Legolas dropped another book next to his seat. It bounced on the cushion before Aragorn grabbed it ere it could fall onto the floor.

Legolas remained in his perch above, one foot absently moving up and down. "Those are some things I "borrowed" from some villages when I was being their honored guest."

Aragorn slowly opened the cover, and he was immediately bombarded with some rather exotic images on some papers that were stuffed into the cover. He took them. "What "adventure" do you believe was…" The man stopped to think of the right word. "…the most interesting one?"

"Oh, I will tell you what the most interesting one was." Legolas huffed. "There was one village that we still had good relationships with before they fell in line with the rest of the towns regarding their stupid myths. I was doing a brief check on their wellbeing, and they were behaving strangely around me and being careful with my cloak as if it was a part of me. And then they apprehended me and stuck me in a cellar."

Aragorn examined one of the pictures. It was rather well done and in good condition given how much time had passed, and he wondered who painted it. Leaves and branches made a frame around a figure's head: an elf's. The person had dirty blonde hair, and if Aragorn looked hard enough, he thought the vines wrapped around the being was _attached_ to them like hair. Swirly patterns decorated their skin, and it looked as if parts of their skin were tree-bark.

"That is supposed to be Thôndir," Legolas broke in. "Anyway, they kept me in a cellar with some sort of plant to keep me sleepy. I remember screaming at them about how they were all idiots and that I could get out if I really wanted to, although in reality, I could not. It was harvest season too, and they tried to invoke my "powers" to make everything abundant and fully ripe."

Aragorn looked away from studying the very inaccurate depiction of the crown-prince and to Legolas. His expression was that of disbelief, finding it hard to believe these people thought these radical ideas were true. "Who even came up with this? Before I entered the forest, a laborer was begging me on his hands and knees not to come here."

Legolas pointed to the drawings Aragorn held. "The images people have formed for us does not help. It has gotten a lot worse than when it first started." The elf frowned. "Superstition does quite a lot, and, to be blunt, they only hurt themselves more than they do us."

Aragorn nodded in agreement and pulled the Thôndir drawing aside, "How did you escape from being a fertilizer?"

"Galadhion had to save me," Legolas made a face. "See, it is unfair that these people try to hold either me or Thôndir captive, but Galadhion gets the free-release token every time." The elf sighed. "Not that that is a bad thing…I know we play a game quite often to see how long it takes Thôndir or me to get out of some trap before the crow needs to come save us."

The next drawing Aragorn assumed was supposed to be Legolas. This time it had a full image of the elf, rather than focusing on the face. There were few differences compared to Thôndir, save for the bright green moth wings Legolas had and how he looked almost manic and sinister. His eyes were darkened by the paint surrounding them, and the swirls were dark as well. "Given Galadhion's…charm," the man said uneasily, the meeting in the field still shook him. "It would not surprise me if he could talk his way out of a lot of things."

"Has happened before." Legolas answered gladly. "There was this one time he had to bargain me out of a net I was stuck in by a short man. He was planning to eat me I think; could have been mistaken for a goblin given the impression of cannibalism."

Aragorn lifted his eyes up again and stared stupidly at the elf.

Legolas lifted a brow, completely unperturbed by the look he was given. "What did you expect, Estel? That our adventures are as simple as skipping through a field of flowers? The most normal thing that could be considered normal was when a tree had my brothers and me in a sleep that made us think we were little children again."

Aragorn just nodded. Although the things that happened to these elves seemed outrageous and unbelievable while the stories these villages came up were more realistic, the ranger found it much easier to believe Legolas' word above theirs. "I am not sure I want to know about the tree. It would be unfortunate if I stumbled across it."

"No need to worry about that: it is far south of here anyway."

Aragorn hesitated with the paper in his hands, expecting who the next person would be, and Aragorn did not want to feed his mind any hay for possible nightmares. Instead, he set the stack aside and grabbed the other book.

Legolas watched him like an owl. "A few of those tales did come from real events, twisted though they might be. Some are just-"

"Legless!"

Aragon choked on air at the abruptness of the voice, and in Westron it sounded _funny_. He started wheezing a little as he laughed, although his heart rate slowly began to increase once he realized _who_ spoke.

Legolas had the most interesting expression on his face as he digested what he was just called. The elf smiled, however, and he jumped down from the root. "Right here, brother."

"You lift your girb all on th'eh flower!"

Aragorn felt his eyes widen considerably at what he just heard. So he had not imagined it. But _why_? The man did not think too much on the why as he waited for Galadhion to show up, and Aragorn waited with tension. Soon enough the second prince eventually came into view, spouting out more garbled words. Legolas in the meantime stood like nothing was out of the ordinary, smiling serenely. Much to Aragorn's surprise, this was the first time he had ever seen (or heard) Galadhion be normal. It vaguely reminded him of when Elladan or Elrohir would storm up to each other complaining about some stupid thing or another.

Galadhion finally noticed the ranger and he shut up instantly, a range of emotions flashing across his features. Shock, fear, anger, and shame. The second prince instantly took a step back in an attempt to leave.

But Legolas, Aragorn observed, grabbed his brother's wrist in a firm yet gentle hold. The youngest spoke some words in Silvan with a low tone, and Aragorn briefly thought he heard the word 'healer'. It was similar enough to Sindarin to pick up on that. Galadhion stared at Legolas with the open eyes he always possessed.

Aragorn began to fidget, and he turned a couple pages of the story-book to try and ease his anxiety. 'What is Legolas saying? What is going to happen? Should I leave?'

The ranger unintentionally lowered his head to not watch what was going on. He hoped that whatever Galadhion came for, he would be done soon so he would go away. But Aragorn still puzzled over why the elf talked in such a slurred and ineloquent manner. That might explain why he never spoke when Aragorn was around. Elves always prided themselves being the fairest in all that they did, given they were the first race to create language. The man slowly looked up, and the two elves seemed lost in melancholic thought.

Galadhion looked at nothing while Legolas slowly walked over to the balcony, silent. Aragorn swallowed the lump in his throat as he waited to see what Galadhion would do next.

Galadhion sighed in defeat, "No poont hiding anymere." He turned his sharp eyes toward Aragorn and held a hand out. "Book."

Aragorn scrambled for the one in his lap and held it out. He panicked briefly when Galadhion shook his head and Aragorn gave him the journal to make up for the lost seconds. What did he want? Well, one thing that comforted Aragorn was that the prince was not eager to be in his presence either.

Galadhion regarded the old journal pensively before he turned to the middle of it. His eyes darted across the paper before he held the book out again.

Aragorn meekly took it and slowly lowered it back down so he could read. He did not pay attention that Galadhion withdrew into a corner with his back turned, shoulders tensed, and Legolas had meandered back into the room. The third prince of Greenwood watched the man silently. If Aragorn paid attention, he would have seen real sorrow, perhaps a haunted gleam, in his green eyes.

But Aragorn read the entry, the manuscript seeming to have been written by a shaky hand.

 _"T.A, year 1038, 52 Echuir._

 _All I have known has been shattered. Whom I thought we could trust turned out to be a trickster and one of evil heart, though he is now long dead by my father's hand. I only now just got the heart to share this…after hearing the screaming start again._

 _Months ago, this happened. Galadhion and I were making a trade agreement with one of the western towns. Larger than most of the villages scattered around the place. I somehow encountered an "elf" from Imladris, and I should have realized at the time that he was being overly friendly. I was uncomfortable with the close proximity, but I did not see the danger I, my brother, and our kin were walking into."_

Aragorn began to frown, and the conversation he had with Thôndir in Legolas' treehouse came to mind. The ranger already knew who this "elf" was.

 _"The villagers turned on us…and orcs came. I remember being stabbed in the arm with something before I blacked out. I remember waking once, seeing Galadhion in the same state as I. Our kidnapper, now a man, talked to me, but I do not remember what it was about. The next thing I knew was being in a dark fortress with the rest of our company, but my brother was nowhere to be seen. We were all nervous about what would happen, being left to ponder possibilities for days; weeks even, without end. I was especially afraid, having kept my innocence up until that point. It was my first taste with how cruel our enemy could be, and it disturbs me beyond reckoning._

 _Galadhion never once showed up…but I will never forget the blood-curdling scream that sounded down the hall. I remember going into hysteria as I wondered what was going on. I had recently received my first lashes, so being shaky from that did not help. I remember hearing the screams, and more added to them as one by one my friends were taken from the cell we shared._

 _I was eventually alone, and I must have gone catatonic to protect my mind, for then I recall seeing Orod bearing me out of my cell. There was so much light; so much activity. Emel, Thôndir, Lhossiel were there._

 _Other soldiers bore out our paralyzed kin from the tower, as well as the Angmarim captives. They had spiders inside the fortress, and they were using our kin as experiments. I remember seeing Atta come out carrying Galadhion (looking dead) out of the fortress, rage, grief, and pain written on my sire's features. He got bit by a spider too. They both did."_

Aragorn paused briefly in his reading, his brows furrowing, and he raised his eyes. Legolas was impassive, and he said nothing, sensing that the ranger was not done reading. Galadhion stayed in the corner appearing plaintive.

The mortal bit his cheek as his heart began to lose its anxious beat as he thought about the second prince some more. Such a harsh betrayal by men would most certainly make him suspicious of all men…and Aragorn got a feeling he was going to learn what these Angmarim did.

 _"Our healers needed time to come up with an antidote…and most of the wounded were healed, but the fact that Atta and others reported that these spiders were as big as dogs, it scared everyone. But I cannot think of spiders right now. Whatever happened in the fortress, those Angmarim wanted something from my brother. And they wanted it bad. Badly enough to strike him blind and make him deaf._

 _I cannot imagine what Galadhion must be feeling, trapped in eternal blackness with nothing but touch and smell to guide him. That is why he screams so much…fear of being left alone, and he speaks of voices whispering to his mind. Emel is often with him in the small house that has been built for him, and Atta comes whenever he has the time. I have heard Atta wish that he could kill our betrayer ten times over for this crime against us._

 _I do not know what to think. All I know is something bad is coming. It is when and what we are not sure about."_

Aragorn stared at the last few words of the entry, feeling uncomfortable and nauseous as he thought about how this almost was prophesying Greenwood's downfall. There were no more entries after this one, and Aragorn slowly closed the book. He regarded the two elves, and when he caught Legolas' eyes with his own, the elf gave a smile, but it was a sad one.

The ranger then turned his gaze to Galadhion, and though Aragorn remained apprehensive, he felt like he was dealing with a frightened colt rather than a bear, having some amount of newfound respect and compassion for this being.

Aragorn opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he spoke. "Your fear of me is justified, my lord…and I suppose mine was a little irrational in my unknowing." He swallowed again. "Can-can you see and hear still?"

Galadhion turned his head when he was being addressed. The question was stupid and inconsiderate, and Aragorn acknowledged that, but the prince gave a faint nod in response.

"There is that blessing, lord. I am sorry that you had to experience such torment…" Aragorn trailed off.

Galadhion started getting restless and almost panicky. Aragorn quickly saw something that he did not notice before, and that was the faint opaque lines that surrounded the prince's pupils. The man felt sick again as he tried to bury the thoughts of how those came to be.

"I will clean up my mess later, Galadhion," Legolas finally said. "You did well, brother," he added softly.

Galadhion nodded and he slinked away down the hall, away from the terrace. The air weighed heavily in the room as Aragorn became grim at this dark piece of history while Legolas seemed trapped in memory.

"Well, I was not expecting our meeting to go that way," Legolas said lightly, but it sounded forced.

Aragorn turned his head. "I thought something seemed off…but I never thought it was that extreme."

Legolas became grim. "The Black Númenoreans are crafty, and given where they learned their trade, anything they do leaves a lasting mark."

"But two thousand years?" Aragorn cried out. "Surely that is long enough to heal from such an event."

Legolas shook his head. "Maedhros never healed from the scars the first dark lord left on him. If they know what they are doing, be assured that they can break anyone they desire, given enough time and effort."

Aragorn thought about the legendary figure and the tale of his torments at the hands of Sauron's former master. Even the mighty Firstborn could crack, and scars could form if the wounds were reopened often enough.

'The mark has been left indeed: on the entire forest.' Aragorn mused. "I suppose this answers many questions, at least concerning your brother." He paused, "You said you still have the lash marks."

"Only because I chose to let them stay," Legolas answered. The elf worked his jaw slightly. "I suppose I let them stay as a milestone of when everything started to change."

Aragorn found that fair enough (knowing how deeply the mastery elves' have over their bodies went), although he could lay it on an aspect of the wood-elves' culture. From what Erestor showed in Rivendell, being related to these elves of the east, they remembered everything and strove to remember it, to try and avoid something similar from happening in the future.

Legolas clapped a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Your concern is heartwarming, Estel. I appreciate you lending an ear even to the darkest parts of our past. It is hard to find a friend among men that are like that."

Aragorn had to blink back his surprise at being called a friend. Legolas already considered him a friend?

Legolas became happy again as he caught the surprise, and he laughed. "I am too trustworthy, so I am told. But you have proven yourself." He removed his hand and started walking to the tunnel. "Maybe you can prove your mettle in combat as well."

Aragorn shook his head and watched the elf, and then he looked at the books and papers still on the chair. "What about those?"

Legolas waved a hand, "Just stick them behind the chair. I will get them later."

Aragorn quickly did so, his mind mulling over the events of the day thus far. It started out beautifully enough and rather amusing if he thought about it. Though this new information weighed the good things down. He felt the need to show some pity, yet at the same time: doing so over something that happened thousands of years ago would not change anything.

Aragorn followed Legolas down the hall, and he had to ask a question. It was a habit he formed being a healer: to ask questions concerning anything that has maimed or had lasting harm on someone. "Galadhion has not regained his full hearing."

"No, and neither his vision," Legolas responded softly. "They tweaked the inner workings of his ears, and the scars in his eyes has given him tunnel vision. That is why he seemed to stare at you so intently, as he would not have been able to guess what you would do otherwise." He smirked grimly, "One thing those Angmarim did not expect was that he can hear spiders as they speak, given their higher pitch, so that is one advantage. Tracking those eight-legged pests is much easier with him around."

Aragorn frowned, "He fights still?"

"Pray that you never have to witness him in the act," Legolas muttered. "It has scared the men who used to dwell in Dol Guldur, hearing the caw of the crow."

Aragorn tried to not let another scary image form in his mind. He did not want to destroy any of the respect he had just formed for the second prince. But the ranger knew he would always be afraid to some level, for an elf seeking revenge was not to be trifled with. 'All those who have suffered unduly by cruel hands will always keep some amount of anger toward their tormentors.'

The elf and ranger headed to the armory in heavy silence, but eventually, they left the shadow of the past to dissipate and let the light shine again, given the fact Legolas asked what strange adventures Aragorn had been on.

The ranger willingly obliged.


	15. Fight to Live

_A/N Alongside with my stories coming to a halt due to RL things: so did dis. But I did it, even though I feel a bit cheap. I even wanted to post two chapters to compensate, now that I know where to lead this story, but it didn't work in a timely fashion. :(_

 _So...yeah, BUT:_

 _Krezentia: I love that you commented about the cultures on this story. It makes me happy when people notice those things. I'm glad you are excited, and I apologize for the delay. o.o (I would have PMed you but your messaging is off)._

 _Thank you everyone else for your reviews and sticking with me through these months._

* * *

The walk was pleasant as Aragorn spoke of his own mishaps, although at first, he did not share his more embarrassing moments. Legolas slowly managed to pry those out of him in a subtle manner, and before Aragorn knew it, he was comfortably sharing the strange things that happened in his life.

"There is time for a short story before we arrive if that fancies you." The elf said with lingering humor. "After that, well…I do not know what."

Aragorn cleared his throat as he tried to get his heart to stop thumping; a result of disclosing too much once he realized what he was doing. "The most recent thing that comes to mind was with my brothers when we were traveling in the Lone Lands years ago. We came across a barren plain with holes spouting steam. There was no way around to get to our destination, and Elrohir walked out onto it and said it was safe to proceed."

"Sounds completely normal to me," Legolas commented with a bored expression.

Aragorn held back a snort at the expression. He had not gotten to the good part yet. "We were cautious because the ground was soft from the heat and water beneath the area. Everything was fine until I stepped onto a weak spot, and Elladan pulled me out before my foot could be melted off. The whole area began to spout more steam and water-and we proceeded to run to the other side." He stopped, "When were across, our hair was fuzzed out and we appeared very unseemly."

Legolas now looked amused. "You broke the land basically."

"In your words, yes: I did break the ground."

The elf laughed again. "I would not consider that a strange event, Estel: more like an unexpected occurrence. But running through a steam-field: that would be fun."

Aragorn smirked. 'For you, it would be.'

The man noticed they were finally close to their destination while the elf continued talking. "Nothing better than a good run to make you feel alive though. The trees are good and all, but if you accidentally find one that is holding a grudge for some reason or another, they ruin your fun and give you broken bones if you are unfortunate enough." Legolas shook his head and waved a hand flippantly. "You would not know, however, since trees like to treat men more nicely than elves. Why I-ai!"

Aragorn skidded to a halt as he watched Legolas fall to the floor. This time the man could not suppress his amusement of this other "unexpected occurrence".

Legolas shot right back up and pointed a finger at the man. "You saw nothing." Then not so discreetly lifted a foot and pulled something off his boot.

Aragorn looked for the reason why someone from a race known for their grace and non-clumsiness tripped. In the light of the torchlight, he saw the shimmer of a thin line stretched across the threshold. "Spider thread?"

"Being large creatures, _normally_ it is very easy to see them because of the quantity that is spun into a single thread." Legolas harrumphed. "But when it is one strand alone, it is like their smaller cousins' cobwebs found in dusty rooms and furniture. Also, take into account that I was not paying attention." Legolas pulled the trap from the sides of the stone. "Smells of Thôndir all over it."

Aragorn snickered again and began following again, taking note that Legolas was not looking at the man now and had his eyes glued to the floor for any other hazards.

It was busier than it was the last time they were here, at least to Aragorn's knowledge. He heard metal clashing in the arena and took a moment to watch the happenings below. He did not get to see a lot, but for that moment of watching, he was instilled with respective fear for how deadly these elves could be.

"Good day, Estel," Thôndir said from the alcove that contained the princes' arsenal.

Aragorn turned and inclined his head in greeting. "And you, Thôndir."

"Ignoring me?" Legolas pouted slightly.

"No, I just do not feel like being formal with you right now." The crown-prince replied.

Legolas bit his lip then stuck the spider thread in his brother's hair before moving to the stand that had his armor and weapons. "We talked about it before, Estel: spar with one of us or do you want to watch?"

Aragorn considered the options. He was most certainly _not_ ready to face these battle-hardened elves in a spar. He had not seen them fight, did not know their strategy, their styles, and if his first encounter with Legolas said anything about it: the man stood no chance. "I would like to observe first." The ranger answered finally.

"Fair enough. If you want to study our kin practicing right now while we get ready, go ahead."

Aragorn glanced at Thôndir, who said nothing as he pulled the thread out of his hair before he stood up to equip his armor. The man stepped out of the alcove and went to the edge of the path. Some fought with battle staves, others shooting at the moving targets within the ridges, though most fought with swords or long-knives. Aragorn watched their rapid but fluid motions as they dodged, swung, jumped, and mimic-slashing with their sharp-fingered gauntlets.

It impressed the mortal seeing how, when they could not evade the claws, they acted as if they were struck. In some darkened corners he also discerned the shadows of upright logs with branches attached to them. A couple of pairs were moving towards the trees, and when the "enemy" was close enough, elves that were perched in the fake trees leaped out.

Aragorn had seen the Eldar fight before. He had the honors of watching Glorfindel and Erestor spar, even Elrond with the resurrected balrog-slayer. The Noldor were brutal in their own way, especially when they chose to wield war-hammers, shields, or two-handed swords. Their stronger and taller physique accompanied them well and did not need much aid. These Silvan and Sindar, even though the former are a blend of Noldor and various clans of the Teleri that did not go West many ages ago, they had agility and speed at their side, but their slimmer structures forced them to accommodate the lack of strength compared to the Noldor.

And that meant using everything they could get their hands on, even using their hands by themselves.

Combine those traits with the nature-themed armor and their passion to defend, the ferocity they showed when in combat…one better be on their good side if they valued their life.

Aragorn saw the dueling come to a stop. There he noticed the ring of strings that normally sound at the end of a song. Was there music being played the whole time? He did not have time to look as he saw the warriors walk to the sides of the arena and climbed out of the space by the walls.

"We are ready," he heard Thôndir say from behind.

Turning, Aragorn beheld the princes in the armor he first met them in. There was no moss nor face paint on them, but the thorny appearance along with the fae-like-fabric was still impressive to behold.

"I think I made the right choice in not sparring yet," the man appeared mildly dazed. "I do not know if it because of the forest or…"

The two elves were amused, grinning. "It is the forest that aids us," Legolas answered, glancing at his brother. "He can testify to the fact that we are more ordinary when out of our home-turf."

Thôndir nodded. "Open field combat is not difficult, but we cannot fight the way we are best known for."

"Like it is with all things," Aragorn replied. He then lifted a brow noticing that neither of the brothers had their weapons. "Are you fist fighting or wrestling?"

"You pick for us, but do be fair and give us both our preferred weapons if you give the other theirs." The crown-prince requested casually.

Aragorn watched as they leaped down into the pit. The ranger turned to the alcove and stepped into it. He looked at the ivory knives that Legolas was gifted and the two-headed spear and daggers Thôndir had. Aragorn briefly felt humbled that he was being trusted to handle such precious equipment as he took the knives and the spear.

The mortal admired the craftsmanship in the weapons. The wood and ivory were smooth, the blades sharp in their elven-design and patterns. He preferred two-handed swords himself, though he knew how to use throwing knives, a bow, and a one-handed sword when the situation required mobility rather than brute force.

"Indecisive, Estel? We cannot stand here all day, or I will make you be my armor bearer for making me get in this for nothing." Legolas called from below.

"You are rather impatient today, brother." Thôndir chided.

"I am bored, that is why."

Aragorn broke out of his trance from admiring the weapons and immediately went outside again. There would be a time to experiment with wood-elven weapons. Looking down, Thôndir had his arms folded before his chest while Legolas had his hands on his hips. Aragorn dropped the ivory knives first, which Legolas caught easily, and Thôndir's weapons followed.

"Watch and be amazed, Estel," the brown-headed elf said happily, no longer bored.

"I am sure I will be." The ranger replied.

"You will," Thôndir muttered, and the brothers proceeded to move out into the center.

Aragorn saw that the trees were moved from the corners to the center. Around the ring, the other elves who just fought were also watching or removing their equipment. Thôndir and Legolas put on stony faces, and the blandness and attentiveness on their expression were unnerving even in this controlled setting.

It was silent for a long time, then Aragorn heard a harp, lute, and a low sounding flute from somewhere. It was dark, slow, and dramatic. The man tried to look for the source, but he could not, and had to assume it was coming from one of the ridges. He then saw the close to imperceptible tapping of the princes' feet. Aragorn waited with anticipation for the spar to start while also listening to the music. It slowly built up tension…

Then out of nowhere Legolas let out a war cry and rushed up to Thôndir. The crown-prince anticipated the move and swiftly moved aside. But the younger elf skidded and turned sharply to block the spear as it was twirled in the wielder's hands. Aragorn watched with immense interest in this dance, and he heard the music clearer now that the brothers were caught in a contest of strength, to overpower the other.

Thôndir had the upper hand as he bore down on Legolas, though the leaner elf pulled a fast one and kicked him back. After this Thôndir retrieved one of his knives to balance the game, even though the other weapon was far bigger than Legolas' two knives, although the light weighted weapons of the elves made the spear very easy to use, at least what Aragorn observed.

On and on it went, and it made the ranger's hairs stand on end as it got progressively more violent and desperate for victory. They climbed the trees, they rolled on the ground, they used their makeshift claws…and it surprised and awed Aragorn when some of the onlookers threw throwing knives down at them, which the princes expertly avoided.

The sounds of battle and the music above made Aragorn feel like he stepped into another ethereal plain, as images of war, of dragon-fire, and a swamp came to his imagination.

Desperate fighting, fighting a battle that they could not win, but they were trying to defy the odds anyway.

Aragorn broke from the vivid image as waking from a dream, only this time it did not disturb him. He watched as Thôndir was knocked onto his back and Legolas pinned him: placing the sharp fingers on the crown prince's scalp and a knife to his neck.

The music stopped, and Aragorn continued to watch in stilled respect, as the victor had been decided.

Legolas moved off his brother and remained kneeling on the ground: dust-covered, and blood trickled down his face. Thôndir slowly got up, and Aragorn noticed their heavy breathing, even though it was hard to see. The brothers shared a few moments of companionable silence before they got to their feet and started walking back to the wall where Aragorn stood.

The ranger blinked slowly. "I chose wisely. I have no hope against you even if you went easy on me."

"We are both bad at regular swords," Legolas replied in a light tone despite the solemn air that existed mere moments before. "Well, maybe not bad in your eyes, but if we were fighting sword on sword, that would have been much shorter."

"Should I have done that at first?"

Legolas hummed. "No, because then I would feel like dying when we got to the main fight, and then you will not see me emerge for a while."

"You are not a novice anymore to get muscle pains, Legolas," Thôndir stated as he started climbing the wall. "If you are then you are getting lazy."

Legolas appeared insulted. "When have _I ever_ been lazy?"

Aragorn grinned at the banter and moved back to allow the princes space on the balcony. Up close, he could see the dust and the blood. "If I were to ever spar with either of you, I would need to get used to your weaponry. Although I doubt it is any different than the craft over the mountains, I would still want to get a feel for it."

Legolas gestured with his hand. "Be our guest, Estel-although something tells me you do not want to practice with anyone else except us."

Aragorn blinked at this and stared at both the elves, who appeared very amused. He sighed in resignation, he could not really avoid keeping anything hidden from these folks. "Another time perhaps-you look tired." 'If that were even possible.'

Then again, for all the man knew: it could have been four hours or more watching them fight. And it was intense.

Legolas also blinked at the answer and was quiet.

Thôndir shook his head. "It has been a long day for us, given the early morning you had and the night of preparation for Legolas and me. It would be best that we disband for the evening."

"But I have to keep Estel entertained," Legolas defended.

"You really do not," the blonde countered.

"I do appreciate the concern, but I can manage," Aragorn replied, and raised a brow. "Do you not have your lady to see to?"

Legolas stopped the line of thought of being a good host at the mention. "Of course-and I cannot do that without getting cleaned up." He waved a hand after shoving his weapons to his brother's almost full arms. "Good evening!"

Aragorn and Thôndir watched as Legolas walked to one threshold before the young elf stopped before it. Legolas slowly turned his head to glare at his brother before snatching something that was across the floor.

The ranger started chortling once he figured out what it was.

"That has been there for four months," Thôndir called lightly as Legolas stormed away.

Aragorn let himself be amused at Legolas' expense, as the elf had done the same to him many times already. Once he got controlled, the man was not sure what to say to the other elf.

"You are beginning to understand how he functions." Thôndir did it for him.

"It is not hard to figure out after a time," Aragorn said and then grinned slightly.

"Legolas is a giant puppy," Thôndir said with fake exasperation but with some fondness. "Loyal to a fault but as annoying as all get out. Once you get the loyalty part down, with the right approach, he will do whatever you ask."

Aragorn nodded. "Perhaps calling me his friend has changed something."

Thôndir looked at the man as he cleaned the spear and daggers. "In a way, it does. When father proclaimed the hobbit elf-friend, poor creature flushed all over and did not know how to handle it at first."

"Well, being called the elf-king's friend would indeed fluster anyone," Aragorn replied matter of fact with a frown.

Thôndir grinned. "That simply means you have attained high respect, and that normally is good thing concerning us."

"The good respect, not the respect you give your enemies." Aragorn looked away, and the day's events finally began to take its toll on his body. "Thank you for letting me witness this-and the festival. It truly is an honor."

"Thank you for bringing some light into our lives, Estel." The crown-prince said in turn.

Aragorn blinked at this expression of gratitude, and he bowed his head in respect before he left the arena to his own chambers, ready to let the day end on a good note.


	16. A Talk With Royalty

_A/N Almost five months...and here I am: with a chapter. The lull, the playing games, being a puppy-mom, and now school...Then I reread some of my stories, and deleting a portion of what was already written in this chapter: I did it. I just decided to get right to the point of what I need to do in order to wrap this story up, instead of trying to lead up to it with some miscellaneous thing._

 _I will TRY to get something done over the weekend! The rest of the story I have had in my head for months now. And trust me...it will be good... :)_

* * *

The following days seemed to pass slowly, now that there was not anything to look forward to. There were probably many things that Aragorn could wait for if he asked, but he did not. Of course, he did inquire about some topics of interest: lore of the forest, the origins of some bard songs, and the plants that grew under the canopy. Aragorn even went fishing by the river, which Legolas was more than happy to accompany him (without being invited).

Ever since Thôndir described Legolas as a puppy, Aragorn tried to take that approach when dealing with Legolas' strange antics. The human was nowhere near being able to make Legolas obey "sit" or "stay", and probably never will, but it was worth trying. The prince caught Aragorn in the act of trying to make him not force the man to do something one day, and the elf stared at Aragorn blandly.

"I know what you are trying to do," Legolas stated.

"What am I doing?" Aragorn tried.

"You are trying to get yourself out of tree climbing."

"I am not against climbing trees, but those are awful big trees you are talking about, and I rather not age myself prematurely by breaking every bone in my body due to my clumsiness."

"You are not that old, Estel."

"I am forty-nine years old, and that is when bones start breaking down for a normal man."

Legolas then grinned broadly. "Well you see: you are not a normal man, so that does not apply."

Aragorn lost that argument rather fast.

But aside from these brief occasions to shake up his routine, Aragorn was beginning to become restless. As much as the northern part of Greenwood was fair and very (literally) enchanting, he could not stay forever. It was not his place…thought the someone who spent his youth growing up in an elf-haven.

There were still many places to see, many things to learn-well, the same applied to Greenwood, but if he wanted to learn all there was to know about the wood-elves, he would be an old man by the time he was done.

Why he would want to leave was another question. Aragorn reasoned it was because it was so overwhelming. In due time he would get accustomed to it, but then he did not want to let that make the novelty of these elves become dull too. There was the matter of also facing his destiny, and preparations were a part of becoming ready to face it.

It was a conundrum Aragorn did not want to deal with, and thus he decided to spend his time in the healing halls. He assisted in making that cure for Orod, although the guard remained obstinate with moving in spite of the pain and sickness.

* * *

Aragorn sat alone in the main cave under one of the canopies. They had finished making another antidote for Orod and now they were waiting to see if it would work. For the elf's sake the man hoped so, though after dealing with this aspect of healing for the first time, Aragorn became acquainted with how finicky and tricky it is to tackle and destroy spider poison.

Drifting away from that line of thought, Aragorn dwelled on his restlessness and musings toward his birthright. It daunted him, and soundlessly he wondered if all his sojourning these past years was trying to run away from that responsibility. That did not make much sense though, for why would he go to Gondor and the southern lands in the first place-under an alias-serving the steward?

Experiences to add under his name was good: that was the main excuse he always used to bypass the daunting path that lay before him. If he would go toward claiming and reuniting the two kingdoms or leaving men to figure themselves out, leaving the great legacy that was Númenor to fall into complete myth.

Just like the elves here with their reclusive practices in maintaining what used to be in the ancient days. It was just the other extreme against completely abandoning it.

Had he been told of this when he was younger, maybe he would be more willing to achieve reuniting Arnor and Gondor…

"Not the best place to pick if you want to hide from my son."

Aragorn turned his head at the _very_ out of place voice. Thranduil stood there at the center of the pavilion, not decked out in jewels. The laurel crown was not there either.

Aragorn smirked a bit at the mention of Legolas. "He is busy being with his fair maiden today and being a terror to his best friend most likely. I may not be as amusing to him anymore either."

"Hardly, it would take a lot of time for him to become bored with you," Thranduil answered.

The ranger nodded, then he sobered a bit. "…Is there something you wish to ask of me, lord?" This could not simply be seeking a conversation for the sake of having one. It did not seem like something the elf-king would do.

Of course, given recent trends, the man should not have expectations.

"Perhaps there is something you want to ask me," the king replied instead.

Following that statement, Aragorn recalled all the swarms of questions he had that he could, and should, ask of various sorts of people for answers. The forest itself, the elves' culture, the rumors…

"There are so many I could ask I would need to write them down in a list," Aragorn answered a bit evasively.

"Ah…stop limiting yourself so," Thranduil smirked. "You are brooding given the air I sense around you-and I meant questions relating to your thoughts."

Aragorn did not really expect to be able to hide anything from the ancient elf anyway. And yes…he was limiting himself by never asking enough questions. "I am not entirely comfortable with sharing that with you, lord." The man said truthfully.

"I do apologize for being too intrusive…"

"I have grown used to it by now. It-I just do not know what to ask." Aragorn admitted with a sigh.

Thranduil did not say anything at first. He hummed absently. "Quite the common dilemma: not knowing what to ask, what to do, or where to go." The elf turned as if to leave. "I can share a bit of history with you if you are willing to lend an ear…"

Aragorn blinked as Thranduil did start walking off. He could choose: stay here in his own brooding, or maybe get some answers from a very, very experienced monarch…Stars knew if he did pick the path of becoming king, he needed all the help he could get.

The ranger did not hesitate in getting up to follow the ancient elf.

"A king can mean many different things: the situation of the kingdom, the man who holds that position and what he does with that power." Thranduil began as he heard Aragorn close behind. "Those factors can change as time goes on, and as the person in power also changes to meet the needs of that kingdom."

Aragorn nodded.

"In the Third Age, the meaning of king in this place means chief-protector and judge-the forest's father in a way. Obviously, you can see what has forced that title to mean."

'The taint, and the necromancer's influence,' Aragorn thought.

The two came to a waterfall and Thranduil continued talking. "A king also is the symbol of the people they lead. They call me the sorcerer, and the wisps and faeries are my children-both admirable and something to be feared. Hardly comes out from the groves save out of dire need. A people out of place in this current era. All that: I chose."

"One in high position carries great responsibility." Aragorn finally spoke. "…You have the world in your hands, or a part of it, to do what you please with it. You can leave a greater mark when your end comes compared to the common person…"

"Fate is precious," Thranduil sounded grim. "You happen to be in that position, fated to be someone you have no desire to be."

Aragorn frowned slightly and pondered over this. It was not that he did not _want_ to be…if he was truthful with himself, he did not know whether he wanted it or not. Was it fear, then, that he felt?

"You dread what you would do with that power in your hands, no?"

Aragorn did not notice that he had looked down and he forced his eyes up again. Thranduil was looking at him. The mortal remained mute for a good minute. "I dread more about the expectations so many have in me-my family especially…" he answered softly. "So many have such a great hope in me that I do not see in myself. I am just a man raised by one of the greatest elves known in history, and only recently have I become acquainted with the larger world beyond the safety of Imladris. My father may have been chieftain, but he was no king: not governing leagues upon leagues of people so far apart, to manage alliances, wars…I fear I would fall like Isildur did, or worse: Ar-Pharazôn. Alongside any good will I had would turn against me, leaving again a legacy of a shattered and broken nation."

"Oropher and my mother left a broken and destroyed people into my hands," Thranduil said in a slightly bland tone.

Aragorn listened a bit more closely.

"The Last Alliance brought ruin upon us…there were barely any elves left when we returned. The former queen, not that I blame her, could not face the weight of being the matriarch by herself, and she left. An unprepared prince is suddenly given her power, told to watch over what Eru had given to our family and people. The trees became sick with grief; there was hardly any food for quite some time."

Aragorn knew about the heavy losses Greenwood suffered, though hearing it on a personal level, he discerned the parallels of himself and the elf.

"The biggest question in such cases is if it is truly worth trying to repair the damage." Thranduil continued in a mellower voice. "True, you may have no choice, as some may try to force you into it. But imagine: when there was potential to salvage something worthwhile, and you leave it in the dust to disintegrate into nothing."

To unify men across the world like the former days would be worth it. Expel the world of evil once and for all, restore what Númenor may have been in its prime…

But what about being too bold-too arrogant, which men are so susceptible to fall into such emotions and lofty pride. That is what led the great isle to its final resting place.

"Even if the line of kings is reestablished," Aragorn began after some thought. "It does not mean the possibility of making a deadly decision is eradicated."

"Do you believe I restored Greenwood to its former glory-and continue to save what can be saved, by myself?" came the question

Aragorn blinked in surprise. Technically yes, Thranduil did. The elf was powerful in his own right and he had to have made the executive decision for the elves to retreat north…

Thranduil gestured to the waterfall. "You can make a hole in the ground, but it will not fill with water without there being rain or the river flowing into it. Yet even with those two components, it will overflow without there being animals or people to take what is in the basin." He lowered his hand. "You need help with getting used to the reigns of being a ruler, with advisors and elders who have done it for years. Even when you are beyond needing their help to the same level as when you first are crowned, they too can prevent you from seeking too much when it is not your due, and help you find the correct road."

"…always accept help," Aragorn murmured. "Especially when you are not clear on something."

Thranduil nodded. "But even ones you think you can trust can lead you to error…Hence you must learn from the past, but foremost: seek help from above."

The ranger digested all this information. He was not completely abandoned into this path of becoming king. He had help from all sorts of people and given his deeds of renown-more would surely be willing to give their insights from pure respect. The excursions of these past years also helped…

When he first entered into Rohan and Gondor's service, he still had to be guided somewhat ere he was trusted to be on his own.

The man grinned slightly. "I suppose overthinking it complicates things as well."

Thranduil laughed at that, briefly stunning the ranger that he did. "Always," then the king composed himself. "I do not think you will have to make a decision until many more years have passed, Estel. Your current goal of seeing the world and all its peoples and helping them, however, will help you when that time does come."

"The Dúnedain remain under Halbarad's command," Aragorn mentioned a bit abruptly.

"Perhaps you should consider returning to them and taking command," Thranduil advised. "Every realm starts small at first. It would give you much-needed practice."

Aragorn nodded. The Dúnedain were not much to command but being a _commander_ still would be useful. They also would treat him as their rightful leader and coming to the conclusion: the station was not any different save for the name.

The ranger bowed before the elf, ignoring the fact that they did not like him doing so. This time it felt necessary and he willingly gave it. "Thank you, lord…for your wisdom."

"You may find this beneficial later as well…monarch to monarch." Thranduil replied with a hint of slyness. "Enjoy the rest of your time here," he said as he then left the platform.

Aragorn remained there, however, as he gazed down into the depths where the waterfall fed one of the rivers. The conversation weighed heavily on his mind and something stirred in his heart. The restlessness was obvious, but some of his doubts were removed-or were not bothering him to the extremes that they normally did.

As he stared into the depths, the urging to leave the forest sometime in the near future became more prominent. He had to face the matter of becoming chieftain of the Dúnedain eventually, and as they always say: sooner was better than later.

After thirty years of living in Rhovanion, that probably was long enough of delaying.

Aragorn turned away from the waterfall and started walking to his room. Four days should be long enough to prepare for his journey, then the question of who should bring him to the border came to mind-then Legolas.

The prince would probably be upset with him leaving. Legolas then would attempt to find ways and excuses for Aragorn to stay-there were plenty, but the man did not want to use them. Thôndir, though the ranger finally warmed up to the crown prince, remained wary of him. Besides, having one last adventure with the person who named him a friend was preferable. Thus he would look for his friend to lead him out of the forest.

* * *

Aragorn camped in his room for a day ere setting out to look for Legolas. He asked a couple of elves of where they last saw or heard of the prince. Aragorn got the same answer both times and he did not inquire anyone else, turning to rely on his own knowledge of Legolas' preferred locations. The healing hall would be his first guess and he went there.

Entering the peaceful place always amazed the mortal. He hoped one day to learn what the floating lights were in truth. Not lingering long on that unique aspect, he saw Orod standing by the bed looking well for once.

"Mae govannen, Estel," the guard greeted, visibly happy.

"It looks like the cure worked," Aragorn replied with a smile.

"It took long enough!" Orod exclaimed. "I thought I was going to forget what it felt to be young, and not like-well, an old man," the elf finished awkwardly.

Aragorn snorted. "Joints locking up is especially annoying for the Eldar surely. I am not looking forward to it when I am older."

"I hope you never have to experience it," Orod sighed. "I do believe you may avoid that entirely given your activity level."

"We shall see. I did not fall out of a tree, so I should be in the clear for a while." Aragorn looked around. "Where is Legolas? He got bored of you already?"

"For now," Orod stepped away from his resting place. "He might have gone to check the schedule for patrols and all before going to find you."

Aragorn nodded. "I should wait here then?"

"If you want. What do you plan on doing or asking him?"

The ranger paused. "I am planning on leaving in three days and would like him to be my guide."

Orod appeared surprised before frowning. "That is a shame. You have not been here long at all."

"Almost a month, though that is not very long in your eyes," Aragorn answered. "I may come back in the future. There is so much to see and learn here, but I need to…" he trailed off.

Orod studied the mortal. "Duty calls I reckon. Alas, if only we were free from such things."

"I do appreciate what I been able to see and learn. My timing was impeccable as well."

"Oh, it was. Very few have the privilege to see our festivities without them either ruining it or being unable to endure seeing it." Orod stopped at the threshold as he was getting ready to leave. "Thank you for your help in healing me, Estel."

Aragorn inclined his head. "Your welcome."

"We may see each other again before you leave, but in the case we do not-may your paths be filled with laughter and joy."

Aragorn followed Orod after a moment of waiting. Standing at the entrance, he looked to the outside and into the cave. If Legolas potentially could be looking for him then waiting here would be the best choice.

"Estel-there you are!"

The man choose wisely.

Legolas was carrying something in one hand as he approached. "You know, we could go somewhere that has a lot of fish, as you have an interest in the hobby currently. Or I could show you another cave system with some different species of moth. Or-"

"I do not think we will have time for that," Aragorn interrupted.

Legolas closed his mouth at that and he became confused. "Why not? Well, I do need to do some work before I can do anything else…"

Aragorn smiled grimly. "I do not mean that either this time."

"Then what?"

The ranger did not answer immediately. "I think my time here has ended, Legolas. It is about time I should continue my sojourning."

The prince stared at the human-like he did not hear him right. Confusion, a little bit of anger- _hurt_?-flashed across his face. "Why though? You have not even scratched the surface of what is to be found here!"

"I know, and if I do stay I will be on my deathbed when I have learned all I can."

"How do you know that was the point of you coming here?" Legolas questioned in a smooth voice.

Aragorn's hackles went up and his spine shivered. That would be a very malicious reason to bring a mortal here. Just so they could live their life in the elven realm. While that may be appealing to someone else-someone not as important as he was, it simply could not be done. He frowned. "I know you, Legolas. You would not do that."

The other emotions dissipated, leaving the elf looking rather sad. "You are right. But-you have not been here long, and…"

Aragorn did feel some amusement even if it was sad. "You are also trying to guilt me into staying."

Legolas stared at the ranger before nodding-impressed. "Indeed. You already know how to read me…" the elf sighed. "Still, it saddens me that you are leaving only after a short month has passed."

"I would have you lead me to the border, if you can. We can have one last adventure…I mean to leave in three days."

Legolas was silent and was not really looking at the ranger. "I am sorry if it is something I have done."

Aragorn blinked in astonishment. "No, I actually find your exuberance and joyful nature to be pleasant."

"I am overbearing though."

The man sighed. "Yes, sometimes…but I too have a life to lead and live. I can guarantee that I will come back here in the future."

That promise seemed to lift Legolas up a little bit, but not by a lot. "If you want, we can leave in two days. I just need to get ahead in my duties to the realm by being away for today and tomorrow."

Aragorn nodded. "If you wish."

Legolas briefly made eye contact with the human and then turned his back to Aragorn, going back to where he came from.

Aragorn watched his friend leave, feeling bad, though he put those emotions away. This was necessary. He made a small mental note that Legolas could also be unnecessarily dramatic when he need not be.

Even with this, Aragorn believed they could part ways on a respective note. They had time.

* * *

Thranduil stood before the tree in the enclosed garden. He had to oversee the forest again soon, as much as he was loath to do so. This time awake…too short…

Maybe it was destined to be so. This son of Elrond, the heir of Isildur: much of the future depended on him and his choices. Coming to Greenwood, Thranduil still remained in the belief that it was destiny that Aragorn come here. Their last conversation, the mortal needed to speak of his doubts and fears.

The relief the elf-king detected in the man afterward supported that idea.

The presence of the queen reached him and Thranduil turned his head.

"They will be leaving," Eregnis commented.

"I know."

Eregnis appeared concerned-anxious almost. She too was aware of how much Aragorn had influence in the world. Her avarin heritage gave her immense suspicion towards others, however, especially what happened all those years ago… "Legolas will do anything asked of him from Estel, I think."

"He will not hurt our son," Thranduil frowned.

"That is not what I fear. You have a better idea of fate than I do. Do you not see he is now entangled in whatever happens to that man?"

Thranduil considered that and returned to face the tree. "Yes, I think so too."

Eregnis held onto his hand. Knowing they had a short time together before Thranduil returned to being the guardian of the forest, they shared each other's company in loving-silence.


	17. Unexpected Things

Aragorn delayed in readying himself for the journey. There was hardly anything he had to pack or gather save maybe some ornaments in memory of his time here. In that time, he did not see Legolas and did not want to until they were bound to leave. This left Aragorn wandering the caves and looking in ones he had not seen before. He found a crafting wing and for a few hours watched as the woodworkers and weavers made their products. Seeing the elf-maids make silk was interesting to see.

On the eve of the second day before the ranger and his guide were to depart these halls, Aragorn happened to be near the armory when Thôndir materialized.

As with Legolas, Aragorn jumped in reaction-not too badly though. "Thôndir," he greeted calmly.

"You are leaving?" the prince asked, tone implying he was making sure.

"Tomorrow, yes. Legolas will lead me to where we first met."

Thôndir nodded. "Hm. Well, I suppose you would have had enough after a while."

"I was threatened to be kept here until I died," Aragorn mentioned. That statement in hindsight was a bit amusing. "I made some revelations though that I need to see through."

"Do we not all have the same need," the elf answered. "Given you are saying goodbye to everyone, it would be fair if we gave you something as a parting gift."

Aragorn became curious.

"Wait here," Thôndir requested and disappeared into the dark hall again.

Aragorn stood in the dark hall wondering what the crown-prince would bring. The only keepsake he had collected was a leaf and a root. He had a mind to gather an acorn or nut on the way out of the forest to plant somewhere. There were so many places to chose from, which was the problem, and the issue of if this type of tree could survive outside of its homeland.

Thôndir emerged from the darkness again with a sheath. "I noticed how fascinated you were with our weapons. Although the functionality is the same, I think you would appreciate adding to your arsenal's collection from various peoples."

Aragorn visibly showed surprise and gladness at the sword. He took it and pulled the hilt out partially to see the blade. The sheath was more intricate than it needed to be, though it being a gift played a significant factor into that.

"I chose wisely." Thôndir interrupted the man's line of thought.

"I am honored," Aragorn pressed the sword back in its place. "I have been given many things in various forms, lord. I am indebted to your folk…"

"It is about being generous and a good host." Thôndir paused. "I thank you again for bringing some light into our lives, Estel. It is something rarely found in this age."

Aragorn became a bit stoic. "I do what I do wherever I go, lord-or that is how Legolas would put it."

Thôndir harrumphed before laughing briefly. "He has influenced you much in this short time. All of us have learned something from each other, sir. Hopefully what you have learned will stick with you for life."

Aragorn nodded. "It will, Thôndir. There is no doubt about that."

The prince lifted a hand in a brief wave. "That is good to hear, elf-friend. Your path to the border will be easier to handle than it was on the way in."

'I have gotten used to the air.' Aragorn mused. "May the stars lead you through the forests, Thôndir. You and your soldiers need it more."

"And may they do the same for you, whatever destiny has in store for you," Thôndir said as he disappeared into the halls again.

Aragorn held onto the sword in gratitude and respect. It would take time to get used to an elven-sword again, as over the years he had adopted using the ones made by his own kin. He did not worry about it taking too long; a few swings at a dummy would be enough to make it come back. He was right about being indebted to the wood-elves to some extent. Perhaps when he was king, if he ever chose that route, he would be able to do so.

The ranger continued his last walk across the halls…

* * *

The next morning came swiftly. As the sun crept over the eaves, Aragorn stood at the threshold where he first beheld the halls of Greenwood. The mortal saw Legolas approach and turned to face the young prince. Legolas wore his leafy armor and vines, a spare bow and different set of knives in their respective places.

"Are you ready?" the elf asked.

"Aye," Aragorn answered.

Legolas nodded and noticed the sword. "Where did you get that?"

"Your brother gave it to me as a farewell gift. When possible, I would like to give the royal family something in return for their wisdom and kindness."

The elf remained silent at first before he gave a half smile. "It is unnecessary, mellon, but I look forward to what you will conjure up."

Aragorn grinned a little. "I have many decades left to do so."

Legolas gestured to the stairwell, and the man and elf ascended the windy path. They were in the crystal chamber before the magic doors. The earth groaned as the stone moved to make an opening big enough for the travelers to pass through. Aragorn glanced briefly at the scythe-wielding guards as he and Legolas walked by across the log bridge.

"You never specified which direction you want to go." The elf commented after ten minutes of walking.

"I would return where you found me," Aragorn replied. "And that would make this journey last as long as possible, which will satisfy you hopefully."

Legolas appeared happy with that. "Yes, it would. That gives me plenty of time to show you some places and more lore if it interests you." A shadow crossed his face as he considered something. "Unless you rather be unaware for most of the journey. We have roughly a hundred miles to go."

Aragorn had to stop and think about what that entailed. "You mean to tell me I was unconscious for a week when I first came?" the ranger asked in a careful tone.

Legolas waved it off carelessly, "About."

Aragorn gaped before remembering that he should not be surprised. Not surprising…not surprising at all…

And thus the two friends went into the forest. Their crossing the enchanted river went without too much incident, though delving further into the brush and thick forest made it much more difficult. Aragorn did not hallucinate nor have strange episodes in response to the enchanted air. It became clear however that it would take some more time to reach their destination than before, given they traversed the forest floor rather than the trees.

Legolas entertained the human as best he could, which was easy, telling more stories and tales of the past and answering some questions Aragorn did want answers to. While they rested, Legolas saw the very rough terrain was beginning to take a toll.

"I could send you to sleep," Legolas offered. "And then it would make traversing through the trees easier."

"Why can we not do so while I am awake?" Aragorn asked, genuinely wanting to know about _that_ problem.

"Well, you said you did not want to climb massive trees before," Legolas informed helpfully.

Aragorn deadpanned, again, about that incident being brought up. "That is a different scenario entirely."

"Not completely…but people can perform interesting feats while unconscious." The elf grinned impishly.

Aragorn had to keep his mouth shut concerning the span of time in his late adolescence where he sleep-walked all over Imladris. It got so bad he managed to cut a huge branch down and drag it back into his own room on one occasion. That was not something Legolas needed to know.

Yet that could explain why the princes could cross so much land with an unaware human in the trees in a short amount of time…

"I was not completely honest with you when you asked if I had been to other places." Legolas broke the silence.

The ranger made eye contact with the elf and waited for him to continue.

"The infestation became really bad at one point," Legolas began pensively. "Everyone was taxed and close to despair. Atta we think nearly died from trying to fight against the invisible aspect of it all. Galadhion could not be sent out after a while because his own darkness was trying to take over again, I was fighting some paralysis and discoordination from a bad spider bite, and Thôndir…he and many other good warriors had been incapacitated for months, and there was nothing our healers could do to bring them back."

Aragorn nodded faintly to indicate he was listening. He especially gave ear with these topics.

"The king eventually came out of his trance long enough to tell us to leave for Imladris, along with others who desperately needed a change of scenery." Legolas' melancholy changed to something close to recalling fond memories. "Erestor met us in the pass in the Misty Mountains, and it felt good to not have to be burdened so much…"

"Having family in various locations always helps," Aragorn commented.

"Oh yes. It was an emotional event for our part, after being stressed for so long. Handing it all to someone else…and we have to thank Master Elrond for healing Thôndir and by extension the others who were afflicted with the same thing."

Aragorn nodded again and let a moment pass before asking, "Have you been to Imladris since then?"

Legolas shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. But maybe soon, now that the main source of the miasma has been removed. That liberation has given us much more leeway in doing things we enjoy."

Aragorn stored this information away among all the other things Legolas had shared with him. "You know, your great-uncle has become a much more interesting person since coming here. Not that he was not before, but seeing his folk's way of living up and front…"

"Indeed? Probably because you have blackmail to use against him now," Legolas said amused.

Aragorn chuckled. "That is part of it, yes. I do want to know his side of the story regarding the incident in Khazad-Dûm."

"There is too much to share. That is the one problem about old elves for your kind…it is a never-ending mine with treasures and relics to gather."

"I grew up around elves," Aragorn reminded half-heartedly. "That is one advantage I have over the rest of my kind."

The conversation continued as such that they were not bothered by the impending leave of Aragorn. Legolas seemed to have forgotten about that being the reason why they were out here in the first place.

Elf and man continued their hike after an hour's rest. But almost as soon as they set out, the terrain sucked away Aragorn's energy.

"I do not think you are completely immune to the forest's air, Estel," Legolas said with a sigh. "And it is my fault for not bringing some of the draught with me."

"No blame is being placed on you," Aragorn dismissed from his seated position.

"Atta has the north forest with thicker air than in the south. We cannot afford to lose more ground."

"I understand why," Aragorn leaned back and gazed up at the canopy. He played with the decision over and over in his head before glancing back at Legolas. The look the elf had revealed he had the same thoughts.

"Do you want me to?" Legolas asked to be sure.

"Just until we are a day or two out from the border," Aragorn requested with a sigh. The mortal did not want to have it happen, but it would be better if it did.

"I will be quick, Estel. I shall see you in a moment," he heard Legolas say before Aragorn knew nothing more.

* * *

Aragorn came to the waking world slowly…on his back? Please do not let him be dangling over some cliff or precipice like last time. The man felt sure that Legolas would have woken him up while _standing_ , unless he fell out of the tree. That could not be the case, because Aragorn should have woken up from agony and…

"I told him he should not have gone, but did he listen!?"

"But what matters is he is back and maybe unharmed! Oi, get me more iron-its struggling!"

Aragorn heard the voices filter through his mind. Upon understanding what they meant he woke up…somewhat. He moved an arm to swat away whoever was touching him and tried to sit up.

"Sir, you are fine. We have saved you!"

"From what?" Aragorn asked grumpily, not fully there.

"The fairies of course!" the 'helper' replied with offense in their voice.

Aragorn froze in response to that. "Legolas," he spoke without thinking and tried to take in the scene that was playing out before him.

"Legolas? They have no names!" another man angrily answered.

There were about seven others in the region, one woman next to him and the pathetic woodman that tried to keep him from entering the forest in the first place. The rest were pinning another figure down to the ground. The glint of chains removed the blur in Aragorn's vision, and he saw Legolas bound and gagged.

The elf appeared annoyed and bitter with this situation. Legolas writhed a bit under the weight of the men despite being bound.

"What are-" Aragorn sputtered and attempted to stand up. "Let him go!"

"One of us needs to go back and hide our daughters," the woman said gruffly. "That one is too handsome, and they will be easily swayed to free the creature."

Aragorn felt incensed as he tried to push away the woodworker and madam, watching as the villagers took Legolas' weapons. One had removed his dragonfly cloak and held it with awe and enchantment.

"Get your hands off," Aragorn growled.

"What sort of powers will this give us?" One asked aloud.

"Good luck!"

"Eternal life!"

"DO YOU NOT HEAR ME?" Aragorn yelled and managed to get free. "Let him go!"

Unfortunate for the ranger he was quickly subdued again. The woodworker was giving him a sad look. "Do not worry, good man, you will be freed from its spell soon enough."

"Take him to the doctor!"

Aragorn felt his brain stop. He gawked at this stupidity and abrupt event, unable to fight anymore as the spell lingered on his mind a bit. He was being led away by the arm, but he and the elf shared a glance before Legolas was shoved into a sack. Aragorn sighed in anger.

"Everything shall be well soon, sir." The woman took on a lighter, kinder voice.

'I am positive of that.' Aragorn seethed in his thoughts.

This took an unexpected turn that neither he nor Legolas wanted to deal with.

* * *

 _A/N Not even I could avoid "Legolas gets captured". :P I am unsure but I swear I did not repeat "I was asleep for a whole week?" thing in the story. I looked at where I would think I would mention it and found nothing._

 _I'm glad people still like this story. :) I am happy people liked Aragorn talking to Thranduil in the last chapter. Also MistressofImladris: Legolas being dramatic is partially inspired by him throwing a fit because he had to walk blindfolded in Lorien in the books :P_


	18. A Matter of Secret Urgency

Aragorn found himself in a rather nice house, or what was considered nice in this town's standards. To the ranger, it came across as creepy and disturbing. According to the people he kindly dubbed as kidnappers, this was the doctor's house.

'And they accuse the elves of being sorcerers and witches,' Aragorn thought grumpily. 'Then they do the exact same thing here.'

This was not what Aragorn would call an apothecary or home of a healer. It looked more like a goblin house due to all the garbage and strange objects that hung around the walls and ceiling. Where Aragorn sat now was at a table, waiting for whatever the witch…pardon, 'doctor' was going to give to him.

At least the woman looked somewhat normal.

"Caiside said you were gone for over a month,' she said pleasantly, strangely. It came off as condescending. "Now this enchantment may be stronger because of that, but you'll be back to your senses soon enough."

Aragorn felt like gagging when he stared at the contents in the bowl this possibly unstable woman basically threw onto the table. He swallowed down whatever tried to creep into his mouth. "What even is that?"

"It will help you not see that monster as your friend or whatever," the doctor sounded affronted that he would even question it.

"If it is supposed to make me more aware of things, I do not need to eat it." Aragorn sounded a bit sick while he pushed the container away.

The woman scowled. "Confound those fairies and the aelf!" she slapped a hand on the wood and scurried off to grab something else. "I feel bad for every harmed soul, sir, and though you do not live here, I pity you just the same."

"The feeling is mutual," the ranger replied dully.

"What? We are not the evil ones! We just want to live our lives without being bothered by those creatures!" The other human placed a book on the table.

Aragorn stared at that too. "The elves do nothing but try to live their lives as well. I doubt they come near your villages so often like you think they do."

The doctor half glared as she considered this outsider. She then smiled compassionately and put a hand on his head. Aragorn had to force all his willpower to not jerk away. "You have been indoctrinated, no? Do not worry, sir, you will not be their slave anymore." She opened the book to a page.

The drawing depicted an elf-either Thôndir or Legolas-if they were corrupted. Along with the vines, slime dripped from their clothes, an evil looking glow surrounded their body, grinning sadistically.

Aragorn blinked slowly, disturbed, though he had to keep a face-up. These people thought he was crazy already, even though he was not. At least he hoped not. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"You see this fairy as a beautiful creature, no?"

Aragorn felt something inside of him die. "My friend is not a grotesque monster like this if that is what you are asking."

"But it is! It is a dangerous, ugly monster that everyone should stay away from!" The doctor replied vehemently before she calmed a bit. "I mean, I did catch a glimpse of it and…" she sighed like she was going to swoon.

Aragorn snorted and a smirk got on his face. The antics of women when faced with a handsome looking male...

"No," she hissed and snapped out of it-though Aragorn could tell she was in denial. The look she gave him made him nervous though. "It is _not_ your friend. You _think_ it is, but you're its slave. In time you will be freed by my practices!"

"How do you know if I am infectious or not?" the ranger questioned innocently, wanting to have a bit of fun in this awkward and possibly fatal encounter.

The woman stared at the ranger like the thought never came to her. "You are right. It is spreading! Please, come back later once I put the garlic and mistletoe around here."

* * *

Aragorn left the building like he was being chased by a mad dog. He sighed in relief and walked away from the isolated hut to the village. The dúnadan did not see where they took Legolas to, and something told him it would be no simple search. The man had a whole town against him. They thought him an enchanted delusional who did not know what he was talking about.

Aragorn sighed helplessly as he entered the square, ignoring the words of concern and well-wishing from the residents. These people did not mean harm, but they were exceedingly misinformed.

"Are you cured?" the woodworker asked like it meant so much to him to know.

"I will be," Aragorn decided to be vague. He would remain honest, though being blatant about it will not help him now.

The other human sighed in relief. "I told you not to go there, but it no longer matters. I hope you will not have nightmares or scarred for the rest of your life because of this."

This Aragorn could not be vague about. "I think I have been scarred for life somewhat."

"Ohh," the villager agonized. "Please, it is not much, but take this when you are able to leave. Just stay away from the forest this time, alright?"

Aragorn grabbed the satchel as it was thrust into his arms practically. "Thank you," he answered without much sincerity and walked back to where he came.

The ranger found a place to think in peace. The situation weighed heavily on Aragorn's mind, and gazing into the forest, he came to multiple conclusions. Legolas would be alright if Aragorn simply left. The elf had gone through this many times before, and eventually, he would be saved by his brothers or wingman.

"You fool," Aragorn growled aloud. "What sort of thoughts are these? He is your friend, who had given you much when you did not. Yes, with the ideas these villagers have about me it will not be easy, but…"

'I cannot simply abandon him when he has been given wrong impressions of men already.' Aragorn finished mentally.

Aragorn did not want to lose this special friendship with the prince. At the same time, this could be a chance to prove men's ability to be trustworthy and reliable to the silvan of Greenwood. The second reason was more of hoping too much, and the elves trusted the Dalemen well enough, thus made the idea void. But Aragorn would not leave, even if these villagers tossed him out.

The man steeled his resolve and stood up. Looking to the sky, Aragorn saw it was close to evening. He grimaced when he remembered the "appointment" with the doctor. If he did not go, she would tell the other folk about it, and it would add to their suspicion if he were caught in the village still. The one loophole he could use though was the woman did not specify a time when he should come back to see if she was done.

To be safe, Aragorn reasoned, he would go back when the sun dipped over the horizon. This would give him plenty of time to look for potential holding places.

Aragorn walked again among the folk trying to appear normal in their eyes. They regarded him warily and with concern, but for the most part let him be. Seeing the satchel he carried, they assumed he would leave soon. Discreetly, the ranger glanced at the buildings, and annoyance crossed his face seeing that they all looked the same. He would have to look behind them and get up close if he was to find anything worthwhile.

'The only thing I have to go off of is a cellar, from what Legolas told me of that one mishap…' Aragorn mused.

Yet would they house what they deem a high threat in _any_ home? The most secure house or cellar would be more likely, and Aragorn did not think they would keep a "dangerous creature" near their leader's house. He would ask where the mayor or chieftain lived, hopefully without causing alarm.

Aragorn delayed in asking that question though, deciding to look near the walls first and barely get a glimpse in the back. Out of all the houses, only four had ground-doors that would lead to a storage area. One though-

"What are you doing?" someone interrupted his line of thought.

Aragorn spun on his heel to face what looked like the town guard. "I am seeing what there is to see," he answered.

"For?" the guard pressed.

Aragorn quickly tried to find an excuse for him snooping around. "I have…" the ranger looked down at his belt, and his eyes lit up in rage.

The sword Thôndir gave him was gone.

"I seem to have misplaced my weapon," Aragorn answered as calmly as possible in spite of this new revelation.

"That totem of unluckiness?" The guard scoffed nervously. "That and the other trinkets that imp had are going to be destroyed."

Aragorn blinked a few times. "Where would-"

"I was told not to tell victims where those things are, sir. Can't trust you with the chance of you freeing the sprite and then enslaving us all."

The ranger nodded slowly after being interrupted. "Of course," he said blandly. "May I ask whose house this is?"

"No ones. It's the feast hall, largest and securest storage we have."

That information made Aragorn brighten. He smiled to himself before he plastered an uninterested expression on his face. The guard gave him a strange look at that. "I see. It would be good for us to carry on our way, yes?" Aragorn tried to brush it away.

"Do you need someplace to stay," the guard asked oddly. "The doctor says the enchantments make you stay awake beyond what we mortals are capable of. People can die from exhaustion."

Aragorn lost his fake cheeriness at that. "I have to see your…healer, soon. I am sure she would be more than happy to accommodate me."

"Right then," the guard replied awkwardly after some silence. "Good night, sir."

Aragorn stayed put and watched the man walked away. Quickly looking left and right the ranger turned back to the cellar doors and pulled on the handles, praying they would not be locked.

They were.

Aragorn growled again and pressed an ear against the wood. He had no reason why, but…footsteps? He could hear a muffled voice, but he did not know the tone nor the owner. The ranger kept this position while looking up once in a while to make sure no one else was coming. He heard the footsteps get closer to the doors, and swiftly Aragorn got off the wood. He laid in the grass next to the cobblestone right when the cellar doors shot open, and a frazzled guardsman stepped out.

"Why do they expect me to watch the thing?! I am not cut out for this! It keeps staring into my soul!"

Aragorn raised his head, relieved the other man did not turn to look in this direction nor bothered to lock the doors again. He got up and lifted the wood up before descending into the dark cellar. He felt glad seeing it was well maintained, for the elf's sake more than anything. Aragorn did not say anything as he strode across the underground portion of the feast hall. He saw another door and came to it, peering through the hole found at the center.

Inside the smaller chamber was Legolas: chained at various places in a corner, still gagged, and asleep.

"Legolas," Aragorn beseeched as he pulled on the knob. This remained locked, making the ranger sigh. He quickly searched for some sort of metal wire to use to pick the lock, or a sharp object to stab at the wood enough for the door to loosen, without making it evident that someone had tampered with it. Though he searched the cellar, he did not find any small enough tool to wedge into the lock. Aragorn resorted to the satchel he was given and delved through its contents. He nearly gave up when he found a nail at the bottom.

Aragorn picked up the object, dumbfounded and confused. Was this intentional or forgotten? If this was intentional, the dúnadan had a difficult time deciding if the woodworker was incredibly stupid or smart for doing so.

"Stop being surprised," Aragorn reminded himself aloud. "Nothing makes sense anymore, especially after this disaster," he muttered. For all that mattered, he had what he needed to pick the lock.

The ranger did quick work with it after smashing the end to bend a little, and the lock was not a hard mechanism to trick. The door swung open, and Aragorn's eyes watered, overwhelmed with the scent of very aromatic herbs that were present in the chamber.

Aragorn did not let that stop him, moving quickly to where Legolas was. The man frowned seeing the chains at his ankles, wrists, chest, and neck even. That would be no easy thing to unravel, and there were no locks that he could see. He would worry about that later. "Mellon, wake up," Aragorn spoke concernedly while he ripped the gag off in one swoop.

Legolas had his mouth somewhat ajar, not fully registering that the object preventing him from closing it completely was gone. The elf came aware somewhat and opened his eyes.

Aragorn grinned happily, "Hello there."

"What is wrong with your face," Legolas spoke roughly and groggily.

"If you are referring to my nose being crooked or half its original size, or you see things differently, blame it on the plants they have stuffed this room with." To make a point the mortal sniffed.

"I told you that is what they always do," Legolas shifted a bit and made the chains rattle. The elf then grinned, but this smile was different from the rest. Aragorn this time could classify it as a very peeved elf or being high on something. "They always do it! Can they not get creative every once in a while?" the prince rambled and then started laughing angrily-if it was possible. "I'll kill them! I will kick them with my fists and-!"

"Not so loud. I do not know when a replacement is coming, but I do not want to draw attention here." Aragorn clamped a hand over Legolas' mouth, at the moment glad for the restraints. The prince shot him a hard glare in response. A minute later and Aragorn allowed his friend to speak again.

"Do forgive me for my tirades here, you have those sedatives to thank." Legolas retorted in a second of clarity with a jerk of his head. "You may want to step outside every once in a while if you want to stay awake."

When Aragorn received that information, a wave of dizziness hit him. He nodded vaguely. "Right…" he said and walked out of the room.

"Do not forget to close the door behind you!" Legolas again raised his voice.

"I am not leaving yet," Aragorn answered patiently as he took a few deep breaths of the somewhat cleaner air. The plant's odor would eventually spread to the rest of the cellar if that door remained opened for too long. Turning around and entering, he was welcome with a bored looking elf.

"How nice of you to join me."

"Try to drop the sarcasm, Legolas. Help me here." Aragorn requested evenly and held a bit of the chain.

The prince shook his head and lifted his chin up dramatically. "Nay, I have done what you told me to do! Go, leave me to my suffering-I will waste away to nothing till my saviors come again!"

"I am not leaving you," Aragorn told his drugged companion.

"Oh yes, you are-you all do!" Legolas spat. "It is a selfish, selfish world." He blinked and looked up at Aragorn.

"There is a problem with that because they happen to have my sword, along with your cloak and equipment." The ranger informed

"Do I own that sword?"

"No," Aragorn stepped out of the room again for a couple of minutes.

"You left," Legolas said matter of fact once Aragorn came back, pouting. "I told you."

"You also told me to leave once in a while if I want to stay awake," Aragorn sighed. "Help me, Legolas, so I can help you."

The elf appeared skeptical and uncharacteristically distrusting toward the human he proclaimed to be his friend. "Well, you cannot help me. These mortals are stupid, sure, but they are crafty little-"

"Yes," Aragorn interrupted. "The chains. How can I remove them? They have been made with the design of being closed shut without the ability to be reopened."

Legolas tilted his head back as he tried to think through his fogged brain. "That depends. Smash the connections with a heavy boulder, which you are incapable of doing, or heat one of our elf blades. They are magic after all."

"You mean I should melt them?" Aragorn asked while stepping out…again. He made that conclusion already, but speaking to the only other person he could trust in this place eased his frustrations.

"I know some blacksmith tools can do just the same. And let me tell you about all the times I had to get things melted off me. Most unpleasant you know."

"I can imagine."

Legolas leaned forward to try and see Aragorn beyond the corner. "Those are some more helpful facts from your dear elf here. I am not saying any of it works, but it might."

Aragorn thought about the options. The less back-breaking way would be trying to heat the metal off. The ranger went back into the suffocating chamber to examine the bindings more closely, trying to come up with better alternatives.

"I have to give it to you, Estel, watching you go back and forth is most amusing," Legolas mentioned while he chuckled stupidly.

"I am glad to make your suffering more bearable," Aragorn replied, noticing his voice also beginning to sound off. He sighed and stepped back a final time. "I will leave you for a while, my friend, but I will come back. There is an appointment that I did not consent to that I must attend, and when I do come back, I will have our stuff with me."

"Hmm," Legolas acknowledged tiredly as he expressed annoyance again.

"I swear I will not leave without you." Aragorn reiterated with a frown. "This is the least I can do in payment to what you and your people have done for me."

Legolas blinked at those words while the dúnadan made motion to leave. The mortal disposed of the plants on the way out, but he closed the door again. The prince sat in the corner alone…

"He left," he said to no one. Silence for ten minutes. "I am lonely."

* * *

 _A/N One can probably tell I had fun with this chapter...and I was meaning to have it be a bit more serious and maybe suspense building, but I wanted to torment Aragorn more with this wacky adventure. :P The poor man is just on a wild ride, and now Legolas gets to suffer with him. Speaking of the elf, that too I wanted to be more serious and touching, though that'll happen in the near future me thinks._

 _The quality: this goes back to my comment of it could have been suspense building. For one I have not really done this sort of thing in this setting, or without other people being involved in a role play setting. Part of the struggle comes because the villagers/antagonists aren't necessarily evil like in a lot of "Legolas/Aragorn gets captured and then needs to be rescued by one or the other" stories, so the desperation effect is not really present. Aragorn doesn't need nor really wants to kill anyone here. He just wants to get in and out with his baggage...I mean friend. Think of it like Link from Twilight Princess trying to sneak around as a wolf in a good aligned city, but once he is seen you have to go somewhere else away from that lookout. :P_

 _If I did somehow create suspense, then your welcome for managing to do so for you._

 _Also...my humor is rather simple. The idea of them trying to have a conversation with Aragorn going in and out all the time is funny to me. Sort of similar to Thor in Ragnarok at the beginning._


End file.
